O passado de Afrodite
by Dricka P
Summary: Uma carta traz o passado de Afrodite à tona: ele já fora apaixonado por uma mulher e um grande segredo promete mudar para sempre a vida do cavaleiro de Peixes. Tem um pouco de Yaoi e Hentai, mas fiz com todo o carinho! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO - ON LINE
1. Default Chapter

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

Espero não ofender ninguém...

Capítulo 1 – A Carta

Aquele era um dia nublado, mas extremamente agradável. Todos os cavaleiros estavam reunidos na arena, quando um dos soldados chegou, com vários envelopes em sua mão. Eles sabiam do que se tratava, mas esperaram a reação do grande mestre: Dohko de Libra.

- Amigos, sei que estamos em meio a uma reunião, mas pedi para que os soldados trouxessem todas as correspondências da semana. Depois de tanto treino e tanto esforço, vocês merecem um pouco de distração. Espero que não tenham nenhuma notícia desagradável!

O velho ancião sorri e faz um gesto de cabeça, autorizando a distribuição de cartas. Afrodite é o único que não reage, pois sabe que ninguém costuma mandar carta, principalmente nessa época do ano.

- Afrodite? Afrodite de Peixes? – chama o soldado.

- Sim! – responde Afrodite, se aproximando.

- Tenho uma carta para o senhor, não vai pegar?

- Carta para mim? Ninguém me escreve, principalmente agora, que está fazendo um frio extremo na Suécia... E conta não pode ser, pois não andei comprando nada no mês passado, mas estou curioso!

- Ei, Dite! Deve ser algum fã. – brinca Aioria.

- Se for, deve ser bem bonito, assim como você, meu leãozinho... – Afrodite provoca o cavaleiro de Leão, que fica roxo de vergonha.

O soldado entrega a carta para Afrodite, que logo lê o nome do remetente. Ele fica branco e quase tem um ataque cardíaco. Os cavaleiros percebem e correm até ele.

- Dite? – Gritam os amigos.

- Nossa, parece que viu um fantasma! Está bem?

- Eu... não pode... – ele chora compulsivamente.

- Você está precisando de alguma coisa, Afrodite? – pergunta um preocupado Dohko.

- De quem é a carta? Você nem abriu... – Máscara da Morte a questionar.

- Por favor, não me perguntem nada ainda. Depois de tantos anos sem ouvir falar nela, não posso parar de pensar no que a faria escrever para mim justo agora. Só pode ser uma tragédia... – Afrodite desabafa.

- De quem está falando? Você ainda parece em transe! – Máscara da Morte gela ao ouvir as palavras de seu amor.

- De uma mulher, Máscara. A mulher! – ele fala como se lembrasse de algo belo.

- Dite? Como assim... – Máscara da Morte fica inconformado.

- Uma amiga que me ensinou o que é o amor e fez com que eu me transformasse no cavaleiro de Peixes, mas pensei que estivesse morta. Se me dão licença, tenho muita coisa para pensar agora... – O cavaleiro de Peixes levanta a cabeça, ajeita o corpo e respira fundo.

- Dite... – Máscara da Morte chama choroso.

- Não agora! Você viu o estado que o peixe ficou? Nem parecia o mesmo. – Mu impede Máscara da Morte de ir atrás de Afrodite.

Depois da saída do cavaleiro de Peixes, todos ficam agitados.

- O Afrodite amou alguma mulher? – Perguntava um assustado Shura.

- Todos têm direito ao amor, não importa com quem seja. – Afirma Milo.

- Coitado do Máscara. Será que o Afrodite vai abandoná-lo? – perguntava Aioria.

- Certamente! Do jeito que Afrodite reagiu, aquela não era uma simples mulher. – comentava Saga.

- O amor é lindo, mas às vezes é tão nefasto... – Falava Aldebaran.

- Seja como for, o Máscara precisará de nós. – afirmava Mu.

Já no templo de Peixes, Afrodite fica largado em sua cama, com a carta jogada ao lado, ao alcance das mãos. Ele chora muito, mas faz o impossível para ninguém ouvir. Na arena, os cavaleiros começam a se dirigir para casa, ainda chocados com a reação de Afrodite e o estado emocional de Máscara da Morte, que está terrivelmente triste.

- Alegre-se, Máscara, tenho certeza de que o Dite não irá deixá-lo. – afirma Shakka.

- Amigos, sei que estão tão confusos quanto eu, por isso acredito que estejam sendo sinceros quanto ao respeito que estão tendo por mim. – Fala Máscara da Morte. – Respeitarei o Afrodite e hoje ficarei em casa...

- Daqui a uma semana treinaremos os novos pretendentes a cavaleiro de ouro. – Saga tenta desviar do assunto.

- Nem todos, Saga! Shiryu já ganhou a armadura de Libra e agora está treinando um garoto para ser o novo cavaleiro de Dragão. Hyoga, Seya, Shun e Ikki ganharão as armaduras referentes aos seus signos depois de derrotar o guardião delas e treinarão novos garotos para ser cavaleiros de bronze... – Comenta Kamus.

- Se Kamus, Aioros, Shakka e Aioria perderem as suas armaduras terão que ir embora, não é mesmo? – pergunta Milo, com certa tristeza.

- Na teoria sim, mas a prática é diferente... Atena acha um desperdício treinar os garotos só para a guerra, então ela usará as nossas habilidades para que possamos ajudar de alguma forma os rapazes. Eu os ajudarei na concentração e meditação, Kamus os ajudará na responsabilidade, respeito e quem sabe na cozinha... – Kamus olha feio para ele – Desculpe, não foi por mal! Os irmãos gregos darão aulas de gramática grega para quem veio de fora. Também ajudarão com outras coisinhas, não é mesmo? – Shakka pergunta.

- Sim, é isso mesmo! Como não poderemos mais ficar nas casas zodiacais, moraremos no templo do mestre, nos quartos reservados para os cavaleiros que não têm condições de lutar ou que resolveram se aposentar. – Debocha Aioros.

- Quer dizer, os doentes e velhos? – pergunta Shura.

- Quer ver quem é velho? Estilete enferrujado! – Aioros parte para cima.

- Vou sentir falta da briga desses dois... como sempre foram vizinhos, se pegavam nas escadas mesmo e da casa de Aquário podíamos ver o espetáculo... – comenta Kamus.

Com tanta confusão e descontração, até Máscara da Morte esquecera de Afrodite, ou pelo menos era o que aparentava. Os cavaleiros caminhavam sorridentes e faziam suas brincadeiras. Cada um ficou em sua casa, até que num determinado horário, Máscara resolveu ir à casa de Peixes.

- Afrodite, posso entrar? – pergunta Máscara da Morte.

Ninguém responde.

- Dite?

Preocupado, Máscara da Morte corre para o quarto do cavaleiro de Peixes, que está dormindo. Seu rosto ainda está inchado e a carta que deixara cair da mão esquerda, estava borrada e isso eram provas de que ele havia chorado muito. Ao ver a situação, Máscara pensou em ler o conteúdo da carta misteriosa, mas conteve-se, pensando:

"Não. Ele nunca me perdoaria, além do mais, se for algo muito grave, ele me conta. Acho que vou ajeitá-lo na cama, antes que ele acorde todo quebrado..."

Assim o fez. Com todo o cuidado do mundo, Máscara da Morte removeu a carta da cama, colocando sobre a penteadeira no quarto. O cavaleiro de Câncer voltou à cama e delicadamente ajeitou o amigo, fazendo o impossível para ele não acordar. Assim que ficou satisfeito com a nova posição de Afrodite, deu uma boa olhada em suas roupas: a mesma que usara no treino, nada confortável para dormir e sorriu, pensando consigo mesmo:

"Dite, você e essa mania de produzir-se até para treinar..."

Sem pensar duas vezes, Máscara decidiu retirar a roupa: primeiro os sapatos, depois as meias... Era incrível, mesmo depois de tanto esforço, seus pés ainda eram cheirosos. Era impossível alguém dizer que ele havia treinado pesadamente neste dia e não tomado pelo menos um banho.

Logo Máscara da Morte despertou de seu transe e começou a retirar a camiseta, tão delicada e que revelava um abdômen em perfeito estado. Não havia marcas e seus músculos eram bem definidos sem exageros, é claro! Não queria concorrer ao prêmio de Mister Universo, como alguns cavaleiros pareciam querer.

"Tudo em você é tão delicado e belo, parece um verdadeiro deus grego! O meu deus e amante."

Máscara não consegue conter um leve carinho no abdômen do cavaleiro de Peixes. Agora só falta a calça! A última e mais trabalhosa peça. Precisaria ter muito cuidado para não acorda-lo. O canceriano encarou o desafio com coragem e despiu a última peça que parecia incomodar o sono de seu amor.

Finalmente Afrodite estava livre para dormir. Apenas uma cueca cobria o corpo do cavaleiro de Peixes, uma cueca azul claro, que combinava com a cor de seus olhos. Máscara foi até o armário, de onde retirou um fino lençol e cobriu o corpo da pessoa que mais amava.

"Eu farei de tudo para não vê-lo sofrer, mesmo que isso signifique a nossa separação... Meu amor, se algo o estiver preocupando ou ameaçando eu serei o primeiro a ajudar, pode confiar, meu peixinho!"

Máscara da Morte sai do quarto e volta com uma cadeira nos braços. Ele a coloca delicadamente perto da cama, cuidando para não fazer o mínimo barulho e começa a velar o sono do amigo. Constantemente, Máscara confere a temperatura de Afrodite e a respiração. Sabe que é besteira, mas não consegue se conter.

Passam-se das 9 horas da noite quando Afrodite desperta. Máscara da Morte já se entregou ao cansaço e acabou dormindo na cadeira. O cavaleiro de Peixes percebe o que está acontecendo e dá um pulo da cama, o que faz Máscara acordar.

- Não queria acordá-lo, desculpe! – Dizia Afrodite.

- Tudo bem, esqueça. Vejo que está mais calmo agora. Não quer se abrir?

- Você me perdoa? – Afrodite parecia muito apreensivo.

- Por quê? – Preocupa-se Máscara da Morte.

- Por ter te preocupado e ter feito você...

Máscara da Morte o interrompe com um beijo. É um beijo ardente e selvagem. Suas línguas se roçam, fazendo um belo balé. Alguns diriam que estavam tentando dar um nó entre as duas, tamanho o contato e a fúria de seus movimentos. Os braços também não conseguiam parar, principalmente os de Máscara, que estavam acariciando as costas nuas de seu amado. Sem mais nem menos, Afrodite empurra o corpo de Máscara para longe do seu, abaixa a cabeça e grita:

- Não!

- Dite, o que foi? Você sempre gostou...

- Eu não posso mais.

- Porque não?

- Tenho outras responsabilidades agora.

- Que responsabilidade?

- Não posso contar ainda e... Cadê a carta? – Afrodite treme de tanta tensão.

- Eu guardei, mas não li. Eu te conheço e não quis ofendê-lo. Sei que confia em mim e se estiver precisando, falará.

Afrodite sorri sinceramente para o amigo e se levanta da cama.

- Você é a melhor pessoa com quem convivi nesse Santuário. Sei que não preciso deixar de dizer o quanto amo você e a importância que tem na minha vida, não é mesmo, mas está na hora de revelar a verdade, de falar sobre o meu passado e sobre a Bianca, uma italiana que foi muito especial em minha vida.

- Italiana? Hnf! É coincidência demais para ser verdade...

- Espero que não tenha ciúmes e nem me julgue mal, pois na época eu era um garoto de 12 anos e ela uma adolescente de quase 14. Apesar da diferença de idade, nos demos muito bem, mas ela se foi, deixando uma lembrança muito especial e inesquecível. Parece ridículo e um pouco estranho o que eu li, mas agora tudo se encaixa...

- Pode desabafar, estou aqui para o que der e vier, amore mio!

- Eu sei! – Ele sorri, mas algo chama a sua atenção – Eu falo depois de jantar! Já são quase 10 horas da noite e estou com muita fome.

- Devo confessar que o meu estômago também está reclamando. Vamos, cozinharemos juntos hoje, que tal? Eu faço a bagunça e você limpa!

- Só para variar, né? – Sorri Afrodite.

Na cozinha, Máscara separa e prepara os ingredientes, as panelas e todos os apetrechos necessários. Suas habilidades na cozinha são invejáveis a muito chef famoso. Seu ponto fraco é a organização. Afrodite pensa:

"Não entendo como ele consegue sujar tantos recipientes para fazer um único prato! Às vezes usa todo o meu estoque de panela para fazer refeição para 2 pessoas."

O cavaleiro de Peixes sorri e logo que um recipiente é desocupado, ele já pega e lava, assim fica mais fácil quando a refeição estiver pronta. Sempre foi assim, mas os dois gostavam, pois Máscara não era muito de fazer limpeza e Afrodite não queria sujar as mãos ou deixa-las fedidas de cebola ou algo parecido. Como sempre, os dois terminam quase juntos seus deveres e comem. Desta vez estão em silêncio absoluto, pois a conversa será muito séria e difícil.

CONTINUA

Oi, voltei a escrever seriamente. Acho que sou melhor assim! Este é um aperfeiçoamento da fic "Encontro Inesperado" e prometo causar muitas surpresas!

No próximo capítulo, conheceremos a história da única mulher que Afrodite realmente amou. Já sabemos que é italiana, mas como aconteceu e que tipo de lembrança pode ser tão especial? Espero vocês no próximo capítulo!


	2. Bianca

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

Oi, aqui é o Afrodite, mas podem me chamar de Dite! Principalmente se for um homem alto, gostoso e... Heim? Não falei por mal Máscara, juro!

Gritos e objetos quebrados são ouvidos ao fundo.

Ai... como ia dizendo, agora eu serei o narrador dessa bagaça e falarei da minha Bianca. Ah sim, só para lembrar, quando uma frase estiver entre aspas é por que alguém está pensando. Bom, continuem me acompanhando!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 2 – Bianca

Eu e o Carlo (mais conhecido como Máscara da Morte) fomos até a sala e sentamos no sofá. Ai, como poderia começar a falar de um assunto tão delicado? Um passado tão distante? O assunto era muito grave e a conversa inevitável. Olhei os olhos dele, respirei fundo e falei:

- Está na hora de você saber a verdade sobre o meu passado, Carlo!

- Estou ouvindo!

- Detesto ter que falar isso, mas ainda não poderei contar todos os detalhes, pois eu te amo muito e não sei o como vai reagir quando certos segredos chegarem aos seus ouvidos. Também não sei como reagirei quando receber a lembrança da Bia, mas vou contar todo o meu romance. Vai ser duro para você ter que ouvir, mas você teria que saber mais cedo ou mais tarde, ainda mais agora...

- Você está me deixando preocupado! Não começa...

- Desculpe, mas tudo começou na Groenlândia, onde conheci a Bianca, uma linda garota com apenas 2 anos a mais do que eu. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos lisos e olhos azuis que brilhavam mais do que duas safiras. Ela sempre foi corajosa e decidida. Era engraçado, mas eu posso contar nos dedos as vezes que ela chorou e ainda sobraria dedo. Mesmo quando se feria gravemente, ela levantava, sorria e dizia:

- A dor é psicológica, quanto mais você quer, mais você sente.

Aquele sorriso simples e infantil, aquela falsa ingenuidade que a Bia tinha acabava com qualquer um. Nem eu sei quando tudo começou, mas logo aquela espevitada havia roubado o meu coração. Ela me dava forças para continuar e me incentivava a não me dar por vencido nunca.

Nós crescemos juntos e logo descobrimos o amor, pelo menos era o que pensávamos. Duas crianças juntas, não podia ser diferente! Sem ter com quem me aconselhar, fomos muito além do esperado e desde que fiz 11 anos começamos a nos encarar e agir diferente. Cada dia era mais difícil resistir e a curiosidade aumentava.

Eu já estava com uns 12 anos quando aconteceu o inesperado. Era um dia de verão na Groenlândia, estávamos no mês de junho e o tempo colaborava para o clima de romance. Havia mais: estávamos sozinhos e poderíamos fazer o que quiséssemos. Nós organizamos a mesa e tivemos um janta à luz de velas. Quase queimamos a casa, mas deu certo!

Assim que comemos, bebemos um pouco de vinho também. Se bem que eu não sei se 3 litros pode ser considerado pouco para 2 pessoas. O mais engraçado é que misturávamos a um refrigerante para ficar mais doce e mais apetitoso. Logo começamos a nos beijar: primeiro um selinho na boca, depois um carinho no pescoço e logo o álcool fazia o seu efeito, nos deixando leves e saltitantes.

Eu a levei para minha cama e a beijei da testa aos pés, mesmo ela estando com roupa. Algo pareceu me queimar e tive que tirar a minha roupa, assim como ela. Já estávamos completamente nus quando a coisa realmente esquentou. Ainda éramos jovens e inexperientes, mas tivemos uma noite de amor inesquecível.

Eu a beijava, lambia e dava pequenas mordidas. A Bianca me fazia o mesmo e nosso coração acelerava. Eu senti algo sair de minhas intimidades. Era um líquido meio gosmento e quanto mais animado ficava, mais saía. Não sabia o que significava, mas achava que tinha algo a ver com a emoção.

Nos beijamos mais uma vez e como se tivéssemos sido guiados pelo instinto, começamos a transar. Era algo selvagem, mas muito bonito. Ficamos a noite toda assim, inventávamos posições, seguíamos nossos corações e esquecíamos a razão. Cansamos algum tempo depois e dormimos ali mesmo, sem tomar banho nem nada.

Na manhã seguinte, o pai dela entrou no quarto e nos viu dormindo na mesma cama, abraçados e completamente nus. Ele ficou furioso e nos acordou aos berros. Ainda me lembro das palavras dele:

- FILHO DUM CANE! COMO PÔDE FAZER ISSO AO MEU ANJINHO? Filha, nós entendemos que não é culpa sua, este moleque deve ter te enganado e te forçado a isso, não é?

- Pai? Eu... – Bia chorava.

- Não fale assim conosco! Não fizemos nada de errado! – eu gritei.

- Você a estupra e ainda quer ter razão? Seu demônio pervertido! Não vou deixar barato...

- Pai, não faça nada, pois o Afrodite não me obrigou a tirar a roupa. – defendia Bianca.

- Bia, não piore as coisas. Eu fui treinado para ser um cavaleiro de Atena e não é qualquer coisa que vai me afetar! – eu a encorajava.

- Ainda tem nome de mulher! Isso é um insulto, Venha! – O homem me puxava para fora do quarto.

- Minhas roupas... – eu pedia.

- Você virá assim mesmo! – Ele tentava me arrastar.

Eu acho que já sabia o que ele pretendia: me humilhar! Não podia fazer nada contra ele, pois era um simples homem e o pior, era o pai da Bianca. Se algo acontecesse a ele, ela nunca me perdoaria. Ele me levou nu para o meio da praça e chamou todos os moradores da região. Quando o público era grande, ele começou:

- Vejam, senhoras e senhores! Este moleque pervertido ousou tirar a honra de minha filha! Minha querida princesa, a menina que criei com tanto carinho e respeito. Se não se cuidarem, ele fará o mesmo com todas as meninas. Esta carinha de inocente é só para enganar, mas Afrodite é um tarado e não pode viver com as nossas meninas!

- Ele é só uma criança! – Alguém gritou!

- Linche o pervertido! – Ordenava uma mulher.

Eu estava nervoso e mal podia entender o que as pessoas diziam sobre mim, mas muitos me condenavam. Ao final, fui apedrejado, humilhado e ofendido de várias formas. Todos me olhavam com desprezo e repugnância. As meninas não chegavam a menos de 10 metros de mim e minha vida havia se tornado um inferno. Mas uma coisa me animava, ver o rosto de Bianca, que tentava fazer de tudo para me ajudar.

Um dia ela começou a ter tonturas, desmaios, vômitos e notava-se que não estava bem. Os pais a levaram dali e espalharam por toda a cidade que a filha havia morrido por minha causa. Eu tinha deixado a Bianca doente e não podia perdoar-me.

Ainda não sei como arranjei forças, acho que a minha vergonha era tanta que tinha que sair dali de qualquer forma. Quando cheguei ao Santuário, logo achei um motivo para mudar e reescrever a minha história. O sorriso dela não saía da minha cabeça e sempre que estava triste ou muito ferido, lembrava dela e de uma frase que sempre me diziaa:

- Um homem forte não é aquele que mais bate e sim aquele que luta por um ideal justo e digno, desde que realmente acredite nele.

Carlo, ela era linda e pura, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma mulher selvagem e corajosa. A carta que acabei de receber é dela. Na verdade, ela começou a escrever, mas não pôde concluir, morreu 10 dias antes de enviar a carta, que só chegou às minhas mãos por que alguém resolveu acreditar em mim.

- Ela morreu de quê?

A voz de Carlo arrepiou a minha espinha e tive que me controlar para não chorar.

- Foi um acidente. Ela bateu o carro e resistiu por 2 dias, tempo suficiente para contar a verdade a uma pessoa especial e começar a escrever a carta, que foi terminada pela mesma pessoa que soube de todo o nosso segredo.

Não agüentei mais e chorei compulsivamente, amparado pelo meu Carlo. Eu soluçava e perdia o ar às vezes. Ele não havia me julgado, criticado e muito menos exigido alguma explicação. Foi meu primeiro amor e ele sabia o quanto era especial, pois já havia tido um romance na adolescência. Minto, sempre soubemos que o Carlo era o tipo de pessoa que saía pra farra, pegava de tudo, mas não tinha romances sérios.

Sinceramente, ainda não sei como, mas consegui me acalmar. Olhei nos olhos dele, que estavam um pouco perdidos e sem reação. Aquilo era muito sério e não sabia o que fazer, como me ajudar. Eu respirei fundo e falei:

- Não fique assim, o pior já passou!

- Dite, o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo?

- Você já me escutou, Carlo! – tentei sorrir. Foi um sorriso triste, mas sincero.

- Eu nunca imaginava que tivesse passado por tudo isso. Sempre fora tão alegre e brincalhão... É até uma ironia!

- Não, amigo. Você pode ser feliz sempre que tiver a certeza de que sua vida não está sendo inútil.

- Você ainda a amava?

Senti que ele fez uma força descomunal para pronunciar essas palavras. Ele nunca foi inseguro, mas... eu cheguei o mais perto possível e comecei a brincar com seus cabelos.

Falei algo mais ou menos assim:

- Eu a amei muito, mas foi um amor puro e inocente, quase infantil, apesar de tudo. Talvez não fosse a mesma coisa hoje. De qualquer forma, não podemos ficar especulando o que iria acontecer se eu a reencontrasse, pois isso é impossível. Hoje o meu amor é seu, o meu corpo e meus sentimentos estão todos em você...

O puxei para perto de mim e o abracei, como se estivesse com medo de perdê-lo. Acho que ele entendeu meus sentimentos e as minhas intenções. Ele me pegou no colo e me levou para cama, mas quando a coisa começou a esquentar, eu lembrei de Bianca, carinhosamente acariciei o rosto dele e falei:

- Hoje não! Estou de luto.

Carlo não falou mais nada, se virou e entendeu o meu lado, mas não conseguimos evitar dormir de mãos dadas e acordar abraçados na manhã seguinte. Ele foi o primeiro a acordar e me levou café na cama. Foi nesse momento que me lembrei.

- Carlo! Tenho que avisar Atena.

- O que foi, parece nervoso... – ele ainda se preocupava comigo.

- É que Ártemis vem hoje à tarde.

- Ártemis? O que ela quer? – Carlo parecia que ia ter um filho.

- Não falo da deusa e sim da pessoa que me escreveu e enviou esta carta. É um rapaz, que irá me revelar a lembrança da Bia. Ainda não posso contar todos os detalhes, pois preciso ouvir as explicações dele primeiramente.

- Entendo! Quer que eu o acompanhe?

- Não. É um assunto que deve ser tratado em particular. Se for possível, não deixe ninguém interferir, pois é de extrema importância.

- Se quer assim, então tudo bem! Posso fazer mais alguma coisa?

- Explique para Atena a situação, mas não revele os mínimos detalhes. Sei que apesar da sua fama, quando quer, pode ser o mais discreto dos cavaleiros.

- Não o decepcionarei.

Carlo partiu para o templo de Atena pouco depois e me deixou sozinho. Assim que ele saiu, falei comigo mesmo.

- Carlo, como eu posso dizer-lhe que Ártemis é meu filho, a lembrança que a Bia me deixou? Um filho que nunca esperei ter e que nem sei se vai me aceitar?

Tratei de arrumar a casa e de uma forma inusitada, passei o dia sendo encorajado pelos outros cavaleiros. O interessante é que nem os mais curiosos me perguntaram o porquê da minha reação no dia anterior. Eles me respeitaram e até me animaram um pouco, eu confesso. Agora poderei encarar mais facilmente Ártemis, que acaba de chegar ao Santuário e me espera na arena.

CONTINUA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nossa, que bomba! O Dite tem um filho... Tadinho dele, que romance e que tragédia, heim? Vamos ver como será o encontro de pai e filho no próximo capítulo.

Para quem quiser se comunicar comigo, meu e-mail é a sornasp ARROBA yahoo. com. br

OBS: entre o primeiro a e o s logo em seguida tem o símbolo de sublinhado (ou underline, como queiram)

Para me achar no messenger, é só digitar esse endereço de e-mail, valeu?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:

**Paula-chan: **E aí, tudo bem? Obrigada pelo review. Gostou de conhecer a Bianca? Bom, sempre que eu pensava numa mulher para o Afrodite pensava no nome Bianca, pois é tão delicado (e é italiana, assim como eu e o Carlo!). No próximo capítulo, rolarão algumas surpresas e uma perguntinha, participe! Quem sabe não apareça uma personagem chamada Paula?


	3. O encontro

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

Decidi voltar a narrar em terceira pessoa, pois combinaria mais com a cena, além do mais, aproveitei e copiei a fic Um Encontro Inesperado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 3 – O encontro

Era um dia de sol, muito belo e agradável no santuário de Atena. A câmera se afasta e mostra 2 pessoas se olhando frente a frente. A primeira tem pouco mais de 1,60 m de altura. A outra ultrapassa a medida de 1,80. O mais baixo está à esquerda, tem cabelos ruivos e olhos numa tonalidade azul-bebê, já o da direita tem cabelos azuis claro e olhos da mesma cor. Ambos são muito bonitos e aparentemente, delicados. O vento bate, fazendo seus cabelos ficarem mais esvoaçantes e sexys. O mais alto começa o diálogo:

- Então é você?

- Recebeu a minha carta?

- Não acreditei no que li, mas os fatos não negam.

- Não pense que gosto disso. Também fiquei petrificado ao receber a notícia.

- Imagino! Não será muito fácil revelar esse segredo, sabe o que dizem...

- A seu respeito? Sei sim!

- Quem diria? Eu numa situação dessa... não sei se rio ou choro.

- Eu sempre quis te conhecer. Ouvia histórias a seu respeito, te admirei, ignorei e fiquei com raiva, mas não podia negar os laços do destino.

- Já eu nunca imaginei a sua existência, parece irônico como uma noite muda tudo.

- E agora, o que fazemos?

- Assumirei publicamente! Você poderá ficar ao meu lado se preferir.

- A nossa diferença de idade é bem pequena, não acha?

- É verdade! Será um choque a todos quando revelar a verdade.

- Não sei como nos trataremos perante os outros.

- Se fosse outra ocasião, outra pessoa, saberia! Mas a minha razão diz uma coisa e o coração diz outra... Por que é tão difícil?

- Os deuses deviam estar loucos para fazer algo assim!

- Eu sempre tive medo de ficar na solidão, mas agora não precisarei mais me desesperar. Somos muito parecidos e conseguimos nos entender só com o olhar, mesmo sabendo que essa é a primeira vez que nos vemos.

- Acho que é o nosso sangue falando mais alto. Pai, posso chamá-lo assim, não posso?

- Pode. Você é meu filho querido, mesmo não tendo sido planejado.

- Poderei ficar na sua casa?

- Acho que Atena e os outros não podem me negar este pedido, pois vários cavaleiros moram com suas famílias aqui.

- Fico feliz por essa oportunidade.

Os dois se abraçam fortemente. Estão muito emocionados para pensar em qualquer coisa. Separam-se e sorriem.

- Ártemis, qual é a sua idade mesmo?

- Faço 13 anos dia 10 de março. Ou seja, no mesmo dia que você, Afrodite de Peixes!

- Mesmo sangue e mesma sina. Apesar de ser homem, também carrega o nome de uma deusa... soube que também pode fazer rosas com o seu cosmo.

- Não só rosas como vários tipos de plantas, papai. Depois eu te mostro!

- Como assim?

- Não uso o meu poder só para o combate, mas para a beleza e cura. Ainda tenho muito o que aprender, confesso, mas ao seu lado será mais fácil.

- Eu já te amo muito, meu filho!

- Eu também não posso viver sem você, meu pai!

- Vamos! Os outros precisam saber. Já faz um tempinho que saí de casa e logo eles vêm me procurar.

- Pai, eu não me importo se você não gostar de mulheres. Cada um tem sua opinião, por isso seja feliz sem se preocupar comigo.

- Obrigado querido! Confesso que já estava com um pouco de receio. Mas me diga, você já amou alguém?

- Uma mulher, uma jovem e bela mulher! Ela tem a minha idade, mas já se destaca das demais. Ainda somos jovens, eu sei, mas sabemos que o nosso amor é recíproco.

- Que lindo! Sempre irei recebê-la com muito respeito e consideração.

Os dois sorriem e se abraçam. Eles caminham lado a lado, rumo à casa de Peixes. Ártemis começa a brincar com o pai e eles saem correndo até a câmera os perder de vista.

Assim que começam a subir as escadarias das 12 casas, notam o olhar de curiosidade para o jovem que anda lado a lado com Afrodite. O sorriso dos dois é algo impressionante. Ártemis encara os outros cavaleiros com um certo receio, pois não sabe como será recebido ali.

- Afrodite, sabe que não pode levar estranhos para a sua casa. – Mu comenta.

- Eu conheço as regras, Mu, mas não posso cumpri-las. Esse é Ártemis e depois de saber de quem se trata, tenho certeza de que Atena não proíba a sua estadia aqui. – comenta Afrodite.

- Você não está se arriscando por mim, não é mesmo? – Ártemis está um pouco receoso.

- Não fique assim, vai dar tudo certo, prometo! – Afrodite sorri para ele.

- Não deveria fazer isso, mas se você se responsabiliza, não o impedirei de passar. – Mu fala e sai do caminho.

- Obrigado, Mu! Sei que vocês ficarão muito surpresos depois de saber a verdade. – Afrodite fala.

"Só espero que não se arrependa amigo!" – pensa Mu.

Os dois continuam subindo e chegam ao templo de Touro. Aldebaran os pára quando já estão no centro de sua casa.

- Oi Dite, quem é? – pergunta o taurino.

- Este é o Ártemis e o levarei para conhecer o meu templo. Depois vamos conversar com Atena... – Afrodite fala sorrindo.

- Mas porque o trouxe aqui? – pergunta Aldebaran, desconfiado.

- Não posso falar agora. Tenho que conversar com Atena antes. – explica Afrodite.

- Boa sorte, então. – Fala Aldebaran.

E assim pai e filho subiam até o templo de Peixes. Alguns nem perguntavam nada, mas sabiam que havia alguma coisa por trás. Quando chegaram ao templo de Peixes, Máscara da Morte estava esperando na porta e antes que o canceriano reagisse, Afrodite resolveu começar:

- Este é Ártemis. Ártemis, este é meu amigo Carlo, mas todos os outros o chamam de Máscara da Morte. – Afrodite os apresenta.

- É um jovem muito bonito, Afrodite. Tem os mesmos olhos que você... – comenta Máscara da Morte.

- Obrigado! Você não tem uma cara de malvado. Por que tem o apelido de Máscara da Morte? – pergunta Ártemis.

- Antigamente haviam cabeças de pessoas mortas em minha casa. Todas as pessoas inocentes que eu matei por acidente ou imprudência, mas já paguei pelos meus pecados e me transformei. – responde um triste Máscara da Morte.

- Não queria ofendê-lo, desculpe! Ainda mais que é tão próximo do meu pai... – Ártemis arrepende-se de ter perguntado.

- Pai? – assusta-se Máscara da Morte.

- Isso mesmo, Carlo! Ártemis foi a lembrança que a Bianca me deixou. Naquela noite que fizemos amor, ela ficou grávida de mim e por isso tinha constantes desmaios, tonturas e enjôos. Eles me enganaram, mas agora estou feliz de poder conhecer meu filho. – Afrodite desabafa.

- Bem que os achei parecido... O que estão esperando? Entrem! – Máscara da Morte está muito animado.

- Posso chamá-lo de Carlo? O significado do seu apelido é tão triste que não me sentiria à vontade de tratá-lo por ele. – Ártemis gentilmente pede.

- Entendo suas razões e fico feliz em poder conhecer o filho do meu grande amigo Afrodite! Por isso, chame-me como bem entender. – fala Máscara da Morte.

- Filho, eu lhe mostrarei o meu jardim, venha! – Afrodite o pega pela mão.

- O senhor Carlo não vem? – pergunta Ártemis?

- Não me chame de senhor que eu me sinto velho! Prefiro assistir futebol. – responde Máscara da Morte.

Os dois entram no templo de Peixes e Afrodite mostra a casa. No jardim, os dois observam a imensa plantação de rosas do cavaleiro de Peixes. O sol está se pondo e um leve tom alaranjado no céu faz com que as flores fiquem ainda mais bonitas. Ártemis se aproxima do pai e pergunta:

- O Carlo é seu namorado, não é mesmo?

- É sim, como percebeu?

- A troca de olhares e o jeito como ele me encarou quando nos viu chegando juntos. Ele estava triste, pois tinha medo de te perder.

- Acha mesmo?

- Tenho certeza! Mas Carlo é um nome italiano, não é?

- Sim. Ele é italiano, assim como sua mãe.

- O destino é engraçado, ele dá umas reviravoltas e nos coloca numa situação tão parecida com outras que tivemos no passado...

- Agora que percebi! Você tem o sorriso da Bianca.

- Sempre me falam que sou parecido com a minha mãe, mas eu não sei.

- Me conta um pouco sobre o seu passado?

- Só se você me contar um pouco de você: como se tornou cavaleiro, as lutas que teve, enfim, quero conhecer melhor o meu pai.

- Combinado então!

Os dois conversam ali mesmo e não vêem a hora passar. Ao entrar em casa, Ártemis fica assustado quando olha um relógio na estante.

- Já são mais de 7 horas da tarde! Preciso ir... – fala Ártemis

- Para onde? Você falou que não tinha condições de ficar num hotel e não tem como voltar para a sua casa. – Afrodite rebate.

- Atena pode não gostar da minha presença aqui, papai!

- E você acha que eu deixarei um filho meu passar necessidade? – pergunta Afrodite.

- Se você tentar sair daqui, juro que eu o amarro na cama, nem que tenha que pedir as correntes de Andrômeda emprestadas. – ameaça Máscara da Morte.

- Mas eu vou prejudicar o meu pai... – Ártemis começa a entristecer.

- Oras, porque não pedem autorização à Atena? – Máscara da Morte pergunta.

- É mesmo! Esqueci de falar com ela. Venha, filho! – Afrodite estende sua mão.

- Bom, estou confiando cegamente no senhor, quer dizer, em você, meu pai! – Ártemis sorri e aperta a mão do pai.

Os dois saem rumo ao templo de Atena. Eles param na sala do Grande Mestre, onde Dohko os recebe.

- Boa noite, Afrodite! Este deve ser o famoso Ártemis, não é mesmo?

- Sim, eu sou Ártemis, senhor! – Ártemis o cumprimenta com muito respeito.

- Mestre Dohko, poderia falar com Atena? – Pergunta Afrodite.

- O que quer com ela? – estranha Dohko.

- É um assunto pessoal, desculpe! – Afrodite responde.

- Eu sei que você sempre foi um pouco irreverente, mas sei que não seria louco de ameaçar a vida dela, por isso verei se ela pode atender. – Dohko afirma.

O mestre ancião se levanta e vai até os aposentos de Atena, de onde ela já esperava ser chamada. Ela olha o velho mestre em sua porta, sorri e fala:

- Finalmente Afrodite chegou, não é verdade? Garanto que quer falar comigo!

- Está certa, Atena. Afrodite trouxe o tal de Ártemis até aqui e pede para falar de um assunto pessoal. – Dohko fala com extremo respeito.

Atena se levanta e dirige-se calmamente até a sala do grande Mestre. Quando pai e filho vêem a chegada da deusa, ajoelham-se em respeito e Afrodite diz:

- Peço encarecidamente por uma audiência.

- Podem levantar-se, pois eu estou ouvindo. – ordena a deusa.

CONTINUA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoje vimos o emocionante encontro entre pai e filho, no próximo capítulo saberemos qual será a reação de Atena e dos demais cavaleiros de ouro ao descobrir que Afrodite tem um filho!

**Pessoal, como sou uma boa pessoa, pedirei para que me mandem sugestões de como seria a pretendente do Ártemis e o nome que ela teria! Se ninguém falar nada, eu mesma crio e aí vocês não poderão reclamar, heim?**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**BelaYoukai:** Para sua infelicidade, transformei o Afrodite em papai sim! Escrevi esta fic em homenagem ao meu irmão que é do signo de peixes. Fiquei com muita pena quando ele assistiu pela primeira vez a batalha das 12 casas e disse: "Justo o cavaleiro de Peixes tinha que ser gay?" Por isso resolvi melhorar a imagem do peixinho (depois de muuuuuuuito tempo). Só vou mudar o final se todos concordarem, embora não queira, combinado? Continue lendo e opinando.


	4. O filho de Afrodite

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

Eu sei que não sou conhecido por vocês, mas me dêem a oportunidade de tentar narrar essa história, afinal é a história de minha vida. Falando nisso, esqueci de me apresentar. Meu nome é Ártemis e sou o filho do Afrodite ainda tenho 12 anos, mas já tenho muitos poderes!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 4 – O filho de Afrodite

Eu e o meu pai estávamos sozinhos perante Atena. Era muito emocionante e não sabia como reagir perante a uma deusa tão importante. Meu pai falou:

- Atena, quero esclarecer o passado de Ártemis. Ele não é um rapaz qualquer.

- O Máscara da Morte falou algo sobre o seu passado, sobre a Bianca e sobre a vinda de uma pessoa muito especial na vida de sua falecida amiga. Você já está a algumas horas com ele aqui e preciso saber de quem realmente se trata. – Ela falava de forma segura. Era doce, mas ao mesmo tempo, imponente.

- Ele é meu filho. – Meu pai falou como se fosse a notícia mais normal do mundo.

- Filho? Não sabia que tinha filhos... – ela deixou escapar.

- Nem eu. Só soube pela carta que recebi. Atena, meu filho não tem onde ficar, pois não possui posses e eu não posso deixá-lo passar por necessidades. Sei que alguns cavaleiros, como o Aioria, moram com suas famílias nos seus templos e gostaria de pedir permissão para morar com o meu filho. – Meu pai acabou me deixando um pouco constrangido com essas palavras.

- Você tem razão. Não só os cavaleiros de ouro, mas também os de prata e bronze ganharam o direito de morar com a família no Santuário e não posso negar um pedido desses, ainda mais sabendo que o rapaz não tem recursos e poderá passar por necessidades. Além do mais, não vejo maldade nos olhos dele... – Atena sorriu para mim.

Ela está se aproximando. E agora? Como reagir? Estou um pouco inseguro, mesmo tendo o meu pai ao meu lado. O que ela decretar, o que ela fizer, terá que ser aceito. Quase grudei no teto com o susto que levei quando ela tocou em meu ombro direito.

- Você é um rapaz muito bonito, Ártemis. Os cavaleiros gostarão de conhecê-lo, tenho certeza! É impressionante o quanto consegue ser parecido com o seu pai. Os traços, os olhos... Bom, lhe dou as boas-vindas e espero que seja muito bem tratado e possa ser feliz enquanto viver aqui. – ela falou olhando nos meus olhos.

Eu engoli em seco, pois estava assustado demais para poder ter qualquer reação. Respirei fundo, olhei nos olhos do meu pai e nos dela. Deixei escapar um largo sorriso e me lembrei que teria que entregar uma encomenda a ela, mas não poderia deixar meu pai ver aquilo. Queria que fosse surpresa. Eu falei:

- Atena, é uma honra poder conhecê-la de perto. Como sempre me disseram é muito sábia e generosa... – eu falei do fundo do meu coração.

- Obrigado pela compreensão, Atena. Agora devo avisar a todos sobre a permanência dele aqui e revelar que ele é meu querido filho. – meu pai falava orgulhosamente.

- Eu me proponho a ajudar no que for preciso. Por hora, Dohko e os outros deverão saber que Ártemis dormirá essa noite na casa de Peixes e amanhã você conta a verdadeira identidade do garoto. – Atena falou de forma tão simpática...

- Concordo! Se você me permite, irei curtir o meu filho em minha casa. – Meu pai falou.

- Pai, posso falar uma coisa para Atena? – perguntei um pouco temeroso.

- Estou ouvindo, meu jovem. Não se intimide! – ela disse carinhosamente.

- Mas eu não queria que meu pai ouvisse! – falei quase num tom de reclamação.

Ele me olhou com um certo sorriso, acho que tinha a ver com a forma desconcertada que eu apresentava. Atena consentiu com a cabeça e meu pai se afastou, nos deixando a sós. Eu sorri orgulhosamente para ela e peguei um envelope que trazia escondido dentro de minha roupa.

- Atena, me mandaram entregar essa encomenda em suas mãos. Esses são os documentos sobre o pretendente a cavaleiro de Peixes, o único que faltava... – eu falei.

Atena tomou o documento de minhas mãos com muito carinho e leu. Ela quase caiu ao chão de susto, mas sorriu muito. Olhou para mim e disse:

- Você tem certeza do que está escrito aqui?

- Tenho. Vai deixar o pretendente a cavaleiro de Peixes ir disfarçado? – perguntei.

- Se as amazonas usam máscara, não vejo mal nenhum. Só espero que as vestes dele não sejam muito grandes, senão terá dificuldades para lutar.

- Eu sei. Não pense que isso já não foi testado...

- Agora vá, antes que seu pai desconfie!

- Ah sim! Obrigado por tudo...

Eu sorri e corri em direção ao meu pai. Acabei nem me virando para saber qual era a reação dela, mas agora já foi. Teria um longo dia amanhã e tinha que estar bem preparado. Nós descemos as escadarias rumo à casa de Peixes e ele nem me perguntou o que eu tinha de tão especial para falar com ela.

O senhor Carlo, ou melhor, o Carlo ainda estava na casa de Peixes, aguardando a nossa chegada. Ele nos recebeu com um certo receio, pois estava escuro e de longe era impossível ver as nossas expressões. Conforme os nossos rostos se revelaram, ele nem precisou perguntar, pois meu pai já vinha anunciando:

- Atena deixou o Ártemis ficar. Não é maravilhoso?

- Sim. Torci muito para que o final fosse esse. Venham, já preparei a janta e se não comer agora, vai esfriar. – Carlo sorria.

Ele ficou um pouco mais inseguro agora, eu senti. Acho que não quer me passar alguma imagem errada ou coisa parecida. Afinal, ele não sabe que eu já aceitei o namoro dos dois. Vendo seu constrangimento, sentei-me e logo falei:

- Carlo, não precisa agir com medo, como se a qualquer hora fosse fazer algo errado, pois eu sei o quanto ama meu pai. Só posso dizer que se você fizer ele sofrer, eu te bato, entendeu? – eu comecei a falar sério e ao final da última frase já caía em gargalhada.

- Ártemis? – ele pareceu um pouco assustado.

- Esse aí tem uma percepção muito apurada. Ele já descobriu o nosso romance e até gostou de me ver feliz. – meu pai falou alegremente.

Eu olhei para os dois cavaleiros que estavam um pouco ruborizados, mas felizes. Eles me olharam e perceberam que eu já deixara de ser criança e talvez entendesse melhor do que ninguém aquela situação. Brincamos por todo o jantar e logo caí de sono. Dormi no quarto de hóspedes, que ficava em frente ao quarto do meu pai, ou melhor, eu desmaiei na cama, pois não ouvi nada depois que deitei ali.

Na manhã seguinte, levantei cedo, como sempre fora acostumado e fui para a cozinha. Revirei os armários, a geladeira e tudo o que poderia ver ali. Precisava saber o que tinha à disposição e comecei a fazer o café da manhã. Estava tão feliz com tudo o que estava acontecendo que tinha que fazer algo especial e por isso tinha que saber que ingredientes poderia usar. Confesso que não sou um bom cozinheiro, mas espero agradar ao meu pai e ao Carlo.

Carlo dormira conosco, ou melhor, com o meu pai. Eu percebi quando acordei de manhã e abri a porta do quarto, querendo saber se o meu pai havia acordado. Eles estavam tão próximos e tão lindos, que fechei a porta com muito cuidado para não acorda-los. Foi nesse momento que decidi fazer o café e aqui estou eu inventando alguma coisa. Como vai ficar, nem eu sei, mas gosto de inventar pratos malucos, misturando ingredientes ou receitas. Já estou quase terminando e posso ouvir vozes vindo em direção à cozinha. Uma voz grossa comenta:

- Que cheiro bom? O que está fazendo?

- Bom dia, Carlo! Estou inventando algo para comer. Se vai prestar, não sei. – falei sorrindo.

- Ah, bom dia, Ártemis! Que grosseria a minha! Nem tinha cumprimentado... – ele falou um pouco sem graça, mas logo abriu um sorriso carinhoso e se aproximou de mim. – A aparência também está bonita.

- Que negócio é esse de assediar meu filho? – papai parecera um pouco bravo, mas dava para notar que brincava.

- Pai?

- Dite?

- Bom dia a todos! – ele falava sorrindo, estava realmente feliz.

- Bom dia! – eu e o Carlo respondemos em coro.

- Então você sabe cozinhar... o que faz, filho? - Ele perguntou aproximando-se de nós.

- Boa pergunta. Eu fucei pelos armários e achei uns ingredientes interessantes, uni e resolvi fazer algo. – falei sorrindo. Sem querer, deixei escapar – Mamãe sempre disse que eu era péssimo para seguir receitas, mas ótimo para inventar pratos exóticos.

Porque me lembrei dela naquele momento especial? Ainda não estava acostumado com a perda dela e as lembranças me deixavam um pouco tristes. Percebi que meu pai também ficou um pouco abalado ao me ouvir falar nela, mas havia escapado e eu não poderia fazer mais nada...

- Ei, Ártemis, tenha coragem! Não é pecado ficar se lembrando de uma pessoa que amamos, principalmente se for sua mãe. Será difícil, mas levante a cabeça e siga em frente. – Eu olhei para o meu locutor, era o Carlo, que sorria.

- Tem razão, Carlo. – enxuguei uma lágrima que havia teimado em cair – Agora sentem-se cavaleiros, pois eu os servirei hoje. – falei já sorrindo.

Nós comemos calmamente. Não é que a gororoba estava boa? Recebi elogios sinceros dos dois e assim que terminei, comecei a arrumar as loças. Meu pai quis impedir, mas eu insisti e resolvemos que nós três arrumaríamos a cozinha: eu organizei a mesa e secaria a louça, meu pai iria lavar e Carlo guardava, me mostrando o lugar certo de cada coisa. Mais tarde, quando meu pai e o Carlo sairiam para treinar, um soldado havia avisado para que eu fosse junto.

Estava com as emoções à flor da pele. Não saberia o que aconteceria, mas meu pai e o Carlo me acalmavam. Todos os cavaleiros nos encaravam com um certo ar de dúvida quando chegamos de mãos dadas. Eu senti que estava muito vermelho, pois meu coração não parava de bater e eu estava quase suando. Dohko nos recebeu, falando:

- Ártemis, Atena quer falar com você. Ela disse que eu deveria tratá-lo muito bem e é isso que farei. Ela já está a caminho, pode vir e sentar-se ao meu lado.

- Quem é ele, mestre? – Um rapaz de longos cabelos negros perguntava. Ele era o cavaleiro de libra, ironicamente o mais novo de todos.

Nesse momento, olhei para o meu pai, estava pálido e estático. As emoções à flor da pele. Ele encarava Dohko, esperando a resposta com o coração na mão. Ele devia estar pensando que se alguém deveria falar sobre mim, deveria ser ele mesmo, mas não disse nada. A resposta de Dohko acalmou os sentimentos de meu pai:

- Ainda não sei, Shiryu. Estou apenas cumprindo as ordens.

- Ártemis, não se preocupe, Atena é muito boa e generosa, não fará mal nenhum. – Carlo me disse.

- Pode ir, Ártemis. Aproveite e assista ao nosso treinamento enquanto espera. – meu pai falou calmamente.

Eu sorri e acompanhei o velho mestre. Sei que todos ainda se perguntavam o porquê estava sendo tratado daquele jeito, mas não falei nada e obedeci às ordens de meu pai. Na verdade, eram mais instruções do que ordens, mas tudo bem. Era interessante ver os movimentos de cada um dos cavaleiros. Seus golpes, sua agilidade... senti um cosmo poderoso e vi todos parar suas lutas e se ajoelhar. O mestre ancião também já estava ajoelhado, olhei para trás e vi Atena se dirigindo a mim e sem nenhum controle sobre o meu corpo, acabei ajoelhando perante a sua imagem divina.

- Bom dia Ártemis. – ela me cumprimentou.

- Bom dia. – respondi.

- Podem voltar ao treinamento, cavaleiros! Vocês dois também já podem se levantar. – ela ordenava.

Cumprimos as suas ordens e ela sentou-se ao meu lado. Olhando os movimentos de seus cavaleiros, ela percebeu que estavam um pouco desconcentrados e falou:

- Afrodite, venha também, o interesse maior é seu!

Nesse momento ninguém se movimentava. Carlo era o único que entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas não falava. Meu pai se aproximou de nós, sorriu largamente para mim e reverenciou Atena. A deusa falou:

- Você deve contar a todos sobre o Ártemis. Se não falar, eu falo!

- Tudo bem, será uma honra e um orgulho para mim, contar quem ele é e porque está aqui. – já em pé, meu pai falou passando as mãos em meus cabelos.

Acho que nunca esquecerei essa cena! Meu pai virou-se para a arena, onde todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro estavam reunidos. Respirou fundo e começou a discursar:

- Amigos, sei que muitos estão se perguntando o que Ártemis está fazendo aqui e porque Atena autorizou sua estadia na casa de Peixes. Todos devem lembrar-se da carta que recebi há dois dias e que me deixou tão abalado. Essa carta revelou um segredo muito importante, mas também me trouxe uma notícia muito triste: Bianca, a única mulher que realmente amei, havia morrido num acidente dias atrás. Ela foi muito especial para mim e tivemos uma única noite de amor, que foi inesquecível e especial. O segredo que a carta havia me revelado tinha a ver com essa noite: eu tinha tido um filho com a Bianca e esse filho é o jovem Ártemis que todos já conhecem.

Ao falar isso, ele se voltou a mim e me abraçou. O alvoroço foi grande com aquela notícia. Todos estavam chocados e assustados com tudo aquilo. Afinal, meu pai tinha apenas 25 anos e eu já tinha 12... Dohko sorriu sinceramente e parecia estar emocionado. Ele disse ao meu pai:

- Parabéns, você deve estar feliz em saber que é pai.

- Sim, estou. Apesar dele ter nascido no mesmo dia que fiz 13 anos, não me arrependo de nada e me sinto orgulhoso. – Afrodite falava.

- Sabe, agora me veio um fato engraçado na cabeça: se eu seguisse o seu exemplo e tivesse um filho agora, você seria avô aos 26 anos. Para quem não sonhava ser pai, deve ser muito estranho saber que pode ser avô antes dos 30. – brinquei com ele.

- Ainda não havia me tocado disso... vê se aquieta o facho, heim? Não quero ser avô antes dos 60! – meu pai falava.

- O problema é seu! Não esperarei até os 47 para ter um filho. Mas também não pretendo me casar tão cedo... ainda tenho que estudar, estabilizar minhas condições financeiras e fazer muita coisa antes de ter um filho. – falei sinceramente.

Nós descemos os degraus da arena abraçados e fomos ao encontro dos demais cavaleiros de ouro. Eles me cumprimentaram, encheram de pergunta e quase fui trucidado ali. Se não fosse o Carlo, acho que teria morrido ali mesmo. Assim que todos estavam calmos, fui ver o que Atena tanto queria comigo. Ela estava muito séria e exigiu que a conversa fosse a sós.

- Ártemis, sei que ainda está conhecendo seu pai e que gostaria de ficar com ele, mas daqui a 5 dias, os pretendentes a cavaleiros de ouro passarão por um teste e saberão se estão aptos ou não a se tornar cavaleiros. Quem não estiver, será treinado pelo cavaleiro de ouro responsável pela armadura que pretendia e por isso todos devem se concentrar. A partir de agora, todo cavaleiro deve ficar sozinho em sua casa zodiacal e por isso você terá que ficar na companhia de alguns cavaleiros de bronze.

- Sei onde pretende chegar, Atena. Acatarei o seu pedido e hoje mesmo irei para onde achar melhor. – Eu tentei ser educado.

- Logo depois do almoço, chamarei 4 cavaleiros de bronze para fazer-lhe companhia. – ela avisou.

- Então aproveitarei para treinar um pouco e conhecer novos colegas. – Eu estava dividido. Sabia que era inevitável a nossa separação, mas não queria deixar meu pai.

- Agora vá, aproveite o tempo restante para ficar ao lado do seu pai. Logo poderá ficar novamente ao lado dele. – ela falou.

Saí e falei com o meu pai sobre a conversa de Atena. Ele ficara um pouco triste, mas todos os cavaleiros teriam que se separar de suas famílias e ele não era exceção. Meu pai ficou um pouco triste por dois motivos: teria que se separar de mim e do Carlo. Arrumamos as minhas coisas e logo após o almoço subi com o meu pai e com o Carlo para o templo de Atena. Logo notei 4 jovens, todos tinham quase a mesma idade do Shiryu, mas pareciam ser muito fortes, assim como o cavaleiro de libra. Atena estava junto deles e isso me deixou tranqüilo e animado. Deveriam ser os cavaleiros que ela me disse.

- Atena, como o combinado, trouxe o meu filho. – Meu pai falou com uma certa angústia.

- Boa tarde, Ártemis. Você se parece muito com o seu pai! – Cumprimentava o cavaleiro de cabelos e olhos verdes.

- Quem diria, heim Afrodite? Você sendo papai... – Brincava o mais alto e mais velho do grupo. Tinha cabelos escuros na altura do ombro.

- Só espero que não seja tão excêntrico como o pai! – falava um de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Era o mais baixinho do grupo.

- Seya, olha o respeito! Desculpe o nosso amigo, mas às vezes ele não pensa no que diz. – Era a vez de um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis falar.

- Seya pensando? Só um pato pra falar isso mesmo! – falava novamente o mais velho.

- CALA A BOCA, IKKI! – gritaram o loiro e o de cabelo castanho.

Fiquei observando aquela discussão. Os 4 já deviam se conhecer a muito tempo, pois brincavam e brigavam muito. Eu notei a amizade que eles tinham entre si e sorri com a confusão. Meu pai já estava furioso com a reação daquele grupo e se o Carlo e eu não o segurássemos, seriam 4 cavaleiros a menos. Atena interferiu, falando:

- Ártemis, desculpe pela briga, mas eles são amigos há muito tempo e sempre acham motivo para discussão. – ela falou.

- Tudo bem, Atena. Eu até gostei disso, pois assim pude conhecer melhor a personalidade de cada um. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Bom, então irei apresentar. Este de cabelo e olhos verdes é o Shun, atual cavaleiro de Andrômeda e pretendente a cavaleiro de Virgem. – Shun dá um passo à frente e faz uma reverência japonesa – Ao lado dele, está o atual cavaleiro de Fênix, Ikki que disputará a armadura de Leão. O Ikki é o irmão mais velho do Shun. – Ikki faz um leve aceno com a cabeça – Esse de cabelo castanho, como já deve ter notado é Seya, o cavaleiro de Pégaso. Ele lutará pela armadura de Sagitário e o loiro é o Hyoga, cavaleiro de Cisne e pretendente a cavaleiro de Aquário.

Depois de Atena ter dito essas palavras, me aproximei e só não fui cumprimentado por Ikki. Olhei para trás e vi que meu pai estava um pouco inseguro. Dei o sorriso mais aberto que poderia e falei:

- Pode ir tranqüilo, pai. Se Atena os escolheu para me fazer companhia é porque posso confiar. Além do mais eu adoro uma bagunça.

Meu pai respirou fundo. Estava emocionado e não resisti. Corri para abraçá-lo, mas seriam só 5 dias e passariam rápido. Enxuguei as lágrimas dele e pude perceber que até o Carlo estava emocionado com tudo aquilo. Me despedi de meu pai e me aproximei dos rapazes, sempre alegre e confiante.

CONTINUA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No próximo capítulo veremos as lutas pelas armaduras e que a aparição da pretendente de Ártemis está próxima, por isso se ainda querem batizá-la, aproveitem!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**persefone-sama** Obrigada pelos elogios e é claro que vou continuar! Esta é a fic que mais estou gostando de escrever... só não atualizo diariamente porque não tenho tempo, senão já tava concluída. heheheeh


	5. Especial 1 Surpresas e Bagunças

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

Como me deixo levar pelas emoções, resolvi fazer um especial de como teria sido os dias de Ártemis com os cavaleiros de bronze. Será o primeiro e talvez não seja o último...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Especial 1 – Surpresas e Bagunças

Ártemis carregava suas malas. Era uma mochila estilo alpinismo e 2 malas retangulares, tradicionais, ENORMES. Seya logo se oferece:

- Quer que eu o ajude com as malas?

- Não precisa. É leve.

- Eu insisto. Assim você pode ficar com pelo menos uma mão livre... – Seya fala carinhosamente.

- Se insiste então lhe darei a mais leve. – Ártemis fala.

O rapaz coloca no chão a mala que carregava na mão esquerda. E Seya logo a levanta, com sua mão direita. O cavaleiro de Pégaso arregala o olho e pergunta:

- O que é isso? Está carregando um bloco de chumbo?

- Que isso! Nem ta tão pesado assim... – O rapaz diz, descontraído.

- Não entendi... – comenta Shun.

- Essa mala não pode ser a mais leve! Isto é mais pesado que a urna da minha armadura com a armadura! – Seya reclama.

- Você que é um fracote, mesmo! Deixe-me ver! – Hyoga diz meio na brincadeira e pega a mala.

- E agora? O que vai dizer? Fortão... – Seya debocha ao ver a expressão de surpresa do loiro.

- Realmente é inacreditável! Tem certeza que é a mais leve? – Hyoga pergunta colocando a mala no chão.

- Se querem tanto saber, olhem! – Ártemis coloca as outras malas no chão e se afasta, deixando os cavaleiros de bronze para testar.

Seya levanta as três, assim como Hyoga e os dois se espantam. Eles dizem em coro:

- É verdade! Aquela era a mala mais leve.

- Nossa, é tão pesado assim? – Shun pergunta.

- Aposto que é frescura do pato e do Seya! – Ikki fala, se aproximando e levantando as malas.

- E então, pavão exibido? – pergunta Hyoga, de braços cruzados.

Ikki mostra um olhar assassino para Hyoga e antes que pudesse responder, Ártemis interfere:

- Eu disse que dava conta sozinho. Isso não é nada!

Quando ele vai pegar as três bagagens, Ikki se põe à sua frente, falando:

- Deixe-me mostrar que não sou nenhum fresco! Carregarei uma das malas com prazer!

- Então carregue a que eu entreguei ao Seya e vamos logo para a casa onde ficarei! – O rapaz diz pegando a mochila e a outra mala com extrema facilidade. Fato que os espantou um pouco.

Já a caminho para o local onde eles dormiriam, Seya pergunta:

- Você treina para ser cavaleiro?

- Não do jeito severo que vocês estão acostumados. – Ártemis ri. – Mas quando treinei no Brasil eu tinha uns desafios...

- Verdade? – Todos se espantam.

- Qual é a constelação que você defende? – Pergunta Shun, que completa – Ou pretende defender?

- Eu não gostaria de falar nisso. Pode parecer um pouco absurdo, mas eu treinava para ajudar uma amiga e por que minha mãe queria que eu conseguisse me defender caso os cavaleiros de ouro viessem querer se vingar do que foi feito ao meu pai. – O rapaz se entristece.

- O que fizeram ao Afrodite? – pergunta Seya.

- Não sei. Minha mãe nunca teve coragem de contar, mas ela garantiu que esse jeito feminino dele foi devido à humilhação que ele sofreu depois que o meu avô materno encontrou os meus pais na cama. – Ártemis fala cabisbaixo. – Deve ter sido algo realmente grave...

- Não fique triste! O que importa é que seu pai e você estão bem. Espero que tenha conseguido ajudar a sua amiga também. – Shun falou com seu doce sorriso.

- Tem razão, como me disse a minha amiga, quem vive de passado é museu! – Ártemis falou mais alegre.

- Onde você conseguiu chegar no seu treinamento? – pergunta Hyoga.

- Muito além do esperado e posso mostrar a vocês. Como disse anteriormente, eu treinava para dar forças à minha amiga que treinava para ser a amazona de onça. Eu me infiltrei no treinamento. O mestre dela quis me afastar a todo o custo no início, mas depois resolveu me adotar como discípulo e viajávamos pelo Brasil em busca de desafios. Enfrentamos a seca, o frio, o calor, chuva que não acabava mais, diversos estilos de terreno, passamos fome e já quase explodimos de comer... Ai, é tão incrível como um país pode ter cenas tão deprimentes e outras que levam você a imaginar que o paraíso é lá! Conheci várias culturas, religiões, sotaques e raças. Todas falando a mesma língua, a língua da alegria e amizade, a língua do amor! – Ártemis demonstrava a saudades em seus olhos.

- Nossa, o Deba nunca falou muito conosco a respeito de sua terra natal. Não imaginava que era tão bom... – comenta Seya.

- Dizem que lá é muito quente! Eu não sei se me adaptaria... – Hyoga fala.

- Depois do discurso do Ártemis eu fiquei curioso e com vontade de conhecer! – Shun fala.

- Dizem que tem muita mulher gostosa lá. – Ikki provoca.

- Ikki você nem imagina! E quando chega o carnaval então... As escolas de samba se exibem num local chamado sambódromo. A maioria vai nua ou semi-nua, só com o corpo pintado e as fantasias. O traje de banho nas praias é sem noção! Tudo micro. – Ártemis explica.

- Garanto que deve ser um país de perdição! – reclama Hyoga.

- Não é bem assim, Hyoga. Apesar dos trajes, as mulheres e homens se dão ao respeito. Bom, pra toda regra há exceções, mas não é a putaria que vocês imaginam. Outra coisa que você se enganou é quanto à temperatura. No sul do Brasil existem cidades onde nevam. Está certo que é uma neve de alguns minutos, diferente de lugares como o norte da Europa, mas chega a temperaturas negativas. – Ártemis fala.

- Não querendo ser chato, mas chegamos! – Ikki fala apontando para a casa onde ficariam.

- É grande! – O rapaz comenta ao ver um sobrado antigo e que dava quase o dobro da casa de Peixes em largura e comprimento.

- Esta é uma das casas dos cavaleiros de bronze. Você vai dormir no quarto do Seya. Eu, Shun e Hyoga dormiremos num quarto ao lado. – Ikki informa, sendo o primeiro a entrar.

Ele coloca a mala ao lado de uma cama e anuncia:

- Esta será a sua cama, Ártemis. Pode usar o armário que está atrás da cama para colocar as suas coisas. Qualquer coisa é só chamar algum de nós.

- Obrigado, Ikki. A todos vocês também. Prometo que serei um bom companheiro de quarto e não bagunçarei muito... – O rapaz fala diretamente para Seya e deposita a bagagem no chão.

- Só não espere que o Seya faça o mesmo! – provoca Hyoga.

- Ei! Eu não sou tão bagunceiro assim... – reclama Seya.

- Ah não? Lembra-se do dia que misturou as roupas limpas com as sujas e nem você sabia separar depois? E de quando deixou o seu tênis no cesto de roupa suja e ficou que nem louco procurando depois? – Hyoga pergunta.

Completamente constrangido, Seya se defende:

- Eu tinha 6 anos nessa época...

- Mentira! Esse negócio de misturar as roupas aconteceu há pouco tempo e tivemos que cheirar peça por peça para lavar. Por fim, resolvemos lavar tudo mesmo e você tinha que usar as minhas roupas ou as do Hyoga... – Shun acusa.

Ártemis solta uma gargalhada. Ele se recompõe e começa a falar:

- Acho que vai ser muito divertido! Me digam, são vocês quem cozinham?

- Na verdade isso fica mais a cargo do Shun e do Hyoga, pois eu e o Ikki já provamos que somos um pouco desastrados na cozinha. – Seya explica.

- Mesmo ficando só com a tarefa de secar as louças o Seya consegue fazer baderna, imagine cozinhando! – Ikki reclama.

- Deve ser como o Carlo... – Ártemis fala.

- Quem? – Os cavaleiros perguntam.

- O cavaleiro de Câncer, oras! Ah é, vocês o chamam de Máscara da Morte... – Ártemis responde, lembrando do "detalhe".

- Não me diga que ele... – Ikki comenta surpreso.

- Ele cozinha e o meu pai arruma a cozinha. É sempre assim! – Ártemis fala.

- Imaginem o Máscara de avental! – ri Seya.

- Imagine a gororoba que sai dali... – Hyoga faz cara de nojo ao pensar.

- Eu não posso imaginar uma cena dessas. O Shiryu vai ficar de queixo caído quando souber. – Shun fala.

- O que vai me deixar de queixo caído, Shun? – Shiryu pergunta, já na porta.

- Shiryu? – Todos se surpreendem.

- Boa tarde Ártemis, boa tarde amigos, tudo bem? – Shiryu logo entra no quarto.

- Mas os cavaleiros de ouro não tinham que ficar no confinamento? – estranha Shun.

- Bom, Atena abriu uma exceção para mim e deixou eu ficar com vocês. Como eu não lutarei daqui a 5 dias, não preciso ficar concentrado... – esclarece Shiryu.

- Ei, Shiryu, você acredita que o Máscara da Morte cozinha? – pergunta Seya.

- Sim, eu até já comi um de seus pratos era espaguetti ao não-sei-lá-o-quê, um prato italiano e tinha uns bolinhos de carne muito bom, com nome estranho. Foi uma de minhas melhores refeições. – Shiryu até lambe os lábios ao lembrar.

- Spaguetti ao sugo com porpetas? – Ártemis pergunta.

- Acho que é algo assim... Você conhece? – Shiryu pergunta.

- Não só conheço como sei fazer. E não foi o Carlo quem me ensinou. Aprendi no Brasil. Lá porpeta é conhecido como almôndega... – Ártemis fala orgulhosamente.

- Pensei que só o Afrodite chamasse o Máscara da Morte de Carlo! Bom, quero provar seu talento na cozinha – Shiryu avisa.

- Beleza! É só arranjar os ingredientes e eu faço! – Ártemis anuncia.

- Que bom, a variedade de pratos que conhecíamos já estava caindo na rotina. – Comenta Hyoga.

- Então prepare os seus estômagos e me perdoem pelos atentados à tradição. Como diria a minha mãe, eu sou um excelente cozinheiro, desde que não tenha receita para seguir. Eu misturo pratos, ingredientes e chego a sabores e variedades incríveis. – Ártemis fala.

- Seu pai e o Máscara já o elogiaram muito nesse quesito durante os treinos. Os cavaleiros de ouro estão doidos para experimentar seus pratos. – Shiryu fala.

- Bom, se o Carlo conseguiu me perdoar por trazer vinho doce ou suave, como chamam no Brasil, acho que os outros não irão se importar de eu fazer umas improvisações... – Ártemis diz sorrindo.

- Estranho, não sabia que você já tinha ido ao Brasil! – Exclama Shiryu.

- Eu nasci lá! Logo que a minha mãe ficou grávida, os meus avós mandaram-na para o Brasil, onde nasci, me criei e treinei. Meu pai sabia disso, pois a carta foi postada de São Paulo, a maior cidade de lá! – Ártemis estranha.

- Esse é o tipo de coisa que ninguém pergunta e a gente esquece de comentar. – Shun fala.

- O que você fazia no Brasil além de aprender a cozinhar? – Pergunta Ikki, curioso.

- Eu aprendi a dançar vários estilos de música, aprendi a usar o meu cosmo para manipular qualquer tipo de planta, aprendi a me virar na mata para conseguir comer, enfim aprendi de tudo, até as leis do catolicismo. – Ártemis declara.

- Você também cria rosas como o Afrodite? – Shun se espanta.

- Não só rosas. Posso fazer de tudo. Desde plantas que curam doenças ou ferimentos até plantas que matam ou deixam a pessoa paralisada. – Ártemis avisa.

- Pode dar uma demonstração de seu poder? – pergunta um curioso Seya.

- Posso! Começarei deixando-o com sono.

- Duvido! – Seya cruza os braços.

- Antes de mais nada, isso é só um calmante natural. É a mesma coisa que tomar um chá de camomila, por isso não precisam temer! – Ártemis avisa.

Os cavaleiros não acreditam muito na história, mas Ártemis fecha os olhos, concentra-se e o corpo de Seya passa a ser circundado por inúmeras flores de camomila. As flores começam a girar cada vez mais rápido até começar a parecer ser uma coisa só. A velocidade é tão alta que elas se desfazem sozinhas e assim que Ártemis abre novamente o olho, as flores já haviam se desaparecido por completo e Seya está com uma cara de cansaço. Ártemis vai até ele e o segura para colocar na cama logo em seguida. Pégaso acaba dormindo profundamente.

- Incrível! Nem o seu pai é capaz de algo assim! – comenta Shun.

- Ah, isso só foi possível por que Seya estava desprotegido! – O garoto fala humildemente.

- E por que ele é um inútil! Se fosse eu, você não conseguiria... – Ikki provoca.

- É um desafio? Eu não recuso desafios! – Ártemis anuncia.

- Que tipo de mágicas pode fazer ainda? – Ikki pergunta com desdém.

- Que não prejudique gravemente o meu adversário, posso fazer alguém se portar como se estivesse bêbado, deixar essa pessoa em estado de euforia, curar uma doença qualquer, cicatrizar ferimentos, causar prisão de ventre, soltar o intestino, enfim, um monte de coisas. Por quê? – Ártemis pergunta, já sabendo a resposta.

- Então tente me deixar bêbado! – Desafia Ikki.

- Ikki? – Shun se preocupa.

- Deixa pra lá, Shun! Vamos rir um pouco. – Hyoga fala.

- Que assim seja.

Realizando uma técnica parecida, mas com outro tipo de flor, Ártemis espera a reação de Ikki, que começa a andar cambaleante e berrando:

- Shun, meu irmãozinho! Isso é muito bom... – a voz de Ikki sai mole.

- Ikki? – todos se assustam.

- Aí, garoto, você é dos meus! Muito poderoso mesmo... – Ikki se dirige a Ártemis.

- Ártemis, ele também vai ter enxaqueca ao acordar? – pergunta Shiryu, preocupado.

- Não, mas posso trazê-lo ao normal... – Ártemis fala, mas é interrompido por Hyoga.

- Espere! Vou me divertir um pouco. – Anuncia o loiro.

- O que vai fazer com o meu irmão? – pergunta Shun.

- Nada de mais e... – Hyoga falava, mas pára ao sentir o cosmo de Ártemis.

O filho de Afrodite se concentra e usando outra técnica, traz Ikki ao seu normal. Fênix logo se põe ereto na sua tradicional postura "sou invencível" e declara:

- Acho que o subestimei! – Saindo do quarto.

- Ikki? – Shun chama, preocupado.

- Agora não, Shun. Ele está envergonhado por ter perdido para Ártemis. – Shiryu o impede de ir atrás do irmão.

- Eu não queria causar transtornos, mas não resisto a um desafio... – informa o garoto.

- Entendo. Não se preocupe ele tinha que quebrar a crista mesmo! – Hyoga fala.

- Ártemis, você pode mesmo curar qualquer tipo de lesão? – pergunta Shiryu.

- Sim, há alguém ferido? – pergunta um curioso Ártemis.

- Não exatamente. É que Seya se feriu gravemente na luta contra Hades há 3 anos e até hoje tem dificuldades em alguns movimentos nas pernas. – confessa o cavaleiro de libra.

- Eu notei, mas não falei nada para evitar aborrecimentos! Bom, nesse caso posso tentar usar uma combinação de flores, mas precisava de água quente e gelo. – afirma o garoto.

- Tem que ser gelo? Posso fazer um ar gelado... – Hyoga afirma.

- Então ataque-me o mais brando possível. – pede Ártemis.

Hyoga se concentra e faz o que o rapaz pediu. Ártemis sorri e diz:

- Perfeito! Agora use essa mesma intensidade nas pernas do Seya. Preciso saber como está a situação física dele. Um de vocês esquente um pouco de água. – Ártemis vai ordenando.

Shun se oferece para esquentar a água, enquanto Shiryu e Hyoga ficam observando, prontos para ajudar.

Mais tarde, já na hora do jantar, Ártemis já estava preparando o famoso espaguetti na cozinha. Shun não perdia um movimento do rapaz e o ajudava na intenção de aprender. Shiryu e Hyoga estavam esperando o despertar de Seya, que abre os olhos ao sentir o cheiro do molho.

- Que cheiro delicioso! – exclama Seya.

- Até que enfim! Como está? – Shiryu pergunta feliz.

- Parece que o moleque é melhor do que poderíamos imaginar! – comenta Hyoga.

- Sim, ele tem um grande poder. - Seya se levanta e quando fica em pé, estranha – Eu acho que essa técnica do Ártemis não me deixou só com sono, mas eu me sinto mais leve. Nossa, está tão estranho...

- Como assim? – os amigos perguntam.

- Sei lá. Antes eu sentia como se as minhas pernas estivessem sempre presas, amarradas. Agora está tão fácil andar... – Seya afirma.

- Que bom! QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ RECUPERADO? – Shiryu não se contém de felicidade.

- Acho que ainda não estou totalmente recuperado, mas agora estou mais confiante para enfrentar a Aioros. – Seya afirma.

- Quem diria... um moleque daquele nos surpreendendo tanto! – Hyoga fala.

- Nós também causamos surpresa quando lutamos nas 12 casas e não éramos muito mais velhos. – Shiryu comenta.

- Verdade! Agora vamos que esse cheiro está me matando! – Seya fala, correndo pela casa.

Os amigos sorriem. Eles entendem a alegria que o amigo está sentindo e caminham normalmente. Ikki também aparece para o jantar e não há nenhuma briga. O prato faz sucesso e, com exceção de Shun e Ártemis, todos os outros repetem.

Ártemis logo se levanta, retira os objetos que usou e leva para a pia. Shun fala:

- Eu que vou lavar a louça, deixa aí!

- São só algumas peças e...

- Sem discussão! Eu, o Hyoga, o Ikki e o Shiryu cuidaremos de arrumar a cozinha. Você já fez muito por hoje. – Shun sorri.

- Ei, por que eu e não o Seya? – pergunta Ikki.

- Acho que os dois ali terão muito o que conversar! – Shiryu fala apontando para Seya e Ártemis.

- Tem razão, Shiryu! Assim que terminar, me procure Seya, temos um assunto sério a resolver!

Com exceção de Ikki, os outros sabiam o conteúdo da conversa e assim que Seya saiu começaram a explicar a Ikki o mesmo que Ártemis falava para Seya:

- Como você já deve ter percebido, eu realizei uma de minhas técnicas de cura para ajudar na sua movimentação e curar todas as lesões que ainda existiam em seu corpo.

- Sim e eu queria agradecer-lhe, Ártemis. Agora estou mais confiante para lutar contra o Aioros. – Seya diz.

- Não é tão simples assim. Seu corpo está recuperado, mas a sua agilidade e força normal só voltarão com muito treino e esforço. Você ficou muito tempo parado ou fazendo movimentos leves e seu corpo se desacostumou a fazer o que é necessário. Você está fisicamente curado, mas perdeu a forma física e isso eu não posso recuperar. – revela Ártemis.

- Isso é o de menos. Você tem razão. Talvez eu não consiga me recuperar a tempo, mas não me darei por vencido. Já estava preparado para isso e se sentir que ainda não estou bem, pedirei para parar a luta e treinarei com Aioros até me sentir totalmente recuperado. – Seya diz confiante.

- Que bom que pense assim! Agora estou mais aliviado e um pouco cansado também! Costumo dormir cedo. – Ártemis termina a frase bocejando.

Shiryu, que decidira dormir no mesmo quarto que Seya e Ártemis, entra, sendo seguido pelos amigos. Logo começam uma guerra de travesseiros e almofadas, que pegavam até da sala e do outro quarto. Não demora muito e logo estão todos dormindo, deixando o quarto e a casa uma verdadeira anarquia. E esse era só o primeiro dia deles.

O tempo passava e a amizade já se fortalecera, apesar da diferença de idade, Ártemis já era considerado como um irmão caçula e aproveitava para aprontar, treinar, brincar, aprender e até ensinar aos amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oi gente! Resolvi fazer um especial mais light e fugir um pouco do drama. Hehehe

Espero que não tenha estragado a fic, pois suei muito para fazer!


	6. A disputa pelas armaduras

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

Eu pretendia fazer uma narração completa das lutas neste capítulo, mas ficou tão sem graça, que tive que reescrever. Além disso, o Afrodite me convenceu a deixá-lo narrar novamente neste capítulo. Como? Bom, ele disse que se eu o deixasse fazer isso iria promover um encontro entre eu e... isso não interessa agora! Já falei demais, vamos logo à fic!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 5 – A disputa pelas armaduras

Hoje é o dia das disputas pela armadura, saber quem se tornará discípulo de algum cavaleiro ou simplesmente passará a ser cavaleiro de ouro. Há 5 dias que não vejo o Ártemis e ainda não o vi na arena. Estou um pouco ansioso, pois não sei o que pode acontecer hoje...

Ainda não entendo porque Atena insiste nessas lutas. Não gosto de ver crianças lutando sem que tenha um bom motivo, já não basta quando tivemos que lutar contra os cavaleiros de bronze e erramos feio quando ficamos ao lado do Grande Mestre.

Estou com um mau pressentimento e não quero lutar, mas essa luta é necessária, pois não ficarei jovem para sempre e logo terei que arranjar outro para me substituir! O jeito é levantar a cabeça e pedir aos deuses que dê tudo certo!

- Afrodite? O que faz aí? – perguntou Aioria, enquanto estávamos no vestiário.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Aioria? – perguntei um pouco embasbacado.

- Nada de especial, mas faz um bom tempo que você está olhando pro nada... – ele comentou com um sorriso.

- Estava pensando no Ártemis, nessa luta... estou um pouco preocupado, sei lá! – confessei a ele.

Aioria é o único que já tem um filho e entende o que estou sentindo. Talvez ele esteja passando por um drama ainda pior, já que terá que lutar contra Ikki de Fênix, um dos mais poderosos cavaleiros de bronze...

- Não fique assim, vai dar tudo certo! Seu filho já é forte e pode se cuidar sozinho. Para se acalmar, converse com o Seya e os outros, eles poderão falar onde e como seu filho está. Afinal, eles ficaram juntos até há algumas horas atrás, não é mesmo? – Aioria tenta me confortar.

- Farei isso mesmo, obrigado! Escute Aioria, sei que você está um pouco nervoso e preocupado com a sua luta, mas Ikki é um bom sujeito e nunca faria nada para machucar você ou a sua família. Se ele tiver que vencer, será de uma forma justa. – falei sorrindo, tentando anima-lo.

- Dite, você é incrível, foi o único que percebeu... É verdade, esses garotos são os cavaleiros mais justos e fiéis à Atena. Por isso podemos ficar traquilos quando lutar contra eles. – ele me respondeu.

Sorrimos e nos abraçamos como bons amigos. Carlo viu a cena, mas nem se mexeu, pois ele sabia o que estava acontecendo: o encontro entre 2 pais que estavam trocando experiências e temores.

Mais animado, fui ao encontro dos cavaleiros de bronze. Eles estavam num outro vestiário, como desafiantes. Entrei, o que causou um certo receio nos outros garotos, mas Seya e seu grupo se aproximaram com um enorme sorriso, exceto Ikki que sempre está sério.

- E então, o que fizeram com o meu filho? – perguntei de forma áspera, como se eles tivessem feito algum mal ao Ártemis.

- Nada demais! Estávamos com fome e não tinha nada para comer, então fatiamos a sua carne e fizemos um belo sashimi, afinal filho de peixe, peixinho é! – provocou Ikki, entendendo onde eu queria chegar.

- Não fale assim, Ikki! O Ártemis é macho! Não viu as longas conversas que ele tinha com aquela garota que vivia ligando para a nossa casa? – Seya falou.

- Se a beleza física dela for metade da beleza da voz, vai deixar até o Afrodite apaixonado! O pior é que quando ele falava com ela, a conversa era tão longa que depois eu tinha que esfriar o telefone para não derreter. – brincava Hyoga.

- Mas ele não ficava só conversando. Constantemente ele acompanhava os nossos treinos e acabava fazendo seus comentários... Além de dar dicas de comidas naturais. O Ártemis é muito inteligente e culto! Nunca vi nada parecido, principalmente quando o assunto era cozinha... – Shun comentou.

- Isso devo concordar. O moleque é um excelente cozinheiro! Faz de tudo e ainda inventa pratos. O mais interessante é a forma que ele equilibra a alimentação, pois comemos até carne bovina e nunca sentíamos o estômago pesado. Nós nos demos muito bem, principalmente nas armações. – Seya explicava.

A essa altura, eu estava radiante. Apesar das brincadeiras, insinuações e provocações, percebi o carinho que eles tinham pelo meu filho e certamente estava tudo bem. Neste momento olhei nos olhos de cada garoto e lembrei que eles eram órfãos. Um aperto veio em meu peito e tive vontade de chorar, mas respirei fundo e perguntei:

- O Ártemis está assistindo?

- Ele estava indeciso ainda e disse que viria depois, se fosse o caso. – Hyoga fala.

- É que assim como eu, o Ártemis não gosta de violência e não sabe se vai ficar à vontade assistindo as lutas. – Shun explicou.

- Entendo! Mas fico feliz em saber que ele está bem e já fez novos amigos. – falei com extrema felicidade.

- E quem sabe um dia não poderemos ser companheiros de luta? – perguntava Seya.

Antes que alguém dissesse algo, Carlo surgiu na porta do vestiário. Ele veio ao nosso lado e parecia um pouco sério, mas eu o conheço! Sabia que ele já havia notado a minha tranqüilidade e também estava satisfeito e feliz por Ártemis e eu estarmos bem.

- Dite, precisamos ir! Teremos que entrar na arena em alguns minutos. – ele falou.

- Já? Nem percebi o tempo passar! Obrigado por tudo garotos e boa sorte! – desejei.

- Para vocês também! – responderam quase em coro.

Nós caminhamos de mãos dadas até o vestiário e ficamos passando força e incentivo um ao outro, até o momento de sermos chamado, pois teríamos que entrar na ordem das casas e infelizmente Peixes e Câncer não são vizinhas! Melhor assim... estaríamos mais concentrados.

Todos os 11 cavaleiros de ouro que aguardavam no vestiário, já estavam enfileirados, vestidos com suas armaduras. Havia um lugar na arquibancada que havia sido reservado para os cavaleiros e os pretendentes.

Conforme a luta terminava, você se dirigia para lá, caso se achasse em condições. Shiryu logo se aproximou de nós e ocupou o seu lugar como cavaleiro de Libra. A visão dos 12 guerreiros dourados lado a lado foi arrepiante!

Como já haviam combinado anteriormente, Shiryu, Mu e Kiki haviam se dirigido ao seu lugar na arquibancada. Shiryu por que não iria ser substituído tão cedo e os arianos por que Mu achava que o treinamento de seu discípulo ainda não houvesse acabado.

Os outros ficaram em um local específico, onde poderiam assistir às lutas. O mais estranho era que o pretendente a cavaleiro de Peixes ainda não aparecera, embora Atena garantisse que ele estivesse lá. Neste momento fiquei à beira de um ataque de nervos, mas Carlo me consolava e fazia com que eu tivesse coragem.

Assisti a todas as lutas. Nenhum cavaleiro havia ficado gravemente ferido (quase ninguém se feriu, seria mais verídico) e portanto não haviam perdido seus postos, mas agora viriam as verdadeiras disputas. A primeira grande luta seria entre Aioria e Ikki.

Foi uma luta muito disputada, onde os dois ficaram muito feridos, mas Ikki foi mais forte e venceu, deixando Aioria gravemente ferido. Dava para ver nos olhos do cavaleiro mais jovem o quão desesperado ficara ao ver o que tinha feito ao seu amigo. Ele nem ligou para a sua condição física e levou Aioria até a maca, mas desmaiou logo em seguida. Foi muito triste, mas felizmente não há riscos de morte.

A luta pela armadura de Virgem foi uma das mais belas e serviu para espantar o terror que fora na luta anterior. Shun ainda é muito dependente de sua corrente, mas mesmo assim tem movimentos belos e rápidos. Shakka é considerado o cavaleiro mais próximo de um deus e talvez seja o mais poderoso. Por incrível que pareça, a luta terminou em empate. Como nenhum dos dois teria como prosseguir, decidiram que morariam juntos na casa de Virgem e treinariam até quando achassem necessário.

Bom, Shura venceu o desafio e ganhou um novo discípulo. Aioros e Seya começaram a lutar, mas Aioros parou a luta e pediu para que remarcassem esse combate, pois seu adversário ainda não tinha condições físicas para prosseguir. Seya concordou com a decisão só porque Aioros prometeu ajuda-lo na sua recuperação e nos treinamentos.

Agora vinha a luta entre mestre e pupilo de verdade! Os dois aquarianos ou cavaleiros de gelo, como eram mais conhecidos por nós, logo se encararam e lutaram. Foi uma luta rápida e tranqüila. Hyoga venceu o desafio e Kamus teve que ser levado ao ambulatório. Nada muito grave, mas devido à hipotermia de seu corpo ficou em observação. Hyoga, mais tranqüilo pode assistir à minha luta.

O pretendente a cavaleiro de Peixes finalmente aparecera, mas escondia o rosto e os cabelos com máscara e capuz. Me surpreendi com a sua capacidade e cheguei a me lembrar da luta que tive contra o Shun. Foi uma luta difícil e cansativa, mas alguma coisa nele me chamava a atenção. Mesmo sem ver o seu rosto, tive a impressão de conhecê-lo muito bem.

Comecei a provocar, utilizando todos os meus recursos e forças, pois a única regra nesse torneio é não matar. Ele começou a demonstrar cansaço, mas ainda atacava. Ele era muito inexperiente em batalhas e me aproveitei da situação, mas sei que se essa não fosse a sua primeira grande batalha, a coisa seria pior para mim.

Não consegui entender o porquê, mas eu estava gostando daquela luta, daquela aproximação. Depois de muito esforço, consegui vencer e ele então revelou sua identidade. Caí de joelhos no chão. Não sei se chorava, sorria, mas consegui falar:

- Ártemis?

- Oi, papai. Gostou da surpresa?

- Filho, era você! Como você está? Eu te machuquei?

- Estou bem, só um pouco cansado. Nada que uma boa refeição e uma boa noite de sono não resolvam. E você, como está?

- Sofri muito com a luta, mas não é nada grave. Consegue se levantar?

- Acho que sim, mas você...

Nós rimos e os enfermeiros já haviam chegado ao nosso lado. Insistiam em colocar-nos nas macas. Olhei nos olhos do meu filho e percebi que ele também olhava para mim. Nos deixamos levar e depois de alguns exames confirmamos que não era nada grave. Só precisávamos de uma boa refeição e um bom descanso.

Eu nunca vou esquecer esse dia! O dia que meu filho se tornou meu pupilo. Todos vieram nos cumprimentar. A habilidade e força de Ártemis surpreendera a todos, menos Seya e seu grupo, que já haviam treinado com ele nesses 5 dias. Queria brigar, gritar, mas ao ver o sorriso no rosto do meu filho e a forma que ele se relacionava com os outros, eu amoleci e deixei por isso mesmo.

Ao final do dia, soubemos que Aioria não ficaria muito tempo internado, havia quebrado 3 costelas e a clavícula esquerda e logo receberia alta. Obviamente precisaria de muito repouso e de certos cuidados, mas Marin se garantia sozinha. Apesar disso, Aioros se ofereceu para ajudar e Seya ficaria com eles. Assim eles poderiam fazer algo diferente para ajudar na recuperação dos dois cavaleiros.

Depois de conversar com Dohko e Atena, os cavaleiros decidiram o seguinte: Aioria moraria com a família na casa de Áries e Mu e Kiki iriam para a casa de Virgem, que era espaçosa e abrigaria confortavelmente até 8 pessoas se fosse preciso. Seya e Aioros ficariam em Sagitário mesmo, mas toda manhã eles iriam até a casa de Áries, onde Seya faria tudo o que fosse preciso: arrumar, limpar, enfim o trabalho pesado era dele! Aioros o ficava fiscalizando e aproveitava para tentar distrair e minimizar as dores do irmão. Claro que aproveitava para brincar com o sobrinho.

Eu fiquei cuidando do meu filho e aproveitava para passar adiante todas as minhas experiências em batalhas. Afinal, aquela tinha sido a sua primeira luta e só perdeu por falta de experiência mesmo. Eu e Carlo nos tornávamos mais íntimos e éramos apoiados por Ártemis, tudo entrava nos eixos.

Depois de alguns dias, um soldado veio à porta de nossa casa.

- Bom dia, aqui está a correspondência da casa de Peixes.

- Obrigado. – respondi, pegando os envelopes.

Eram três no total. Entrei em casa e fui caminhando até a sala, onde Ártemis me esperava.

- O que foi, pai?

- Eram as correspondências.

- Sério? O que tem aí?

Comecei a ver o remetente do primeiro.

- Hum... Vejamos! Este é propaganda, vai pro lixo.

Coloquei o envelope em cima da mesa e analisei o segundo.

- Isso deve ser conta ou algo do gênero, depois eu vejo! E o último é...

Li o remetente e não reconheci aquela grafia, aquela letra, olhei o destinatário, mas não reconheci o meu nome. Era uma letra estranha e certamente não era nada parecido com as línguas que conheço. Olhei para Ártemis e disse:

- Estranho, este envelope é estrangeiro, mas não reconheço essa língua.

- Deixe-me ver! – Ártemis correu ao ver o envelope.

Ele nem viu o remetente e já abriu um largo sorriso. Ele cheirou o envelope e seus olhos ficaram cheios de água. Eu estranhei a reação dele e perguntei:

- O que foi?

- É dela, papai! Finalmente ela me respondeu.

- De quem você está falando?

- Da garota mais linda que já vi neste planeta, papai. Uma brasileira muito boa e alegre, a MINHA garota.

- Hum... entendi! Bom divirta-se lendo. Sei que deveríamos começar o treino, mas você não conseguirá se concentrar se não ler esta carta, portanto, aproveite!

- Obrigado! Você é o melhor pai do mundo!

Ártemis me abraçou alegremente e correu para o seu quarto. Ficou um bom tempo lá e então resolvi cuidar de minhas rosas. Depois aproveitei para fazer uma limpeza geral e ele me ajudou. Parecia dançar com a vassoura na hora de varrer e achei tudo maravilhoso, pois nunca o havia visto tão radiante.

- Pai, você pode receber a minha namorada daqui a 30 dias? Ela entra em férias e queria passar pelo menos uma semana ao meu lado...

- Bom, por mim tudo bem, mas devo pedir permissão a Atena antes.

- Acho que Atena não se importará de receber uma amazona de prata.

- Como assim?

- A minha garota acabou de se tornar a amazona de onça.

- O quê? Mas há várias gerações que ninguém conseguia tal proeza!

- É, e ela quase morreu, mas conseguiu.

- Se é assim, melhor. De qualquer forma, avisarei Atena. Mesmo por que a sua amiga terá que ficar na vila das amazonas.

- Certo! Estou tão feliz, papai...

- Eu também querido, eu também.

Nós nos abraçamos carinhosamente e depois continuamos na nossa faxina. Claro que ele aproveitou para me contar tudo sobre a minha futura nora e eu adorei. Foi um dia maravilhoso e inesquecível! Eu nunca me divertira tanto. E pensar que há pouco tempo eu nem imaginara que tinha um filho...

CONTINUA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu sei este capítulo talvez tenha sido o pior, mas não gosto de escrever batalhas e estou um pouco cansada, por isso me perdoem! Para compensar este fiasco, estou preparando um capítulo emocionante para logo mais. Espero postar o mais rápido possível, aguardem!

Bom, as sugestões de nomes que foram enviadas por e-mail, messenger, icq, sinais de fumaça, reviews e outros artefatos foram:

Cristina (Este foi sugestão minha)

Paula

Diana (nome romano de Ártemis)

Vanessa

Infelizmente ainda não consegui pensar na personagem e por isso estou adiando a sua aparição. Confesso que também estou doida para escrever esse romance, mas fazer o quê? Tenho que aproveitar as inspirações. hahaahah

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO

**Elektra de Artemis: **Boa sugestão, entrou na lista!

**persefone-sama:** Vou me deixou vermelha e incentivou a escrever um especial sobre os dias que anteciparam as disputas das armaduras. Pretendo caprichar, por isso tenha um pouco de paciência...


	7. O Susto

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

Atenção! Contém cenas Yaoi!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 6 – O Susto

Na manhã seguinte ao torneio, o santuário parecia ter voltado ao normal. Com exceção da movimentação constante entre as casas de Sagitário e Áries. Máscara da Morte passou o dia e a noite em sua casa, com seu pupilo e Afrodite ficou na casa de Peixes com o filho.

Afrodite acordou e foi direto ao quarto do filho. Assustou-se ao não ver ninguém, mas foi para a cozinha ao ouvir um pequeno ruído. Seu filho estava preparando uma bandeja com o café da manhã.

- Isso não vale! Eu iria acordá-lo... – resmungou o garoto.

- Ahn? Desculpe! Bom dia, filho!

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Sim e você?

- Como uma pedra. Bom, já que está aqui, vou lhe servir.

- Eu não quero que fique se comportando como um empregado, ouviu?

- Eu gosto de agradar as pessoas que amo. Além do mais, eu já comi e não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

- Filho, vá dar umas voltas, conversar com os seus novos amigos. Como muitos dos pretendentes não têm condições de luta, Atena decidiu que os treinos só começam daqui a 15 dias. Aproveite e relaxe.

- Eu estou ciente disso papai, mas quero ficar com você. Sempre sonhei em conhecer meu verdadeiro pai e agora não vou deixá-lo em paz, entendeu?

Afrodite sorri e senta-se à mesa. O garoto observa o pai como se fosse a primeira vez. Ele transborda em felicidade e um sorriso sincero aparece em seu rosto.

- Pai, agora será mais difícil para você, não é?

- Não entendi.

- Com esse negócio de ter que treinar discípulo, você e o Carlo acabarão não podendo se encontrar tão constantemente. Se pudesse, eu queria ficar com vocês, como nos primeiros dias que fiquei aqui...

- Não se preocupe querido. Seu pai dá um jeito. Você nem imagina do que sou capaz quando quero algo...

Os dois sorriem. Na casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte se levanta, percebe que seu pupilo ainda dorme, escreve um bilhete e corre para ver seu amado. Ele encontra Seya e Aioros entre as escadarias de Escorpião e Libra.

- Bom dia, Máscara. Já vai visitar o peixinho? – pergunta Aioros.

- Bom dia para vocês. Meu pupilo ainda dorme e não tenho mais nada para fazer. Vocês acordaram cedo para cuidar do Aioria, heim!

- Por mim ficava dormindo mais um pouco, mas o Aioros me convenceu a acordar cedo... – reclamava Seya, sonolento.

- Ninguém mandou você fazer farra até tarde da noite. Agora vamos, meu irmão pode estar precisando de nós. – Aioros fala.

- Boa sorte. Mande lembranças minhas a ele. – Máscara da Morte pede.

- Pode deixar, até!

Eles se despedem e continuam seus caminhos. Antes do imaginado, Máscara chega à casa de Peixes, onde é recebido por Ártemis.

- Carlo! Bom dia. Tudo bem?

- Sim. Mas e vocês?

- Estamos ótimos. Meu pai estava com saudades do seu carangueijo...

- Ártemis! – Carlo fala em tom de reprovação.

- Acho que nem preciso convidá-lo para entrar. A casa é mais sua do que minha... – o garoto brinca.

- Você está ficando muito metido. Olha que eu uso as ondas do inferno em você.

- Grande coisa! Eu...

Eles ouvem um barulho de algo caindo no chão e correm em direção ao barulho, pois sabem que Afrodite sempre fora muito caprichoso e cuidadoso. Ao chegar na cozinha, eles vêem que o cavaleiro de Peixes está desmaiado.

- Pai?

- Dite?

Máscara da Morte pega o amado no colo e o coloca na cama, tentando fazer com que ele reaja.

- Dite, fala comigo! Dite!

- Papai, por favor, não me deixe também, não agora!

- Dite? Ele está com as mãos geladas... – fala um desesperado Máscara da Morte.

- É melhor levar o meu pai para o ambulatório.

- Ah, tem razão! Eu quase esqueço disso. Vamos!

Máscara da Morte carrega Afrodite no colo rumo ao ambulatório do santuário e Ártemis o segue. Eles correm o mais rápido que podem e antes que alguém notasse, o cavaleiro de Peixes já está sendo examinado.

- O que ele tem doutor? – Ártemis pergunta preocupado ao ver o médico.

- Nada grave. Este doido com mania de regime acaba se estourando...

- Como assim? – perguntou Máscara da Morte.

- Ele está com uma anemia piorada por uma hipoglicemia. Desde quando um cavaleiro fica se prestando a comer essas porcarias diet e light! Bom, vou passar uma medicação e uma lista de alimentos que não podem faltar no prato dele. Siga à risca a dieta e logo ele terá voltado ao normal.

- Vou dar uma bronca no meu pai quando ele acordar. – fala Ártemis.

- Só se for depois de mim. Sempre critiquei essa mania dele de não comer o que deve! – fala Máscara da Morte.

- Já que estão tão ansiosos, podem entrar no quarto que ele já está acordado e até já teve alta, mas ele ainda não sabe.

Os dois sorriem e correm para o quarto. Afrodite está deitado na cama (ainda muito pálido) e os dois se aproximam.

- Os homens da minha vida! – Exclama Afrodite.

- Pai, que história é essa de não se alimentar direito? – reclama Ártemis.

- Você nos assustou, Dite! – Máscara da Morte fala.

- Desculpem, eu prometo me cuidar. – Afrodite fala.

- Não quero nem saber! Agora eu cuidarei de sua alimentação e já que tem mania de dieta, terá que seguir a MINHA DIETA, ouviu? – Ártemis briga.

- Sim... Eu estou um pouco envergonhado do que aconteceu hoje! – Afrodite revela, manhoso.

- Eu fiquei com medo quando o vi caído no chão... Já basta ter visto a minha mãe morrer no meu colo, não suportaria perde-lo também! – Ártemis chora.

- Ártemis? Então você... – Os cavaleiros se assustam.

- Infelizmente não estava junto dela quando aconteceu. Pouco antes de morrer, minha mãe pediu para que eu sentasse na cama onde ela descansava e a deixasse dormir em meu colo, sentindo o meu carinho. Era assim que ela queria partir. Fiz o que ela pediu e em pouco menos de 2 minutos depois dela ter se aconchegado em meu colo, seu coração parava completamente... – Ártemis desabou no chão e chorava muito, como nunca chorara antes.

- Filho... – Afrodite dizia comovido.

- Força, Ártemis. Precisamos agora cuidar do seu pai, não é mesmo? – Máscara da Morte tentava levanta-lo.

Ártemis respira fundo, levanta-se, sorri e fala:

- É verdade! Não posso me dar por vencido antes da hora. Ainda tenho que cuidar de certas crianças. – ele fala apontando para o pai.

Máscara da Morte e Ártemis abraçam o cavaleiro de Peixes e o garoto resolve deixar o "casal" sozinho. Ele decide andar para esfriar a cabeça e encontra-se com Hyoga.

- O que foi? Está tão triste hoje...

- Meu pai passou mal. Ele desmaiou e tivemos que trazê-lo à enfermaria...

- O que ele tem? – preocupou-se o loiro.

- Falta de vergonha na cara! – respondeu Ártemis com um pouco de raiva.

- Não entendi.

- É que com essa mania que ele tem de fazer dieta, acabou ficando com anemia e hipoglicemia. Fiquei com tanto medo...

- Entendo. Não conheci o meu pai, mas perdi a minha mãe quando tinha 8 anos e sei o que está sentindo.

- É verdade! Soube que você e os seus 4 amigos eram órfãos de pai e mãe... Pelo menos eu pude conhecer e conviver com os meus pais e não posso reclamar.

- Ártemis, não precisa ficar assim. Você está sofrendo e é normal... Pelo que soube, você perdeu a sua mãe há menos de 20 dias e isso dói muito. Não importa que agora você tenha um pai, mas você viveu toda a sua vida ao lado dela e por isso essa é uma perda muito grande!

- Hyoga...

- Você será um grande cavaleiro amigo! E eu terei orgulho se tiver que lutar ao seu lado... Um homem preso ao corpo de um garoto. É assim que o vejo.

- Você também é muito poderoso!

- Sim, mas você é muito mais forte que qualquer um de nós. Conseguiu superar seus medos, incertezas e até a perda da sua mãe e está se tornando uma pessoa boa e honesta, sempre de bom humor, sem deixar a seriedade de lado. Quem diria que um garoto de 12 anos tivesse tanto a ensinar a esse bando de marmanjo!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Ártemis começou a provocar Hyoga e os dois logo desceram as escadarias, indo atrás dos amigos. A cena volta-se para Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que estavam sentados frente a frente no leito de hospital.

- Dite, meu amor, prometa não me abandonar! Não saberia viver sem você: esses seus olhos brilhantes, o cabelo macio e o perfume natural que flui de seu corpo...

- Carlo...

Os dois se beijam ardentemente. A língua de Afrodite começa a procurar espaço na boca de seu amado. As mãos de Carlo dançam pelas costas do cavaleiro de Peixes, que aproxima ainda mais seu corpo, como se quisessem tornar-se uma só pessoa.

Eles se deitam na cama e Afrodite fica por cima, lambendo e beijando Máscara da Morte inicialmente no pescoço e depois subindo lenta e provocantemente até reencontrar a boca. Eles ainda estavam de roupas e por isso Afrodite levanta seu tronco e retira a camiseta. Máscara faz o mesmo e começa a beijar o peito alvo e delicado do seu amor.

Carinhosamente, Afrodite empurra o corpo de Máscara para a cama e sorri maliciosamente. Ele ia recomeçar a sessão de beijos, quando ouve o barulho de uma bandeja caindo, vindo em direção à porta. Assustado, ele se vira para ver quem era e logo percebe que o médico e uma das enfermeiras assistiam ao seu romance.

- Er... Desculpem. – Afrodite fala meio constrangido.

- Acho melhor voltar para casa, Afrodite. Vejo que já arranjou um remédio natural e um enfermeiro particular. – O médico fala.

- Acho que ele tem razão, Dite, vamos continuar na sua casa. – Máscara da Morte diz sorrindo.

Os dois se levantam e se vestem, mas Afrodite tem uma pequena queda de pressão ao sair do consultório e encarar o sol que estava ardente. Máscara da Morte não perdeu tempo e o colocou em seus braços, com uma expressão muito carinhosa.

- Hoje serei seu príncipe encantado! – Máscara fala nos ouvidos de Afrodite, que se arrepia todo ao ouvir aquilo.

- E eu sou uma donzela em apuros. – brinca o cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Como se você ainda fosse virgem... donzela! – Máscara da Morte ri.

Afrodite ri do comentário e apóia a sua cabeça no peito do namorado, passando uma das mãos em suas costas.

- Não me provoque! Sou capaz de recomeçar a nossa brincadeira aqui mesmo... – Avisa Máscara da Morte.

- Sério? Que coisa mais selvagem!

- Sim. Agora imagine a reação de Atena e do Dohko ao nos encontrar à vontade no meio do pátio.

- Ai, tinha que estragar um momento tão romântico?

- Você é louco mesmo! E é por isso que te amo tanto, meu peixinho.

Os dois voltam a se beijar (desta vez são mais discretos). Afrodite então enlaça o pescoço de seu grande amor com os braços e resolve se aconchegar ali, esperando pacientemente que cheguem à casa de Peixes. Dohko os vê quando eles já estão perto das escadarias.

- Bom dia, mestre Dohko. – Afrodite cumprimenta.

- Você parece um pouco pálido, Afrodite. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada grave. Ele só não se alimentou corretamente e acabou ficando doente, mas logo estará tudo normal. – Máscara da Morte se adianta.

- Se precisarem de alguma coisa, podem me falar. Cuide melhor de sua saúde, pois agora tem um filho para cuidar. – Dohko falou.

- Eu sei e já levei uma bronca dele! Droga, esse sol está me deixando ainda mais zonzo... – reclama Afrodite.

- Dite? Desculpe mestre Dohko, mas acho melhor levar ele para casa. Ah sim, hoje ficarei na casa de Peixes, pois convencemos o Ártemis a sair com os rapazes. Ele ficou muito abalado com tudo isso e não achei que seria muito saudável se ele ficasse ao lado do pai... – Máscara declara.

- Meu filho ainda não se recuperou da morte da mãe e não queria o ver sofrendo por um descuido meu... – Afrodite fala.

- Não se preocupem. Os jovens que vieram para treinar já sabem se cuidar bem e tenho certeza que o pupilo do Máscara da Morte conseguirá se virar sozinho. Qualquer coisa ele pode recorrer aos outros cavaleiros. Agora vão, antes que o Afrodite piore! – Dohko fala.

- Obrigado e até mais! – Os dois cavaleiros falam em coro.

Agora podemos espiar a casa de Virgem, onde estão apenas Mu e Shakka, pois Kiki e Shun estavam acompanhando Hyoga, Ártemis e Shiryu, que desciam as casas em busca dos amigos. Shakka aproxima-se do amigo, que limpava os móveis.

- Você pode fazer isso depois. – O loiro falava ao ouvido do tibetano.

- Shakka? – Mu se arrepia.

- Vamos aproveitar esse momento a dois com coisas mais úteis? – Shakka passava a mão no tronco do ariano.

- Claro! – Mu solta o pano com o qual limpava os móveis.

Ainda atrás do ariano, o cavaleiro de Virgem começa a beijar o pescoço do amado e passa delicadamente a mão no cabelo dele. Mu sorri e se arrepia com a situação, deixando seu parceiro conduzir o romance. Usando seu poder de tele cinese, Mu os transporta para o quarto de Shakka e tranca a porta, pois não está nem um pouco a fim de ser incomodado.

Mu se vira e joga o corpo de Shakka na cama para depois enchê-lo de beijos. De uma forma delicada, ele despe o loiro e apalpa seu corpo, como se estivesse fazendo uma escultura. Shakka sorri e o puxa para perto, dando leves mordidas no pescoço de seu parceiro, que gosta.

O casal aprofunda um beijo na boca e agora é Shakka quem retira a roupa de Mu. Os dois trocam carícias e voltam para uma relação mais quente. Shakka, que estava por cima, começa a beijar o parceiro da região do peito até chegar na boca e ficam assim por um bom tempo, até que rolam na cama e invertem as posições.

A cena muda para a casa de Peixes e Afrodite já aparece sem roupas em sua cama. Máscara da Morte está só de sunga e começa um carinho leve e delicado, pois sabe que o amante está com a saúde debilitada. Afrodite até tenta ser mais agressivo, mas está muito fraco para corresponder ao italiano.

Mesmo assim, o casal se beija de uma maneira apaixonada e a brisa que entra pela janela só faz deixar o fogo mais aceso. Não demora muito e Afrodite se entrega de corpo e alma ao cavaleiro de Câncer. Porém ao perceber o esforço que o Cavaleiro de Peixes faz para continuar naquele ritmo, Máscara o aconchega em seu peito e acaricia delicadamente, fazendo com que seu parceiro comece a adormecer sobre ele.

Afrodite faz questão de segurar a mão do namorado, como se quisesse impedir que ele saísse dali e Máscara continua acariciando o cabelo de seu amor com a mão que está livre. Depois de um tempo, Afrodite finalmente dorme e o cavaleiro de Câncer o abraça fortemente, como alguém que tenta proteger uma pessoa amada a todo o custo. Quando o italiano se tranqüiliza, também acaba adormecendo.

Já na casa de Virgem, o romantismo continua e os dois agora fazem um romance mais comportado e delicado. Como se fosse a primeira vez de cada um. Shakka deita a cabeça no peito de Mu, que acaricia os cabelos loiros do companheiro com um sorriso enorme. Os dois cavaleiros já estão deitados e Shakka ainda apóia a cabeça no peito do parceiro, podendo ouvir o coração dele e nem percebe quando o tibetano cessa os carinhos em seu cabelo.

Na intenção de recomeçar algo mais avassalador, Shakka se levanta e quando vai dar um beijo na boca do ariano, percebe que este já dormiu. Ele sorri e volta a se deitar no peito do amado, entregando-se ao sono.

No dia seguinte, uma garota de cabelos escuros, olhos verdes e pele bronzeada aparece no santuário. Ela traja uma bermuda simples e uma camiseta. Seus cabelos estão presos por duas marias-chiquinhas, uma de cada lado da cabeça, fazendo com que a garota fique com um jeito bem infantil. Os soldados se põe à sua frente, impedindo a passagem.

- Quem é você? Não sabe que não pode entrar aqui, menina? – pergunta o que aparenta ser mais forte.

- Sou a amazona de onça. – A moça responde.

- O quê? Conta outra... uma garotinha como você! – O mesmo soldado que esbravejou agora ri, sendo acompanhado pelos demais.

A garota se enfurece e começa a atacar. O sinal de ataque é soado e todos os cavaleiros ouvem. mesmo sem armadura, Seya e Aioros são os primeiros a chegar ao local.

- O que deseja? – Pergunta Aioros.

- Posso falar com o Aspone? – A jovem responde.

- Quem? – Os cavaleiros ficam confusos.

- Sou a amazona de onça e exijo passagem! Um bando de soldados comuns não poderão me impedir de rever o meu amigo. – Ela já fala com raiva, mesmo sem saber a identidade dos dois.

- Uma menininha como você não pode ser uma amazona de prata... Deve ter uns 10 anos no máximo! – comenta Aioros.

- Tenho 12! Se não acreditam, posso provar. – A garota provoca.

- Está desafiando para uma luta? Este é Aioros, o cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário – Seya aponta o homem que conversava com ela – e eu sou Seya, cavaleiro de bronze de Pégaso.

- Nossa! Você é o grande Seya? Pensei que fosse mais alto! Já ouvi muitas histórias suas, é um verdadeiro herói! – a menina fala empolgada, deixando Seya vermelho, mas logo volta a ficar séria e propõe – eu luto contra o Aioros. Como estamos sem as nossas armaduras, será de igual para igual...

- Se é assim... Não gosto de bater em mulheres, mas ficarei desmoralizado se não o fizer. Bom, prometo que não irei machucá-la. – Aioros disse, assumindo posição de ataque.

A garota sorri e o encara, sem assumir nenhuma posição definida de ataque ou defesa. Os cavaleiros ficam assustados ao ver a cena ambos pensam consigo mesmo:

"Estranho! ela não está em posição de ataque ou defesa, mas não há nenhuma brecha para atacar!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Eu sou terrível mesmo! Acabei criando mais um casal e o yaoi mais apimentado ficou por conta de Mu e Shakka, mesmo. Desculpem se estas cenas não tiverem ficado assim tão boas, mas eu não sou péssima para descrever relações mais íntimas...

Eu prometi que este capítulo compensaria o anterior e espero que tenham gostado. Já perceberam que a pretendente de Ártemis acabou de chegar ao santuário? A garota já arranjou encrenca e justo com quem... Pois é, veremos a luta entre esses dois, além do encontro de Ártemis e a amazona de onça, cujo nome será revelado no próximo capítulo. Isso promete! Se não gostaram desse capítulo, critiquem e dêem suas opiniões. Até a próxima!

Ah sim, não colocarei mais o CONTINUA ao final, pois nem eu sei quando será o final. E se resolver parar um dia e recomeçar depois, terei liberdade para continuar sem me preocupar com o famoso FIM. Agradeço a preferência e a paciência. (que frase de padaria!)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:


	8. A chegada da Onça

**Se alguém quiser se comunicar comigo, pode entrar na minha bio, que tem as informações do e-mail, msn e icq (se digitasse aqui não iria aparecer mesmo! ¬¬). É o carinho e a atenção de vocês que fazem eu me animar a continuar...**

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7 – A chegada da Onça

Pela primeira vez, Aioros começa a suar e não sabe como começar a atacar. Vendo a expressão de seu adversário, a amazona de onça eleva o seu cosmo e lança um olhar fulminante. A cena se volta ao templo de Peixes, onde Afrodite vestia a sua armadura. O rosto de Ártemis se ilumina e ele fala:

- Pai, estou indo lá!

- É muito perigoso! Além do mais sei que o Seya e o Aioros estão junto da estranha. – Disse Afrodite, em tom receoso.

- Não se preocupe! Eu tenho pena é deles que não conhecem esse cosmo. – Ártemis olha o pai com um sorriso e sai correndo.

- Mas filho... – Afrodite gritava, mas já era tarde demais.

Enquanto Ártemis corria como um foguete, fato que causou espanto em todos os cavaleiros, Aioros e a estranha continuavam se encarando. Ela toma a iniciativa e parte para cima do cavaleiro de ouro, mas não o atinge.

A garota começa a ameaçar chutar, socar, mas move-se como se estivesse dançando. Ela é muita rápida e esperta e desvia dos golpes de Aioros e parece fazer questão de mostrar que não quer bater no cavaleiro. Sempre séria, ela continua sendo leve, graciosa e perigosa, o que deixa Seya sem reação.

Com a movimentação de cosmos, muitos curiosos vão chegando, influenciados pelos pupilos e pela presença que sentem. Até Aioria, com a ajuda de Aldebaran vai ver a luta.

Quando Ártemis chega à roda, já estão todos os cavaleiros de ouro da casa de Virgem para baixo, os pupilos deles e o restante que morava acima está se aproximando. O rapaz fica observando o olhar de espanto da platéia e a luta que se travava ali. Ele sorri.

"É a minha vez!" – Pensa Ártemis.

O garoto pula por cima da platéia e se coloca perto dos dois. A menina percebe aquilo, mas não se desconcentra e continua atacando, até que Ártemis fala:

- Não tem graça jogar capoeira sozinho...

- Aspone? – A garota comemora, sem tirar o olho do adversário.

- Naconi! – Ártemis exclama sorrindo.

Todos olham para os dois sem entender nada. Que tipo de código era aquele? Os dois se conheciam? Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam imobilizados por causa de tudo o que viam.

- Aioros, deixa comigo! – Ártemis diz sorrindo, se pondo entre o cavaleiro e a garota.

- Mas ela é muito forte... – avisa Aioros.

- Eu sei. Conheço muito bem esse cosmo, não é? – diz piscando para a garota.

A garota pára de atacar Aioros e se vira para Ártemis. Com um sorriso irônico, pergunta:

- Está me desafiando, Aspone?

- Não. Estou convidando para uma dança, a nossa dança. – Ártemis responde.

- Aceito. Será muito mais divertido...

- Senhor Aioros, poderia se afastar um pouco? Precisamos de espaço. – Ártemis pede delicadamente.

- Eu não estou entendendo nada... – Aioros comenta.

- Pode confiar em Ártemis, Aioros. Eu passei 5 dias ao lado dele e sei do que é capaz. – Seya afirma.

- Se é assim, Ártemis, está na sua mão! – Aioros diz, juntando-se à platéia.

O garoto sorri e os dois se olham fixamente. Eles começam a fazer movimentos estranhos, como se estivessem estudando um ao outro, mas ao mesmo tempo, eles estão dançando. Aldebaran fala para todos ouvir:

- Mas... Eles estão jogando capoeira!

- O quê? – Perguntam todos.

- O que é capo... isso que falou? – pergunta Aioria.

- Capoeira é uma espécie de dança e luta ao mesmo tempo. Vem da África e na época que havia escravidão no Brasil, os negros treinavam e diziam ser uma dança, para enganar os senhores. Por isso falam em jogar capoeira e não lutar! – explica o brasileiro.

- Eu nunca tinha visto nada parecido... – comenta Shun.

Ártemis e a garota estavam cada vez mais compenetrados na luta. Ninguém se acertava, mas os movimentos dos dois ficavam cada vez mais rápidos e letais. O público também aumentava.

Era um espetáculo incrível. Ninguém conseguia desgrudar os olhos e nem se atrevia a interferir, parecia que os dois se conheciam muito bem, a ponto de saber qual seria o próximo ataque. Afrodite, que decidira ir até lá, estava nervoso com tudo aquilo.

"Ártemis, meu filho, por favor, não morra!" – O cavaleiro de Peixes pensava consigo.

- Não se preocupe, Dite! Ártemis é um grande guerreiro e não vai morrer. – Máscara da Morte dava forças ao seu amante.

Enquanto Máscara da Morte dava apoio a Afrodite, que já estava para desfalecer, os outros se preocupavam em não perder nenhum movimento. A ansiedade era tão grande que ninguém percebera a chegada do Grande Mestre Dohko e da deusa Atena.

Era muito estranho o rumo que a luta tomava, pois os dois aumentavam o ritmo e a velocidade de maneiras incríveis. Eles chegavam a ultrapassar a velocidade da luz em alguns golpes e tinham uma sincronia de deixar até os gêmeos babando de inveja. Porém, ambos já estavam se cansando e percebendo o quanto chamavam atenção. Ártemis falou:

- Estamos chamando a atenção de todos...

- Verdade. Viramos a atração cultural daqui! Acho melhor parar. – A jovem falava.

- Concordo. Até Atena parou para ver! – Ártemis diz sorrindo.

- Não pode ser! O que ela vai pensar de mim? Bom, já era! – A garota diz dando um mortal para trás.

Ártemis também pára e se põe em pé. Todos estão boquiabertos e não conseguem acreditar no que viram. Mesmo Dohko e Atena estão surpresos. O Grande Mestre respira fundo e pergunta:

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? Quem é essa jovem?

- Mestre Dohko! – Ártemis faz uma curta reverência. Ele se vira para Atena e desta vez faz uma reverência à altura de um deus. – Atena...

- Fi-filho? – Afrodite está trêmulo e sem forças.

- Bom, antes de mais nada, quero apresentar-lhes a amazona de onça, a pequena Diana. – ele fala apontando para a garota ao seu lado.

O tumulto é geral. Ninguém pode acreditar. Como uma garota pode ser uma amazona de prata, ou melhor, a amazona de onça? Ninguém conseguia obter tal armadura há muito tempo. Milo falou, abismado:

- Mas é só uma criança! Deve ter no máximo 10 anos... Além do mais, não usa máscara.

- Na verdade, tenho 12 e se não uso máscara é por que não é comum uma menina andar de máscara no Brasil fora da temporada do carnaval. Todos me tratariam como uma extraterrestre... – ela fala docilmente.

- Ártemis, quando começaram a lutar, vocês não se chamavam pelo nome. Que códigos eram aqueles? – pergunta Aioros, sério.

- Código? Não usamos nenhum código... – estranhou Ártemis.

- Ele deve estar falando dos nossos apelidos, Aspone! – Diana fala.

- Sim, era essa a palavra e você disse outra mais estranha ainda... – Aioros comenta.

- Aspone e Naconi são apelidos que usamos desde crianças. Nos conhecemos no Brasil, desde antes de começar a treinar e nossos mestres, percebendo esse elo poderoso que havia entre nós, decidiram que treinaríamos sempre próximos. Tudo era muito divertido, até o dia em que o meu mestre morreu, sem ter terminado meu treinamento... – Ártemis se entristece ao dizer a última frase.

- Como a minha mestra conhecia o estilo do mestre do Aspone, ou melhor, do Ártemis, decidiu inovar e continuar o treinamento, adotando-o como seu novo pupilo e se aproveitava do fato de termos a mesma idade para fazer um corpo-a-corpo constante. Assim, crescemos juntos e nos aproveitamos da vantagem que tínhamos ao poder crescer lutando contra alguém do sexo oposto, desafiando nossos limites. – Diana terminara de explicar.

- Na verdade, quando comecei o treinamento com a mestra dela, brincávamos que como a Na... Diana era a discípula oficial, ela era a minha comandante e eu era o seu assessor. Um dia descobrimos um termo antigo existente no Brasil, cujo significado era Assessor de Porra Nenhuma. Esse termo era Aspone e passei a utilizá-lo. Meio à força, é claro, mas com o tempo me acostumei com a brincadeira. – Ártemis explicava.

- Como na época éramos crianças, um apelido não poderia ficar sem retribuição. Por isso o As... Ártemis inventou o termo Naconi, que segundo ele significava: Não Comanda Ninguém. E passou a me chamar assim. O pior é que isso foi se tornando tão constante, que até a nossa mestra só nos chamava pelos apelidos... – Diana termina de explicar.

- Então você é a famosa amazona de onça... – comenta Máscara da Morte.

- Sim. Meu nome completo é Diana Schröeder Oliveira. Minha mãe é alemã e meu pai é brasileiro. Podem me chamar de Diana. – A garota diz.

- Eu sou Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Atena e este ao meu lado é Dohko, o Grande Mestre. Seja bem-vinda! – apresenta-se a deusa.

- Sim, obrigado pela acolhida. Sinto-me honrada em estar no Santuário. – a menina diz, ajoelhando-se perante os dois.

Os cavaleiros e aprendizes começam a bombardear todos de pergunta. Eles estão muito curiosos com aquela dupla. Afrodite acaba desmaiando e chamando a atenção de todos. Ártemis, Diana e Máscara da Morte vão ao seu socorro.

- Pai! – Grita Ártemis.

- Dite! – Máscara da Morte o segura no colo.

- Dêem espaço! Ele precisa respirar. – pede Diana a todos que já se amontoaram ao redor.

Afrodite não acordava e, ao perceber que a platéia havia dado um grande espaço, ele finalmente dá um meio-sorriso e uma leve piscada que só Ártemis percebe. Entendendo que o pai só estava fingindo, ele começa a agir como se estivesse preocupado:

- Carlo, precisamos levar o meu pai para casa!

- Não seria melhor ir ao ambulatório? – Máscara pergunta.

- Confie em mim. Eu sei um medicamento natural que pode fortalecê-lo. Tenho certeza que os motivos do desmaio foram: o sol forte, o fato de estar com esta armadura pesada e quente, o nervosismo pela minha luta, sem esquecer é claro do fato de que ele ainda está sofrendo com a anemia e a hipoglicemia... – o jovem fala calmamente.

- O Ártemis está certo, Máscara! Leve Afrodite para casa o quanto antes. Ah sim! O seu pupilo ficará comigo nessa semana. – Saga avisa.

- Mas não vai atrapalhar? – pergunta receoso, Máscara da Morte.

- É claro que não? Esqueceu que o templo de Gêmeos é um dos maiores? Além do mais o meu irmão Kanon está por aqui e pode me ajudar. – Saga responde.

- Se é assim, então ficarei com o Dite e o Ártemis no templo de Peixes. – Afrodite fala com firmeza.

Algum tempo depois, Afrodite, Ártemis, Máscara da Morte e Diana estão no quarto de Afrodite. Os cavaleiros já estão sem armaduras e os jovens não mudaram de roupa. Ártemis sorri e fala:

- Só você para fingir um desmaio, papai!

- Você estava fingindo? – Máscara da Morte estranha.

- Sim... Desculpe, mas eu queria ter uma conversa séria com esses dois! – Afrodite revela.

- O que eu fiz? – pergunta Diana.

- Bom, me expliquem como conseguem ultrapassar a velocidade da luz! – Afrodite exige.

- Treinando, oras! – A garota responde, na maior inocência.

- Então você me enganou, Ártemis? Você não lutou com todos os seus poderes quando me enfrentou? – Afrodite já está muito nervoso e um pouco chateado.

Ártemis se encolhe e fica estático. Afrodite está em pé, à sua frente e parece que vai aniquilá-lo. Máscara da Morte e Diana não sabem como reagir, pois esta é uma conversa entre pai e filho, mas decidem ficar caso eles se desentendam. O clima na casa de Peixes começa a esquentar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Eu sou má! Parei no clímax, não é mesmo? Bom, espero que este capítulo não tenha ficado ruim, pois foi feito meio às pressas. Não esqueçam de continuar participando, a opinião de vocês é importante ao meu estímulo, mas é essencial à minha criatividade!

Ah sim! Desculpem se não pude descrever melhor as cenas da luta, mas eu não conheço quase nada de capoeira. Só vi uma apresentação uma vez e achei emocionante...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**Persefone-sama:** Acabei de ler o seu review, eu tenho mania de brincar com as pessoas e sempre que digo que fiquei vermelha não é para deixar vocês constrangidos ou coisa assim. Significa que gostei muito de um elogio ou sugestão. Desculpe não ter respondido antes, mas recebi o seu coment pouco depois de publicar o capítulo anterior.

**Kourin-sama:** Obrigada pelos elogios. Bom, como disse anteriormente, não sei que bicho me atacou, mas tentarei me controlar, juro! Eu sou meio impulsiva na hora de escrever e, quando vi já tinha escrito o romance...


	9. Acerto de Contas

**Se alguém quiser se comunicar comigo, pode entrar na minha bio, que tem as informações do e-mail, msn e icq (se digitasse aqui não iria aparecer mesmo! ¬¬). É o carinho e a atenção de vocês que fazem eu me animar a continuar...**

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 8 – Acerto de Contas

**INÍCIO FLASHBACK:**

Algum tempo depois, Afrodite, Ártemis, Máscara da Morte e Diana estão no quarto de Afrodite. Os cavaleiros já estão sem armaduras e os jovens não mudaram de roupa. Ártemis sorri e fala:

- Só você para fingir um desmaio, papai!

- Você estava fingindo? – Máscara da Morte estranha.

- Sim... Desculpe, mas eu queria ter uma conversa séria com esses dois! – Afrodite revela.

- O que eu fiz? – pergunta Diana.

- Bom, me expliquem como conseguem ultrapassar a velocidade da luz! – Afrodite exige.

- Treinando, oras! – A garota responde, na maior inocência.

- Então você me enganou, Ártemis? Você não lutou com todos os seus poderes quando me enfrentou? – Afrodite já está muito nervoso e um pouco chateado.

Ártemis se encolhe e fica estático. Afrodite está em pé, à sua frente e parece que vai aniquilá-lo. Máscara da Morte e Diana não sabem como reagir, pois esta é uma conversa entre pai e filho, mas decidem ficar caso eles se desentendam. O clima na casa de Peixes começa a esquentar...

**FIM FLASHBACK**

- Responda, covarde! Estou esperando. – grita Afrodite.

O cavaleiro de peixes aperta o punho esquerdo do filho como se quisesse esmagá-lo. Sua vontade era de apertar o pescoço e fazer Ártemis sofrer muito, mas ele ainda tinha um pouco de razão, o suficiente para saber que aquele era seu filho e, mesmo que fosse um covarde, Afrodite nunca se perdoaria se o matasse.

Ártemis não usava seu cosmo para se defender, pois sabia que seu pai estava alterado e precisava descontar em alguém. A cada aperto, a dor era insuportável e era possível ouvir o barulho dos ossos quebrando. Diana tentava defender o amigo, mas Máscara da Morte a impedia.

- Não devemos interferir numa briga entre pai e filho. – Dizia Máscara da Morte.

- Mas o Afrodite vai estourar o pulso do Ártemis! Pode até acabar levando a uma amputação... – A jovem se desesperava.

- Ártemis tem força para defender-se sozinho e você sabe bem disso. Se ele não o fez é porquê não quis. Eu também estou preocupado e assustado com tudo isso, mas devemos ficar aqui. – Máscara da Morte punha sua mão direita no ombro esquerdo da garota, que resolvera só olhar.

O olhar de Afrodite era cada vez mais ameaçador, enquanto Ártemis soltava lágrimas sem chorar e engolia em seco. Ele nem ligava a para a dor que sentia no pulso. O que mais o incomodava era o olhar de ódio de seu pai e isso parecia perfurar seu peito e rasgar seu coração em milhares de pedaços.

- Estou esperando uma resposta. Ou será que teve medo de me humilhar perante os outros cavaleiros. Foi isso, não foi? – Afrodite pergunta.

- Não, eu nunca faria isso! Eu não sou covarde e por isso perdi. – Ártemis gritava em prantos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Afrodite apertava mais e mais.

A fratura no pulso já era exposta e o sangue jorrava rapidamente. Diana e Máscara da Morte se abraçavam, temendo o desfecho trágico de tal cena.

- Eu... Eu nunca me aproveitaria do estado físico de ninguém para conseguir a armadura de ouro. – Ártemis diz, já expressando a dor que sentia.

- Do que está falando? – Afrodite pergunta, sem se mover.

- TODOS os cavaleiros de ouro estão com problemas de saúde. O fato de ressuscitar não significou nada para a recuperação de vocês. – gemia o garoto.

- Mas eu me sinto bem. – comentava Máscara da Morte.

- Realmente você é um dos cavaleiros que estão mais saudáveis, Carlo. Mas não pode lutar com toda a sua força e velocidade. As lesões de vocês não são só físicas, como psicológicas. Por isso meu pai caiu tão fácil. – declara Ártemis.

- Então Kamus e Aioria só perderam por não poder usar seus poderes? – Máscara da Morte novamente pergunta.

- Não subestime aqueles 4 jovens que disputaram as armaduras comigo. O estado de saúde deles é ainda pior que o pior cavaleiro de ouro. Os ferimentos de batalhas foram muitos e como não tinham tempo para o descanso e a recuperação, suas lesões tornaram-se crônicas e... – Ártemis perde as forças por causa da hemorragia.

- Aspone? – Diana gritava, vindo em seu socorro.

Afrodite o impediu de ir com a cara no chão. Ele percebeu a besteira que fizera e a quantidade de sangue no chão, que jorrara do braço do filho. Seu coração disparava, pois ele sentia que o filho já estava perdendo os sentidos.

- Ártemis? Meu filho...

- Eu... e-u...t-te a-mo, pa-pai... – Ártemis disse antes de desmaiar.

- O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntava Afrodite, desesperado.

- Ártemis? Vamos levá-lo à enfermaria, urgente! – ordenava Máscara da Morte.

Máscara carregava o menino em seus braços e corria na maior velocidade que conseguia. Diana tentava despertar Afrodite de seu estado de choque. Os dois iam logo atrás de Máscara da Morte, que não fez questão de esperar ninguém, pois agora era uma corrida contra a morte.

Não se soube ao certo quanto tempo levou o exame, mas todos os cavaleiros já estavam apoiando Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. As notícias não chegavam e a angústia aumentava nos olhares de todos. Uns tinham pena do cavaleiro de peixes, outros estavam fragilizados por causa de Ártemis, mesmo. Seya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki e Shiryu estavam muito abalados com o ocorrido e chegavam a rezar pela saúde do amigo.

Afrodite não conseguia parar de chorar, pois se sentia culpado por tudo. Se o filho morresse, ele também morreria, nem que fosse de tristeza. Máscara da Morte o abraçava fortemente e Diana agora estava encolhida num canto, temendo o pior. Atena a abraçou, sem dizer uma só palavra. O clima era de velório quando o médico chegou.

- E então doutor? Como está o meu filho? – perguntava Afrodite, depois de um pulo.

- O pulso dele foi violentamente lesionado. Muitos nervos e veias ficaram destruídos. O pior é que além do sangue que viu, ele também teve uma hemorragia interna no braço e está muito fraco. Não acredito que ele sobreviva sem um transplante de sangue. – O médico dizia, tristemente.

- E qual é o tipo sanguíneo dele? – Afrodite perguntou

- Você não pode doar sangue pelos próximos 3 ou 4 meses Afrodite. Mesmo que tenha o tipo desejado, morreria devido a sua anemia. Felizmente, vejo que todos os cavaleiros estão aqui e posso afirmar que precisamos de sangue tipo O _negativo_.

- Mas doutor, esse é o meu sangue. Eu não me importo de morrer se puder salvar a vida do meu filho... – Afrodite chorava, mas foi interrompido por alguém.

- Não se preocupe, amigo, eu também sou O _negativo_ e garanto que poderei doar, não é mesmo, doutor? – Aioros falava calmamente, apoiando a sua mão no ombro de Afrodite.

- Sim. Siga a senhorita Rubi. – O médico diz, apontando para uma jovem enfermeira na porta.

- Ei, não esqueçam de mim! – pedia Hyoga.

- Hyoga? – assustava-se Afrodite.

- Eu também posso ajudar. Não fiquei tão ferido assim e também tenho o mesmo sangue que Ártemis. – O atual cavaleiro de Aquário dizia num sorriso.

- Você seguirá a senhorita Yumi, pois precisa fazer exames preliminares. – o Médico apontava para uma enfermeira mais velha, de cabelos curtos e negros, seus olhos pareciam 2 jaboticabas maduras. Ela tinha uma aparência muito simpática.

Assim que eles saíram, ouviram-se protestos.

- Droga! Não vou poder nem ajudar o meu amigo. – Seya reclamava.

- Acalme-se Seya! Você não é o único que está assim. – Shiryu diz apontando para Afrodite.

- Apesar de tudo, estou com um pouco de pena dele. Saber que o filho pode morrer por sua causa, que você tem o único meio de salvá-lo e não poder fazer nada... – Ikki falava.

- Ikki? – Shun se surpreendia.

- Acho que o seu irmão está finalmente revelando ter um coração. – Seya falava.

- O que disse, cavalo alado? – Ikki o provocava.

- Isso não é hora nem lugar para suas provocações. – Shiryu tentava botar ordem na casa.

Enquanto os jovens amigos acalmavam seus ânimos, os cavaleiros de ouro, Dohko, Kamus e Aioria estavam mais afastados, separados por grupo. Aioria estava sentado no sofá, ao lado de Marin. Milo se aproxima e pergunta:

- Você não foi por causa dos ferimentos, Aioria?

- Não foi essa a razão. Eu não tenho o tipo sanguíneo ideal. – respondia o ex-cavaleiro de Leão.

- Como assim? Pensei que você e o Aioros tivessem o mesmo tipo sanguíneo. – assusta-se Milo.

- Na verdade, o Aioria é O positivo e por isso não pode doar... – explica Marin.

- Temos que torcer para que o Hyoga também consiga e seja o suficiente, pois este é um tipo muito raro de sangue. – desabafa Aioria.

- Tem razão. – Milo diz, com um nó na garganta.

- Eu nunca tinha visto o Afrodite tão abalado. – fala Kamus, aproximando-se de Milo.

- É compreensível, Kamus. Se você tivesse um filho, entenderia. – Aioria responde.

- Me sinto tão impotente numa hora dessas... – Kamus confessava com o olhar triste, virando o rosto na direção de Afrodite.

- Somos os grandes cavaleiros de ouro e não podemos fazer nada para salvar a vida de uma pessoa querida. – Milo fala com ironia.

- Ártemis é forte e tenho certeza que não se dará por vencido tão cedo... – Marin falava.

O clima ali tinha ficado como um pequeno velório. Num outro grupo, estavam Saga, Aldebaran, Shura e Dohko.

- Alguém sabe realmente o que aconteceu? – Dohko perguntava preocupado.

- Ártemis e Afrodite se desentenderam por causa da luta de agora há pouco... – falava Shura.

- É, pelo que soube, o Afrodite pensou que seu filho tivesse reduzido o poder e a força quando lutou contra ele. – interrompia Aldebaran.

- A única coisa certa nisso tudo é que foi o Afrodite quem quase esmagou o pulso esquerdo do Ártemis e agora está sofrendo por isso. – Explica Saga.

Mu e Shakka não acreditam quando ouvem as "fofocas" do dia e caminham para apoiar Afrodite. Mu segura a mão de Shakka ao ver o estado de Diana, que novamente está sozinha. O cavaleiro de Áries vira-se para Shakka e diz:

- Acho que ela está precisando mais de nós...

- Tem razão! – Shakka concorda.

Os dois cavaleiros de ouro se abaixam no chão e Mu seca as lágrimas dela. Diana não parecia chorar, mas ainda estava visivelmente triste e depressiva.

- Não fique assim, Diana. Logo ele estará em pé novamente. – Mu confortava.

- Não estou chorando pelo estado de saúde do Aspo... do Ártemis! A cena que presenciei foi muito triste... o olhar do Afrodite era de arrepiar qualquer um. – A garota dizia tristemente.

- Entendo. Afrodite quando quer tem um olhar demoníaco. – Mu fala.

- Ele devia estar muito nervoso mesmo! Apesar de ser excêntrico, ele não é louco e nunca machucaria o filho em sã consciência... – Shakka fala.

- Vocês parecem ser tão calmos... Conhecem bem o Afrodite? – pergunta Diana, curiosa.

- Eu sou o Shakka, cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem e este é o Mu, o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries. Eu conheço o Afrodite desde garoto. – Shakka faz as apresentações.

- Verdade? Poderia me falar sobre ele? – A garota pergunta mais calma, já se levantando.

Os dois cavaleiros também se levantam e eles começam a conversar. Depois de algum tempo, Aioros sai pelo mesmo corredor onde entrara, comendo um sanduíche e tomando um suco. Afrodite corre em sua direção.

- Finalmente!

- O que está acontecendo, Aioros? – pergunta Máscara da Morte.

- Quanto ao Ártemis, ainda não soubemos nada, mas eles disseram que eu estava em bom estado de saúde e já iniciaram a transfusão. O Hyoga também poderá doar, embora eles não saibam se vai ser preciso ou não. – explica o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- Droga, se alguma coisa acontecer, eu nunca irei me perdoar. – Afrodite desabafa.

- Confie no seu filho, Dite. Logo estaremos rindo disso tudo... – Máscara da Morte diz, abraçando o companheiro.

Afrodite acabou passando mal com o nervosismo e voltou carregado para casa. Aldebaran e Saga se prontificaram a cuidar dele enquanto os outros aguardavam as novidades. Logo após a chegada de Hyoga, o médico novamente entra na sala de espera, onde os cavaleiros estavam.

- Como o Ártemis está, doutor? – Máscara da Morte pergunta, receoso.

- Vai depender da reação do organismo dele. Não podemos fazer mais nada... – O médico responde.

- Entendo. Ele terá algum tipo de seqüela? – Máscara da Morte aproveita o fato de Afrodite não estar por perto para perguntar.

- Vou ser sincero. A lesão destruiu nervos, veias e alguns ossos. Acredito que os movimentos da mão esquerda dele devem ficar comprometidos para sempre. O pior é que ainda não descartamos a possibilidade de uma amputação, pois há chances do garoto morrer se não fizermos isso... – O médico avisa.

- O quê? – Máscara da Morte grita.

- Isso mesmo! Se o quadro não modificar para melhor em 2 horas, seremos obrigados a amputar a mão esquerda dele há uma distância de 5 a 10 centímetros do pulso. – O médico confessa, cabisbaixo.

- Não podem fazer isso! O Dite morreria se soubesse que o Ártemis amputou a mão por causa dele... – Máscara da Morte começa a se emocionar.

- Então rezem pela vida dele e pela recuperação. – pede o médico.

Agora todos os cavaleiros estão comovidos. Numa cena nunca antes presenciada, eles se reúnem, abraçam-se, sem se importar com o tipo de armadura que cada um veste. Até Marin e Shina, que havia chego a pouco no local, participavam da corrente. Uma tênue luz azulada saía da união dos cavaleiros, amazonas, Atena e ex-cavaleiros e chegava ao corpo de Ártemis.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Ai, ai! Desculpem a demora, mas não deu! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. E aí o que acham que vai acontecer? Ártemis vai se salvar? Sobrevivendo, poderá ele recuperar os movimentos da mão ou terá que amputar?

Isso vocês só verão no próximo capítulo. Aproveitem e comentem, até cansar! Preciso da opinião de vocês para continuar...

Ah sim, para quem leu a versão anterior, o Aioros, Afrodite, Hyoga e o Ártemis têm sangue tipo O negativo. Já disponibilizei um cap. especial para explicar sobre os diferentes tipos de sangue. Quem não quiser ler, não precisa, pois não afetará em nada a história. É só uma curiosidade...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**TEREZINHA-FLEUR**Fico feliz em saber que você esteja gostando e espero não ter lhe decepcionado agora. Continue comentando.

**Persefone-sama:** Perséfone, não se preocupe, não vou parar! Só vou demorar um pouco mais daqui por diante por falta de tempo. Continuo acompanhando com imenso prazer a sua fic (empresas e confusões). Agora cuide desse seu coraçãozinho que EXIJO que você esteja bem saudável para ler até o último capítulo... Até a próxima!


	10. Especial 2 – Esclarecimentos

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

Este capítulo é mais um esclarecimento meu sobre o capítulo "Acerto de Contas"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Especial 2 – Esclarecimentos

Devo mencionar que peguei na internet ficha com os dados dos cavaleiros para poder ter certeza na hora de falar sobre o tipo sanguíneo, mas em nenhum local falava o fator RH (se era positivo ou negativo, portanto resolvi colocar por livre e espontânea vontade)

Assim ficou:

Mu: **A** positivo (pos);

Aldebaran: **B** negativo (neg);

Saga e Kanon: **AB** neg;

Máscara da Morte: **A** neg;

Aioria: **O** pos;

Shakka: **AB** pos;

Dohko: **A** neg;

Milo: **B** pos;

Aioros: **O **neg;

Shura: **B** pos;

Kamus:** A** pos;

Afrodite: **O** neg;

Seya: **B** neg;

Shiryu: **A** pos;

Hyoga: **O** neg;

Shun: **A** pos;

Ikki: **AB** pos;

Saori: **A** pos;

Ártemis: **O** neg;

Diana: **B** neg;

Para quem ainda não estudou nada sobre tipagem sanguínea ou não entendeu nada sobre o assunto nas aulas de biologia, vou tentar dar uma explicação geral sobre o assunto:

Na espécie humana existem 4 grupos sanguíneos – A, B, AB, O. Se o sangue de um indivíduo do grupo A for doado a um indivíduo do grupo B, as hemácias são aglomeradas, obstruindo pequenos vasos sanguíneos, causando problemas circulatórios. Algum tempo depois, tais hemácias são destruídas por glóbulos brancos, liberando hemoglobina e outros produtos no plasma. Então pode ocorrer desde uma pequena reação alérgica até lesões renais graves e morte. O mesmo fenômeno ocorre se um indivíduo do grupo B doar para outro do grupo A.

Como o grupo O é considerado um grupo neutro por não ter substâncias que aglutinam (aglomeram) nenhum tipo de sangue, eles são considerados doadores universais (em pequenas quantidades), pois seu sangue não produzirá reação em nenhum outro, mas se um indivíduo de qualquer outro tipo sanguíneo for tentar doar para alguém do tipo O, ocorrerá um fenômeno semelhante ao de alguém do tipo A doar para outro do tipo B. De modo semelhante, as pessoas do tipo AB aceitam pequenas transfusões de qualquer tipo de sangue, sendo chamadas de receptores universais.

Além disso, há um antígeno RH (uma substância do organismo) que só aparece para quem tem RH positivo (exemplo: O positivo, tem essa sustância). Como um indivíduo de RH negativo não possui tal substância, terá uma reação ao receber sangue positivo (mesmo se for do mesmo tipo), o contrário não se aplica. Sendo assim, um indivíduo tipo O negativo só pode receber doação de sangue tipo O negativo. Já um indivíduo de sangue tipo O positivo pode receber tanto de O positivo quanto de O negativo.

Ah sim! Devo lembrar que como Afrodite tem o sangue tipo O não pode ter filhos de sangue tipo AB, Assim como alguém do tipo AB não pode ter filhos de sangue tipo O. qualquer outro cruzamento precisa ser melhor estudado (coisa de 3º ano do 2º grau).

Bom, não sou nenhuma professora de biologia e já fazem uns 4 anos que tive esse assunto. Espero que tenha deixado mais claro o assunto da incompatibilidade. E que não tenha cometido gafes violentas, pois há certas coisas que não me lembro direito na parte da teoria.

Qualquer dúvida enviem para mim. Sei fazer cruzamento entre quaisquer tipos sanguíneos, mesmo estando há 4 anos só mexendo com números e computação... Como disse anteriormente, a teoria é meu ponto fraco, pois teria que pesquisar melhor, mas na prática eu ainda sou boa, modéstia à parte, mesmo por quê eu AMEI genética e perdia horas fazendo os deveres! heheeheh

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Persefone-sama:** Espero que tenha saciado a sua dúvida, mas pode me contactar se eu não soube interpretar o seu questionamento, viu? Abraços!


	11. Reconciliação

**Se alguém quiser se comunicar comigo, pode entrar na minha bio, que tem as informações do e-mail, msn e icq (se digitasse aqui não iria aparecer mesmo! ¬¬). É o carinho e a atenção de vocês que fazem eu me animar a continuar...**

Saint Seya não é meu, mas a fic sim!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 9 - Reconciliação

Fazia pouco tempo que o sol nascera quando um par de olhos azul-bebê se abre. Sua primeira imagem é de um homem de cabelos escuros sentado, lendo jornal. O homem, de 1,84 m de altura abaixa o jornal e com um sorriso nervoso se encaminha para o acamado.

- Já acordou? – sua voz é de alguém preocupado.

- Bom dia! Eu sempre acordei cedo. O preguiçoso aqui é você... – tenta forçar uma brincadeira.

- Hum. Bom dia! Vejo que já está bem... – o tom de ironia é evidente.

- Obrigado pela preocupação, Carlo. E como ele está?

- Seu pai ainda se culpa pelo que te aconteceu. Não come e só chora o dia inteiro! – Ao terminar a frase uma lágrima escorre de seu olho direito.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... gostaria de falar com ele!

- Duvido que ele venha! O Afrodite ficou muito abalado...

- Não pense que foi fácil para mim, ter que ouvir tudo aquilo.

- Eu sei, não estou culpando ninguém! Entenda, seu pai é um pouco inseguro e por isso se faz de violento. Na verdade, ele está com muito medo de te perder.

- Gostaria tanto de estar ao lado dele agora, dizer que ele não tem culpa de nada, que foi só uma reação causada pelo nervosismo! Ah, Carlo! Eu lutei contra a morte para poder ficar ao lado do meu pai e dizer que tenho muito orgulho dele, agora mais do que nunca... – Ártemis começa a chorar.

- Acalme-se, Ártemis! Você ainda está fraco. Foi necessário que Aioros e Hyoga lhe doassem sangue para que você pudesse estar acordado, agora. – Máscara da Morte o abraça fraternamente.

- Carlo, chame meu pai aqui! Insista e intime o cavaleiro de Peixes. – Ártemis ordena.

- Bom, não sei onde pretende chegar, mas trarei o peixinho aqui! – Declara Máscara.

O garoto sorri. Não demora muito para o cavaleiro de Câncer trazer Afrodite à força até o quarto de Ártemis, que se diverte com a cena. Afrodite olha para o filho na cama e para o braço esquerdo, que estava à mostra sobre os lençóis. Ártemis percebe a dor nos olhos de seu pai ao ver aquelas ataduras.

- Desculpe. – É tudo o que Afrodite consegue pronunciar.

- Carlo, poderia nos deixar a sós? – Ártemis pede educadamente.

O cavaleiro de Câncer se retira sem dizer uma única palavra. Ao sair, encosta a porta e fica por perto, para evitar visitas e interrupções indesejadas. No quarto de Ártemis, o jovem aproxima o punho ferido do rosto, como se quisesse contemplar o ferimento.

- É estranho, não é? Eu poderia ter evitado tanta dor e sofrimento se tivesse reagido, mas preferi deixar que você descontasse a sua raiva.

- Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Por minha causa você perdeu a sua mão esquerda.

- Está enganado!

- Como assim? – pergunta com um certo nervosismo.

- Eu não perdi a minha mão. E mesmo se tivesse acontecido, seria por MINHA causa.

- Como não? Mesmo que ela não tenha sido amputada, está inutilizada para sempre...

- É isso que pensa de mim? Pensei que confiasse no meu poder... – o garoto se mostra ofendido.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – estranha Afrodite.

- Esqueceu que dentre as várias técnicas que conheço, algumas são de cura? Bom, vai demorar um pouco até eu poder começar o tratamento corretamente, mas eu juro que voltarei a mover a mão esquerda novamente. – Ártemis se demonstra confiante.

- Filho? – Afrodite gela.

- Não precisa me olhar assim! Não sou nenhum fantasma... – Ártemis diz sorrindo.

- Então me perdoa? – Afrodite pergunta receosamente.

- Digamos que estamos quites. Assim como eu vou esquecer que tentou amputar a minha mão, você também esquecerá que reduzi meu poder quando lutei contra você. Nós dois nos recuperaremos e nos alimentaremos muito bem. Quando ambos estiverem nos 100 porcentode poder, lutaremos novamente e desta vez ganhará o melhor. – Ártemis declara.

- Aceito o desafio. Estava com saudades, querido!

Afrodite senta-se na cama do filho e o abraça. Os dois se emocionam e logo depois sorriem. O estômago dos dois ronca de fome e Afrodite sai do quarto, buscando a refeição.

- E então? – Máscara da Morte pergunta, sem muita coragem de olhar nos olhos de seu amor.

- Já nos acertamos. Iremos realizar uma luta justa quando ambos estiverem totalmente recuperados. – Afrodite diz com um grande sorriso.

- Estou muito feliz por você, meu amor! – Máscara da Morte declara.

- Eu imagino... Bom, se me dá licença, vou comer alguma coisa, pois meu estômago já está reclamando. Ártemis também está com fome...

- Nossa, sempre é bom ver o meu peixinho animado, com novas energias! – Máscara da Morte fala e depois dá um beijo na boca de Afrodite, que adora.

- Agora vamos tratar de nossa saúde.

Sorrindo, ao dois vão ao refeitório, sendo observados e admirados por todos os amigos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Ficou beeeeeeeeeeeeem curto, né? Mas não pude fazer nada melhor ou maior. Bom, já perceberam que vai ter continuação, não é mesmo? Espero que me perdoem, mas não tenho tempo para mais nada ultimamente e precisava dizer o que aconteceu com o Ártemis.

Vai demorar muito, mas depois que acabar essa temporada de provas e trabalhos, acredito que possa fazer algo mais emocionante e decente. Até a próxima!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**Persefone-sama:** Obrigada pelos elogios amiga. Desculpe a demora, mas ando sem tempo nem para comer. Como pôde perceber este capítulo foi até mais curto que o normal, mas pelo menos atualizei. Hehe.


	12. Ártemis se recupera

Desde já agradeço a todos os reviews que tenho recebido. Nunca pensei que fosse conseguir agradar tantas pessoas... Bom, errar é humano, por isso não me matem pelos erros de gramática!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 10 – Ártemis se recupera

Já eram quase 9 horas da manhã quando Diana entra no quarto de Ártemis. Os cabelos da jovem estão soltos e os olhos do rapaz brilham ao ver a imagem da amiga.

- Naconi?

- Aspone...

- Como sempre dormindo até tarde...

- Você que acorda cedo demais! – finge-se ofendida.

- Depois de tanto tempo, tínhamos que fazer uma grande confusão no nosso encontro... – o rapaz sorri.

- Nós sempre nos metemos em encrencas, mas desta vez eu fiquei muito preocupada. – A garota senta-se no lado direito da cama.

Ártemis acaricia o rosto da amiga com a sua mão direita e dá um sorriso maroto. Diana retribui o carinho passando a mão esquerda no rosto dele e encaixando a sua mão direita na dele. Ártemis pede emocionado:

- Naconi, eu te amo! Você quer namorar comigo?

- É claro, meu Aspone!

Os dois se beijam apaixonadamente. Cena vista por Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, que deram meia volta ao ver o romance dos garotos. Eles não queriam atrapalhar uma cena tão linda e especial...

Sem perceber que foram observados, os jovens começam um romance tímido. Ártemis senta-se na cama e Diana senta-se de frente para ele. Os dois estão ruborizados, mas Ártemis cria coragem e puxa o corpo da amiga para perto do seu. Eles se encaram e voltam a beijar-se.

Diana então o abraça e começa a passar as mãos pelas costas do rapaz, num movimento muito sensual para ambos. Sem querer, Diana acaba encostando na mão ferida de Ártemis. Mais uma vez se separam, desta vez eles estão parecendo dois pimentões, de tão vermelhos. A garota olha nos olhos do amigo e pede:

- Desculpa.

- Não fique assim, Na... Eu não sinto nada na mão esquerda!

- Bom, não é isso! Acho melhor para por aqui. Não queria que os cavaleiros nos vissem.

- Tem razão. Ficaria um pouco chato, principalmente se meu pai nos visse. – diz timidamente.

- Sim. Mudando de assunto, quer dizer que não está sentindo nada na mão?

A menina começa a passar a mão sobre as ataduras. Ártemis a observa. Era estranho, mesmo com a mão imobilizada, ele devia sentir o toque dela. Ele segura a mão dela e olha nos olhos da amiga. Com seu tom mais sincero, fala:

- Não se preocupe, eu juro que logo estarei criando lindas orquídeas para você e usarei somente a mão esquerda.

- Eu confio em você! – diz sorrindo.

Distraidamente, Seya entra no quarto e nem percebe o clima de romantismo.

- Bom dia, Ártemis. Como está se sentindo?

- Seya? Oi... – o garoto volta seu olhar para o seu visitante.

- Como já tem companhia, vou indo. Depois a gente se fala! – Diz Diana já se levantando.

- Espere Naconi! – Ártemis fala, quase se levantando.

A garota nem olha para trás, o que deixa Ártemis ainda mais triste. Ela corre para fora do quarto, sumindo no corredor. Seya fica sem ação.

- Acho que atrapalhei algo... – Seya diz tristemente.

- Imagina! Não precisa fazer essa cara de velório. Estou bem... – Ártemis sorri.

- Seya, nós dissemos para você esperar um pouco! – Reclama Shiryu.

- Não tem semancol não? – pergunta Hyoga.

- A Diana não gostou nada da sua entrada aqui... – comenta Shun.

- O que vocês estão estranhando? Seya sempre foi um intrometido... – Ikki fala.

Seya troca um olhar nada amistoso com Ikki e os outros. Ikki revida com um olhar assassino, enquanto os outros nem ligam.

- Amigos? Todos vocês vieram... – Ártemis dá um belo sorriso.

- Fico feliz em ver que já está bem. – Shun sorri.

- Rezamos muito pela sua recuperação. – Shiryu revela.

- Até o Ikki ficou preocupado... – Hyoga comenta.

- Eu acredito na sinceridade de vocês. Depois de ter passado 5 dias convivendo com vocês, sei exatamente qual foi a reação ou pelo menos imagino... – Ártemis fala, rindo.

- Duvido! – Seya fala.

- Bom, então começarei por você. Seya reclamou um monte e ficou irritado por não poder fazer nada, Shun chorou noite e dia, Ikki ficou sério e nem demonstrou sentimentos, Shiryu ficou rezando, passando energias positivas e incentivando os outros a acreditar no meu poder, já Hyoga, ao descobrir que poderia ajudar, foi logo se oferecendo... Falando nisso, tenho que agradecer-lhe, Hyoga. Se não fossem você e o Aioro, talvez eu não tivesse resistido. – Ártemis discursa.

- Não foi nada, você faria o mesmo por mim... Além do mais, somos amigos e era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. – Hyoga fala.

- Garanto que o Afrodite lhe contou tudo! Eu o vi alegre e saltitante no refeitório... – Seya reclama.

- Eu acredito que não. Ártemis nem comentou nada da corrente que fizemos... Além do mais, Afrodite estava muito nervoso para reparar em alguém. – Shiryu observa.

- É verdade, Shiryu! Quando meu pai veio aqui, estava muito deprimido, mas nos acertamos. Que negócio é esse de corrente? – Ártemis da uma de curioso.

- Todos os cavaleiros e os ex-cavaleiros presentes se uniram a Atena numa espécie de corrente de oração. Até as amazonas se juntaram a nós. Foi muito lindo, uma cena nunca antes presenciada. É uma pena que seu pai tenha passado mal, pois não pôde participar. Saga e Aldebaran também não estavam conosco por que estavam cuidando de seu pai. – Hyoga explica.

- Foi uma cena inédita e arrepiante. – Shun fala emocionado.

Ártemis sorri. Eles continuam conversando por horas, recebendo as visitas dos demais cavaleiros e ex-cavaleiros de ouro. Uma das visitas mais marcantes foi a de Aioria, que ainda precisava de ajuda para andar.

- Aioria, você também veio? – O garoto diz emocionado.

- Eu tinha que demonstrar o meu apoio... – Aioria responde sofregamente.

- Sente-se! Você ainda está muito ferido. – Ártemis pede.

- Ah sim! Obrigado... – Aioria senta-se na cama, com a ajuda de Marin.

- Não me leve a mal, mas posso tocar em seu corpo? – Ártemis pede.

Aioria e Marin olham assustados para Ártemis. Ele percebe e diz sorrindo.

- É que eu gostaria de saber qual era a extensão de seus ferimentos...

- Ah, sim! Pode... – Aioria diz receoso.

Ártemis toca nas costas de Aioria, na região central e fecha os olhos. Ele se assusta e pede nervosamente:

- Marin, me dê papel e caneta.

- O que foi? – Assustam-se os dois.

- Os médicos não perceberam um pequeno problema, mas não se preocupem! Eu sei os ingredientes certos. Passarei também um remédio especial para poder cicatrizar as lesões internas mais rapidamente. – Ártemis está animado.

Ártemis não demora para voltar à casa de Peixes. Para falar a verdade, no dia seguinte Afrodite fizera questão de o levar no colo até sua casa, embora o filho não tenha achado necessário. Afrodite coloca o filho na própria cama e vai para a cozinha, pegar um copo de água. Cansado de ficar deitado, Ártemis levanta-se e começa a mexer nas gavetas, encontrando a carta que enviara para o pai. Ele lê e ouve a voz de sua mãe:

- Querido Afrodite, sei que há muito tempo não nos vemos e que talvez pense que eu esteja morta, assim como eu também pensei que tivesse morrido. Meu amor, preciso dizer que fui isolada do convívio social e abandonada pelos meus pais, numa terra desconhecida. Estou no Brasil e não tenho condições de viajar. Também tenho um pouco de medo da sua reação, pois descobri que você já não gosta mais de mulheres...

- Meu amigo, meu amor! Você foi o primeiro e único homem de minha vida. Agora estou à beira da morte e me arrependo de não ter ignorado o orgulho de meu pai. Eu achava que devia respeito a ele, mas ele mesmo me abandonou à própria sorte no momento que mais precisei dele. Afrodite, eu te amo e a nossa única noite de amor nos deixou uma lembrança bela e muito especial: nosso filho Ártemis.

- Sim, é verdade! Quando passei mal não era nenhuma doença e sim o fruto de nosso amor. O meu pai disse que tinha vergonha de mim, de você e do neto... quando ele viu Ártemis pela primeira vez, o garoto já tinha 5 anos e ficou horrorizado, pois além do nosso filho ter um nome feminino, também tinha um rosto angelical e afeminado, assim como você. Em algumas horas estarei num outro mundo, olhando por você e por nosso filho. Quero desejar que seja muito feliz e que aproveite cada dia de sua vida como se fosse o último, pois um dia será.

- Amor, sei que agora é um cavaleiro de ouro de Atena e o parabenizo pela sua conquista. Sei que é um grande homem e tem um bom coração, por isso enviarei o nosso filho à Grécia usando todo o dinheiro que juntei em todos esses 12 anos de trabalho e acredito que saberá cuidar muito bem dele, pois Ártemis não tem mais ninguém em quem confiar...

A partir desse trecho, a carta estava escrita com letras diferentes. Eram as letras de Ártemis, que emocionado, lia agora o trecho que ele mesmo escrevera.

- Pai... É estranho dizer essa palavra. Há uns 2 anos minha mãe contou tudo o que sabia sobre você, suas lutas, seu caráter, sua personalidade... É estranho, pois às vezes sinto como se já o conhecesse. Meu pai! Como sonhei com este dia, poder abraça-lo, amá-lo e sentir o carinho de um pai.

- Mesmo sem conhecer-lhe já me orgulho da pessoa que é. Não sei como será o nosso encontro e nem se você vai me aceitar como filho, afinal, temos apenas 13 anos de diferença de idade... Eu só queria ver seu rosto e ouvir a sua voz uma única vez, é a única coisa que lhe peço. Não tenho posses e nem posso lhe oferecer muito, apenas o meu amor, que já é o suficiente.

- Minha mãe acaba de morrer e decidi terminar de escrever essa carta. Devo chegar aí em poucos dias. Ela sempre me repetia que eu era a mais bela lembrança que ela poderia ter do amor que vocês tiveram um pelo outro. Eu acredito em você, meu pai e por isso resolvi conhecer-lhe pessoalmente. Pelos meus cálculos devo chegar à Grécia logo depois da carta um ou dois dias, eu acho. Preciso muito falar contigo, me espere!

Neste momento, Ártemis chora. Lembranças de seu passado, de sua mãe, vêm à sua cabeça. Afrodite entra no quarto e percebe a tristeza do filho.

- Não fique triste, ela está bem... – Afrodite o consola.

- Eu sei. Estou me lembrando de tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias, na reviravolta que minha vida deu em apenas 2 ou 3 meses... – o garoto declara emocionado.

- Eu também estou feliz com os últimos acontecimentos, querido. Sempre sonhei em ter um filho e agora estou ao seu lado. – Afrodite também se emociona.

Ártemis solta a carta no chão e abraça o pai, que retribui com outro abraço fraternal. Afrodite sorri e pega a mão esquerda do filho, segurando com muita delicadeza...

- Para a minha felicidade ficar completa, só falta você recuperar a sua mão.

- Pai, eu já lhe disse que você não tem culpa... Olha, eu não me importo de perder os movimentos da mão. Tendo você ao meu lado, não posso mais reclamar de nada...

- Ártemis...

Os dois novamente se abraçam e Ártemis afirma com toda a sua segurança:

- Independente disso, eu irei recuperar os movimentos de minha mão esquerda e antes do que possa imaginar, você nem se lembrará que um dia ela esteve ferida...

Vários dias se passam. Ártemis ainda não consegue sentir a mão esquerda, mas sua energia já dá e sobra para ajudar os amigos. A cada dia que passa, os cavaleiros ficam cada vez mais próximos dos 100 por cento de poder. Suas receitas são consideradas miraculosas e o que mais estranha a todos é o fato de todos saberem que fisicamente a mão de Ártemis está curada, mas ele não consegue mover um músculo. Um de seus casos mais interessantes foi a recuperação de Aioria, que 3 dias depois do começo do tratamento já não tinha mais nenhuma sombra dos ferimentos causados por Ikki.

Como todos os cavaleiros e aprendizes já estão com seu poder total, uma nova luta é marcada. Ártemis já estava se adaptando a não usar a mão esquerda e decidiu que lutaria também. Afrodite discordou no início, mas reconsiderou quando foi aceito que ele também imobilizasse sua mão esquerda, ficando em iguais condições.

De todas as lutas, os resultados não haviam sido muito surpreendentes. Shun ficou com a armadura de Virgem e Seya com a de Sagitário. O restante dos cavaleiros continuaram com suas armaduras e agora era a esperada luta entre Afrodite e Ártemis. Desta vez eles se encaravam frente a frente, sem máscaras. O clima de suspense atingia a todos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Como não queria escrever qualquer coisa e não estava inspirada para escrever a luta, deixo o suspense para o próximo capítulo. Se tudo der certo, no fim-de-semana ele estará on-line!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**persefone-sama:** Como pôde ver, não podemos dizer quem se recuperou mais rápido, pois o Ártemis estava ajudando os outros amigos... Essa era a minha intenção desde o começo, por isso deixei Ártemis com poder de cura. O próximo capítulo será muito especial, já comecei a imaginar algumas cenas e não quero estragar por precipitação...

**Amy-Lupin-Black:** Nossa, fiz você chorar? Não pensei que tivesse ido tão fundo. Obrigada pelos elogios e, por mim, não vejo problemas se você chamar o Ártemis de Aspone, só vai ter que se preparar para a reação da Diana... rs. Bom, tenha certeza que esse é apenas o começo de um romance mais sério entre os dois... E sobre a carta, desculpe! Eu sinceramente esqueci de escrever essa parte, por isso decidi escreve-la aqui... bom, aí está o novo capítulo, gostou?


	13. A última batalha

**Se alguém quiser se comunicar comigo, pode entrar na minha bio, que tem as informações do e-mail, msn (que aliás é o mesmo que o meu e-mail) e icq (se digitasse aqui não iria aparecer mesmo! ¬¬). É o carinho e a atenção de vocês que fazem eu me animar a continuar...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 11 – A última batalha

Afrodite e Ártemis estão frente a frente na arena. Afrodite encara o filho e pergunta:

- Tem certeza que está totalmente recuperado? Ainda dá tempo de desistir.

- Tenho. E agora sei que também está com todo o seu poder, pois eu cuidei diretamente de você.

- Mesmo sendo meu filho, não o pouparei...

- Eu também esquecerei que você é meu pai!

Eles olham para Dohko, que está no alto da arena e pergunta:

- Prontos?

- Sim! - Respondem pai e filho.

- Comecem! – Ordena Dohko.

Os dois voltam a encarar-se. Esta luta deve ser muito calculada. Se Ártemis ganha em número de técnicas, Afrodite arrasa em experiência de batalha. O silêncio é assustador e Diana fica ao lado de Máscara da Morte, assistindo e torcendo pelos dois.

- Gostaria que eles nunca tivessem que lutar entre si... – A garota comenta.

- Não fique assim, Diana! Eu conheço muito bem aqueles dois e posso afirmar que esta será a melhor luta que já assisti. – Máscara da Morte consola.

- Também será a mais perfumada! – Comenta Seya.

Todos riem do comentário do cavaleiro, que estava logo atrás deles. Suas atenções voltam-se à luta. Ártemis é o primeiro atacar. Ele saca um chicote de espinheira santa, mas Afrodite forma um escudo de rosas, evitando que o chicote atingisse seu corpo. Eles sorriem e Ártemis recua.

Aplicando movimentos de capoeira, Ártemis confunde o pai e consegue atingi-lo com uma seqüência de socos e chutes. Afrodite não se dá por vencido e passa uma rasteira enquanto o filho está chutando. Agora é a vez de Afrodite partir para o ataque, usando suas Rosas Diabólicas Reais. Ártemis desvia do ataque e aplica um contra-ataque, usando algumas combinações de flores. Afrodite consegue se defender, mas é atingido pelo ataque no braço esquerdo. Ártemis sorri.

- Este ataque paralisa temporariamente o membro atingido.

- Já notei! Agora realmente estamos em igualdade de condições...

- Venha! Esqueça que sou o seu filho e ataque-me! – Ártemis provoca.

Afrodite fica em pé, analisando os movimentos e a pose de seu adversário. Como ele não toma atitude, Ártemis decide atacar e Afrodite aproveita para lançar as suas Rosas Piranhas, atingindo Ártemis no ombro direito e em parte do braço, mas antes que o próprio Afrodite pudesse notar, sua perna esquerda fora atingida pelo chicote de espinheira santa, que entrara numa região próxima à virilha e envolvia o fêmur, saindo próximo ao joelho. Ártemis segurava a ponta do chicote. Calmamente ele falou:

- Parabéns, conseguiu me ferir, mas se der um único movimento, pode perder a perna...

Afrodite corta o chicote próximo à perna e volta a ficar em posição de luta. Ártemis joga a ponta no chão e se anima. Agora é ele quem pensa em seus ataques, pois não pode usar a mão esquerda e seu ombro e braços direito estão feridos, restringindo muito seus movimentos. Ele sabe que o pai não pode usar o lado esquerdo do corpo e resolve atacar por este lado.

Correndo rapidamente, Ártemis consegue confundir não só o adversário, como a platéia, que nunca sabem onde ele está. Diana olha para o rosto de Máscara da Morte e anuncia num tom tranqüilo e bem sutil, para não fazer alarde.

- Ele vai atacar pela esquerda. Pretende dar um chute!

- Você consegue acompanhar? – Pergunta Máscara.

- É claro! Sempre lutamos nesse ritmo. – a garota declara.

Máscara da Morte se espanta, mas volta a sua atenção à arena quando Ártemis grita pelo pai. Todos se assustam ao ver que Afrodite fora atingido no coração pela própria Rosa Sangrenta e que Ártemis está com o braço e a mão direita quebrados.

Ao perceber que a rosa estava ficando vermelha, Ártemis aproxima-se do pai e eleva seu cosmo ainda mais. Numa atitude desesperada, ele retira a rosa com sua mão esquerda e estanca a hemorragia, caindo de cansaço logo em seguida. Dohko levanta-se e anuncia:

- Ártemis é o novo cavaleiro de ouro de Peixes!

Máscara da Morte e Diana correm em direção aos dois, que estão deitados no chão da arena. Afrodite acaricia a cabeça de seu filho e os recebe com alegria.

- Ele salvou a minha vida... – emociona-se o ex-cavaleiro de Peixes.

- Tudo bem, Afrodite? – pergunta Diana.

- Foi tudo tão rápido... nem vimos o que aconteceu! – Comenta Máscara.

- Ah, Carlo! Estamos bem, mas confesso que nem eu vi direito o que aconteceu. Só lembro de ter usado a Rosa Sangrenta para assustar o Ártemis, mas quando dei por mim, ela estava no meu peito e ele tinha quebrado o braço e mão direita... – comenta Afrodite.

- Acho melhor levar esses dois para a enfermaria! – comenta um sorridente Aioria.

Aioria pega Ártemis no colo e Máscara carrega seu amado. Não demora muito para Ártemis acordar. Afrodite já estava sentado na cama ao lado. Ao olhar o pai, ele sorri.

- Estive fora do ar por quanto tempo?

- Filho! Não se preocupe. Só se passaram 3 horas desde a nossa luta. Parabéns! Você agora é o novo cavaleiro de Peixes...

- O quê? Mas eu desmaiei...

- Eu sei. Mas se você não tivesse usado o restante de seu cosmo para retirar aquela rosa do meu peito, eu já estaria morto.

- Fiquei com tanto medo de perder-lhe...

- Eu também querido! – Afrodite sorri.

- Boa tarde! – Máscara da Morte entra sorridente.

- Oi Carlo. – pai e filho respondem em coro.

- Como vão os homens da minha vida? – pergunta gentilmente Carlo.

- Estou um pouco quebrado... me faz uma massagem? – pede Afrodite.

- E eu? Vou ficar sozinho? – Ártemis finge-se ofendido.

- Não mesmo. Enquanto o Carlo cuidar do seu pai, eu cuido de você.

- Naconi? – Ártemis esbanja sorrisos.

- Você arrasou, amigo! Aliás, essa luta foi uma das melhores que já acompanhei... Como estão? – Diana diz se aproximando da cama de Ártemis.

- Eu estou muito bem e feliz! Fiquei tão emocionado quando o Ártemis conseguiu usar novamente a mão esquerda... – fala Afrodite, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ah papai! Pelo que você não se emociona? – brinca Ártemis.

Ártemis se remexe na cama, tentando uma posição mais confortável para seus ferimentos, mas é muito difícil. Diana o ajuda e os dois acabam ficando com os rostos colados, seus narizes se tocam e ambos estão vermelhos. Afrodite não agüenta e, do seu jeito histérico, grita:

- Não tenham vergonha de seus sentimentos.

- Dite. – repreende o cavaleiro de Câncer – Nós vimos quando se beijaram no hospital, pouco depois do Ártemis acordar. – confessa o canceriano.

- Viram é? Desculpem... – constrange-se Ártemis.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer! – envergonha-se Diana, já se afastando consideravelmente de Ártemis.

- Ah, vocês não vão ficar de frescuras agora, né? Por que não assumem esse namoro de vez? – Afrodite cobra, impaciente.

- Dite, olha o palavreado! Vai constranger ainda mais os garotos. – Máscara da Morte briga.

- Eles não são mais crianças! Ártemis já é um cavaleiro de ouro e a Diana uma das mais poderosas amazonas de prata, não podem ficar constrangidos perante um sentimento tão puro e sincero. – reclama Afrodite.

- Pai, você deixa eu namorar a Na... er... a Diana? – pergunta Ártemis, sorrindo.

- E você vem pedir isso a mim, que sou um dos cavaleiros mais adeptos do amor? – pergunta Afrodite, olhando nos olhos de Máscara da Morte.

- Bom, como não tenho pai, inverterei a situação. Afrodite, você concede a mão de seu filho Ártemis em namoro? – pergunta Diana, séria.

- Agora que ele recuperou os movimentos? Não vai removê-la não! Mas se quiser ficar com o todo o corpo, tem o meu apoio... – declara o ex-cavaleiro de Peixes.

Não há como conter uma risada do comentário de Afrodite. O médico entra no quarto e alegra-se ao ver o bom-humor de todos. Ele anuncia:

- Afrodite, a sua cirurgia está marcada para daqui a uma semana.

- Cirurgia? – Assusta-se Ártemis.

- Você não quer que eu fique com esse troço na perna o resto da vida... – Afrodite mostra a ponta da espinheira, que saía de sua perna.

- Mas é muito perigoso tirar isso numa operação. Deixa que eu... – Ártemis ia dizendo, mas é interrompido.

- Eu faço isso, Ártemis. Sei que criou a planta com o seu cosmo, mas você sabe muito bem que eu posso fazer a planta secar e desaparecer! – Diana declara.

- Ei, cuidado com o paciente! – reclama o médico.

- Não se preocupe doutor. Fomos treinados para passar por provações muito piores. – fala Máscara da Morte.

Diana concentra-se e encosta a mão direita na coxa esquerda de Afrodite. Como num passe de mágica, a planta some, deixando apenas as lesões causadas pela sua entrada na perna. Ártemis nem esboça reação, ao contrário do médico, que se espanta. A garota sorri timidamente e fala:

- Pena eu não ter o dom da cura como o Aspone...

- Não fique assim! Pelo menos me livrou de uma cicatriz horrível! – declara Afrodite.

- Como? – o médico estava estático.

- Doutor, acho melhor não tentar entender... – aconselha Máscara da Morte.

O médico sai do quarto, ainda confuso. Passa-se algum tempo. Logo após a completa recuperação de Ártemis e Afrodite, pai e filho sentam-se na areia da praia, frente ao mar. Ártemis fala, fitando o horizonte:

- Como se sente mentalmente depois de perder o título de cavaleiro de Peixes?

- Muito mais tranqüilo. Agora poderei viver ao lado dos meus amores, do homens de minha vida em paz e ainda ajudarei as crianças dando aulas de botânica e química.

- Soube que Atena pretende abrir uma escola para que os aspirantes a cavaleiros e os próprios cavaleiros não parem seus estudos.

- Sim, é verdade! nós, os ex-cavaleiros de ouro, ajudaremos e seremos professores... Mu também está se preparando para se unir a nós, pois sabe que não vai demorar muito para que ele passe a armadura de Áries para o Kiki.

- Eu não me arrependo de ter lutado contra você... – Ártemis vira-se para o pai.

- Eu também não. Aprendi muito naquele dia. Foi uma luta equilibrada, mas que mesmo assim você conseguiu vencer e me salvar da morte! – Afrodite o encara e aperta a mão esquerda do filho.

Ártemis entende a atitude do pai e aperta fortemente a mão. Afrodite dá um leve gemido e Ártemis sorri, olhando para sua mão. Ele fala:

- Não disse que a recuperaria?

- E eu sempre acreditei em você, querido!

- Pai, não chore! Olhe, o pior já passou e agora estamos bem, não estamos? – Ártemis pergunta.

- Sim, meu filho! – Afrodite o abraça.

- Finalmente os encontramos! Que história é essa de sumir do santuário? – esbraveja Diana.

- Sabe como é, Na... – Ártemis não termina de falar e logo é atacado por um beijo.

- Ah, amore mio! Mostre que somos melhores que esses pirralhos. – pede Máscara da Morte.

- Com prazer, Carlo! – Afrodite dia alegremente.

Os casais parecem disputar a atenção. Os beijos tornam-se envolventes e mais selvagens. Ártemis e Diana travam uma batalha de línguas, fato que é repetido por Afrodite e Máscara da Morte, num gesto mais adulto e ousado. A busca de saciar a sua fome de amor faz com que rolem pela areia e Diana se separa num gesto repentino, preocupando Ártemis.

- Não gostou? – o jovem pergunta.

- Não é isso! Lembrei que os outros estão nos esperando... – a garota se levanta, bate a areia do corpo e tenta se arrumar.

- Droga! Esqueci completamente... – Máscara da Morte reclama, também se levantando.

Eles logo chegam ao templo de Atena, onde todos os cavaleiros de ouro estão com suas armaduras. Atena sorri ao lado da caixa da Armadura de ouro de Peixes. Os ex-cavaleiros de ouro também estavam observando.

- Afrodite, você deve entregar a armadura de ouro! – Dohko anuncia.

- Certo mestre! Ártemis receba a armadura de Peixes pela qual lutou e conseguiu obter honestamente. Tenha em mente que essa armadura não serve só para demonstrar seu status, como também para benefício próprio. Agora você é um cavaleiro de ouro de Atena e deverá obedecer a seus ensinamentos, velar pela segurança dela e pela segurança de todos os inocentes. Está preparado?

- Sim, pa... mestre Afrodite! – o rapaz responde.

- Tome, pegue a urna e vista a armadura! – Afrodite ordena.

Obedecendo ao ritual, Ártemis eleva seu cosmo, fazendo com que a armadura de ouro cubra seu corpo. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro formam um círculo, por ordem de casa. Ártemis se posiciona entre Hyoga e Mu. As armaduras vibram de felicidade e uma grande energia pode ser sentida por todos. É uma energia pura e pacífica como nunca houve numa reunião entre cavaleiros de ouro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Terminei mais um capítulo! Nossa, ficou com uma cara de final... Será? Bom, vamos ver no que vai dar.

De qualquer forma, quero agradecer ao carinho de todos que leram e participaram. Eu sei que é estranho dizer isso, mas quando criei essa fic, eu previ que ela tivesse no máximo 6 capítulos, mas acabou chegando nesse ponto... espero que tenham se divertido lendo tanto quanto eu me diverti escrevendo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**Amy-Lupin-Black:** Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos elogios. Eu reli o capítulo anterior e percebi que tinha escrito no penúltimo parágrafo: "Como todos os cavaleiros e aprendizes já estão com seu poder total, uma nova luta é marcada.". Supus que Ártemis e Afrodite também estivessem entre eles. De qualquer forma, no início deste capítulo, eles já declararam estar bem...

Bom, como todos sabem "o primeiro amor ninguém esquece" e no caso da Bianca não foi diferente. Tentei fazer uma luta bem equilibrada, espero ter conseguido... E percebeu como o Ártemis (Aspone) e a Diana se declararam?

Como o sonso do Seya (para variar) estragou o romance deles, quem sabe eu não escreva um capítulo especial, para relatar o amor dos pombinhos? Mas vai ser algo mais romântico e eu não tenho muita experiência nisso, portanto não sei o que vai dar...

Espero que comente! rs.


	14. O Amor está no ar

Informações do e-mail, msn (que aliás é o mesmo que o meu e-mail) e icq na bio (se digitasse aqui não iria aparecer mesmo! ¬¬).

**ATENÇÃO HENTAI!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 12 – O Amor está no ar

Passaram-se 5 anos desde que Ártemis ganhara a armadura de Peixes. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro haviam perdido seu posto para a nova geração. Aos poucos, os ex-cavaleiros iam acertando suas vidas. Mu e Shakka casaram-se no mesmo ano em que Kamus resolvera abrir o jogo e assumir o romance com Milo, mas não firmaram compromisso. Aldebaran voltara ao Brasil.

Kanon envolvia Saga nas suas confusões. Principalmente quando o assunto era mulher, pois ele aprontava e culpava o irmão pelas escapadas. Ambos viviam no Santuário, numa vila construída especialmente para os ex-cavaleiros de ouro. Eram casas relativamente amplas, de 3 quartos, 2 banheiros, cozinha, 2 salas, lavanderia, garagem, escritório e mais algumas dependências que cada cavaleiro determinava.

Como muitos cavaleiros viviam juntos, Atena resolveu que deveriam ser construídas 15 casas, mas nenhum representava um signo específico. Assim, Shakka e Mu ocupavam a mesma casa, que era ao lado da de Kamus e Milo e em frente à casa de Saga, cuja nova função era professor de exatas e filosofia. Kanon dava aulas de Mitologia Grega e história e morava em frente a Kamus e Milo e, consequentemente, ao lado de seu irmão.

As novas ocupações de Shakka eram aula de meditação, Yoga e medicina alternativa. Mu dava aulas de geografia eartes. Milo era professor de química para quem já tinha 13 anos e ciências para os menores. Kamus era professor de física, inglês e literatura geral.

Aioria e Marin moravam atrás da casa de Saga e agora tinham um casal de filhos. Aioria era professor de educação física e japonês. Seu irmão Aioros dava aula de grego e sociologia. Ele acabou casando-se com Seika, que não saía mais do Santuário desde que reencontrara o irmão. Eles viviam numa casa que ficava ao lado de Aioria e atrás de Kanon.

Shura morava numa dessas casas com Shina. Ficava mais afastada das demais e perto da vila das amazonas. O casal não se casou pelo fato de Shina não estar preparada. Máscara da Morte conseguiu convencer os amigos a chamar-lhe de Carlo. Com exceção de uns amigos mais distraídos, de outros a fim de brincar ou mesmo por causa de uma boa dose de álcool, eles se acostumaram a chamar o ex-cavaleiro de Câncer de Carlo.

Por exigência de Ártemis, Afrodite e Carlo viviam na casa de Peixes. O combinado era que eles ficassem lá até o rapaz resolver casar-se. No momento Ártemis estava noivo de Diana e só estava esperando que ambos completassem 18 anos para realizar o casamento. Com exceção de Seya, que ficava mais no templo de Atena do que na casa de Sagitário e Shiryu que também estava de casamento marcado com Shunrei, os demais cavaleiros de ouro viviam uma vida de solteiro.

Estávamos no dia 10 de março. Dia em que Ártemis completava 18 anos e seu pai fazia 31.A festa foi organizada por Atena e pelos outros cavaleiros, pegando de surpresa os piscianos, que foram acordados com o barulho da baderna.

- Podem dormir, podem sossegar, nós não queremos seu sono atrapalhar. – cantavam os cavaleiros.

Quando pai e filho despertaram (com a ajuda de Carlo, os amigos fizeram com que os dois tomassem sonífero e os colocaram dormindo no quarto de Ártemis, que tinha 2 camas de solteiro), todos que estavam ali gritavam, felizes:

- Surpresa!

Carlo trazia um bolo de morango nas mãos. Afrodite abriu um largo sorriso. Diana trazia um imenso pavê de chocolate, fazendo Ártemis pular da cama.

- Pavê de chocolate? É o meu favorito! – declarou o rapaz.

- Eu sei. Por isso pedi pro Kamus fazer.

- Falando em fazer, o que o meu pai fazia dormindo no meu quarto? Minha cabeça ainda está tão pesada... o que aconteceu? – o rapaz pergunta confuso.

- Você não vai querer saber... – Seya comenta, mas Ikki lhe dá uma bela cotovelada, arrancando um grito de protesto do cavaleiro de Sagitário.

- O que foi? – pergunta Afrodite.

- Nada não. Como esse quarto é muito pequeno, esbarrei no Seya. – Ikki responde.

- Eu te amo, Aspone! – Diana diz, desviando a atenção para si.

- Naconi, meu amor! Eu também te amo muito.

Depois de falar isso, Ártemis deu um beijo apaixonado na boca de Diana. Se Hyoga não tivesse sido rápido, o doce que a jovem carregava teria se espatifado no chão. Afrodite dividia suas atenções para o bolo e para seu marido.

- Carlo, não acredito que você trouxe bolo de morango!

- Na verdade, esse fui eu quem fez... – confessa Carlo.

- Não só o bolo como o enfeite! – Entrega Milo, apontando para um botão de rosa avermelhado e outro branco feito com massa comestível e que estava ao centro do bolo.

- O Carlo teve que fazer uns 5 bolos e várias tentativas de rosas para chegar nesse resultado. Pensei que ele fosse desistir depois de ficar 3 ou 4 horas tentando. – entrega Seya, recebendo um olhar de reprovação de todos.

- Não precisava falar isso! – Carlo tem uma gota enorme na cabeça e olha para Seya com uma certa angústia.

- Tudo bem! Eu sei que você não é muito bom com doces... – fala Afrodite acariciando o rosto do amado.

Os cavaleiros e ex-cavaleiros dirigem-se à cozinha. Lá cantam os parabéns, brincam e dançam à vontade. Depois de um tempo, Ártemis e Diana resolvem passear e saem de mãos dadas em direção ao novo jardim da casa de Peixes, que agora é uma bela obra de arte composta por diversas espécies de flores, cuidadosamente organizadas e tratadas.

- Esse jardim fica mais belo a cada dia... – declara Diana.

- Hoje ele ainda está mais belo, pois ganhou a mais perfeita das flores. – Ártemis diz olhando fixamente a noiva.

Diana sorri e o beija. Ártemis abre a boca, dando passagem para a língua de Diana. Ela trava uma batalha de línguas e Ártemis provoca ainda mais, colocando a sua mão dentro da blusa. A garota o agarra pela cintura e aproxima os corpos.

Ártemis forma uma orquídea com a mão esquerda, enfeitando a orelha direita de Diana. Ela, por sua vez, o empurra contra o solo, fazendo-o deitar-se no chão. Sobe no corpo dele e com um sorriso malicioso rasga a blusa dele, deixando o rapaz surpreso.

Diana começa a beijar o peito alvo de Ártemis, que a segura firmemente, como se quisesse unir os corpos. Carinhosamente, o cavaleiro de Peixes a puxa para cima, forçando-a a recomeçar o beijo.

Para provocar ainda mais, Diana morde o lábio inferior de Ártemis, que geme de dor, mas como se exigisse vingança, gira seu corpo e o dela, ficando por cima. A garota abre a camisa que vestia aos poucos, deixando-o beijar calmamente cada palmo de seu peito.

Afrodite sai de casa nesse instante, procurando pelo filho e vendo-o no jardim. Percebe que ambos estão sem a parte de cima da roupa e cora levemente, fazendo com que uma espécie de muro de rosas cerque e proteja a intimidade do casal. Ártemis sorri e alivia-se ao perceber a atitude do pai.

- Ei, Afrodite, onde está o Ártemis? – pergunta Seya.

- Não sei. – Afrodite mente.

- Oi, amore mio! – Carlo abraça Afrodite pela cintura e olha o jardim.

- Carlo! – suspira o pisciano.

- Estranho! Eu não tinha reparado naquelas roseiras. Formam um muro tão alto... Acho melhor podar. – comenta o italiano.

- Bom, vou procurar o Ártemis. Seya diz, colocando as mãos nos bolsos traseiros da calça e indo em direção ao local onde estava o jovem casal.

- Não! – Afrodite dá um grito histérico.

- O que foi? – Assusta-se Seya.

- Ele não quer ser interrompido. – Explica o sueco.

- Como assim? – Seya estranha.

- Ele foi levar Diana a um local especial. Parece que hoje comemora também um evento muito importante no Brasil. Acho que é algo religioso e o culto não pode ser interrompido. – Afrodite inventa.

- Religioso? Mas o Ártemis é um cavaleiro de ouro e... – Seya começa.

- Se toca Seya! Cresça e apareça! Será que ainda não percebeu que entre aqueles dois tem algo a mais do que um simples romance? Você já é adulto e ocupa o cargo de cavaleiro de ouro, mas às vezes é pior que criança... – Carlo repreende.

- Acho que vou voltar à festa, mas não é por que você mandou e sim por que não quero ouvir seus discursos. – Reclama Seya.

Quando o cavaleiro de Sagitário não pode ser visto, Afrodite suspira aliviado. Ele sorri para seu marido e fala:

- Você foi MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO! Ai, eu te amo italianinho. – Afrodite consegue arrancar um sorriso de Carlo.

- Espero que aqueles dois tenham juízo. Já pensou você sendo avô daqui a nove meses... – comenta o canceriano.

- Isola! Não que eu não queira ser avô, mas se meu neto nascer daqui a nove meses será escorpiano e se for metade do que Milo é, vou ter trabalho! – Afrodite sorri e beija Carlo na boca – Como eu queria que essa festa acabasse para termos um pouco de privacidade... – confessa Afrodite, cabisbaixo.

Carlo roda um molho de chaves no dedo indicador perante Afrodite, que fica confuso. Ao perceber a reação do aniversariante, Carlo abre um largo sorriso e fala:

- Essas são as chaves da nossa casa, aquela que nunca usamos. E este será seu verdadeiro presente. Como você sabe, é ao lado da casa de Kamus e Milo, mas eles não irão tão cedo para lá. Poderemos ter total privacidade, e então?

- Este será o melhor presente de aniversário que eu já ganhei, Carlo! – Afrodite diz histérico.

- Venha, então. – Carlo estende a mão.

- Só vou pegar uma coisinha... – Afrodite fala.

Carlo estranha Afrodite estar voltando com uma caixa. Sem querer saber do que se trata, sorri e o segura pela mão, levando-o para casa. Enquanto isso, no jardim da casa de Peixes, o jovem casal está completamente nu. Diana está deitada no chão, sobre a roupa deles. Ártemis está ajoelhado ao seu lado, observando a beleza da amazona.

- Como o tempo lhe fez bem! Você está cada dia mais bonita...

- Você é quem tem uma beleza divina! – Exclama Diana.

- Diana, minha Naconi, sei que vamos nos casar logo, mas...

- Pode me fazer mulher, estou preparada.

- Naconi! – Assusta-se Ártemis.

- Ártemis, meu querido Aspone! Sou sua desde o dia em que lhe conheci.

- Serei muito delicado e cuidadoso. – promete o jovem.

- Confio em você! – Diana confessa.

Ártemis a beija na boca e se coloca sobre Diana. Ele começa a beijar e lamber da boca ao baixo ventre. Vendo que estavam chegando ao clímax, Ártemis penetra Diana com cuidado e carinho, pois sabe que a noiva ainda é virgem. Ela geme ao sentir-se invadida, mas finca as unhas nas costas do amado, impedindo o recuo.

Quando o membro entra por inteiro, a garota grita e chora de felicidade. A sensação é um pouco incômoda, mas é tão agradável que ela sente a necessidade de mais. Paralelamente a isso, Afrodite e Carlo chegam à frente de sua casa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Depois de sofrer ameaças de morte, pressão de toda forma e chantagens resolvi continuar escrevendo. Bom, melhor assim, pois demonstra o quanto o pessoal está gostando da história...

Esta foi a minha primeira tentativa de romance e fico feliz em saber que deu tão certo. Mesmo sem nenhuma experiência em yaoi ou hentai (só comecei a ler fics na última semana de outubro) eu gostei dessa fic e percebi que não fui a única pessoa, tamanho foi o carinho demonstrados pelos leitores. Em especial posso citar a Ami-chan (**Amy-Lupin-Black**) e a p-chan (**persefone-sama**), amigas que fiz escrevendo "O passado de Afrodite". Valeu pelo apoio e pelo carinho!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**Amy-Lupin-Black:** Sei que prometi muito mais, mas esta é só metade do capítulo que escrevi no caderno. Ficaria muito grande e demoraria um pouco. Vou liberar este hj e mais perto do fim de semana libero a segunda parte.

**Persefone-sama:** - Sei que vai me matar, mas deixei a melhor parte para o próximo capítulo. Sim, vai ter yaoi (quase lemon) entre Carlo e Dite! Já escrevi no caderno e vou deixar-lhe curiosa (eu sou mal!). Agora entregue o seu capítulo e no fim de semana libero o meu! (a vingança é um prato que se come frio, afinal sou aquariana... rs). E só para constar, pretendo fazer mais 2 capítulos, OK! Talvez faça 3! Mas não vou muito além...


	15. O início da tempestade

Informações do e-mail, msn (que aliás é o mesmo que o meu e-mail) e icq na bio (se digitasse aqui não iria aparecer mesmo! ¬¬).

**ATENÇÃO YAOI!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 13 – O início da tempestade

Afrodite e Carlo chegam à frente de sua casa, na vila dos ex-cavaleiros de ouro. Carlo destranca a porta, abre-a e pega Afrodite no colo, levando-o para dentro de casa. Ao ver a expressão de dúvida do pisciano, o canceriano explica:

- Sempre quis fazer isso!

- Ah, meu príncipe encantado! – Suspira Afrodite.

Nesse momento, Carlo dá um beijo em Afrodite e tranca a porta da frente da casa. O italiano leva seu esposo no colo até a cama, onde o coloca delicadamente. Afrodite coloca a caixa que trazia consigo ao lado da cama e tira a camiseta enquanto Carlo também se desfaz da roupa de cima.

O italiano aproxima-se da cama e Afrodite livra-se de sua calça. Carlo dá um sorriso diabólico e fica nu antes de subir no sueco, que agora já está como veio ao mundo. Eles beijam-se enlouquecidamente.

No momento em que lhes falta o ar, separam-se e Carlo vira Afrodite de bruços, penetrando na entrada dele duma só vez. Afrodite grita de felicidade e os dois ficam nessa transa por muito tempo. Cansados dos exercícios, eles deitam lado a lado.

Afrodite sobe em cima de Carlo e começa a provocar, beijando seu peito. O italiano logo começa a soltar o sêmen. Ao perceber isso, o sueco lambe e chupa o membro do parceiro, enfiando-o na boca com muito gosto. Adorando a situação, Carlo fica ainda mais excitado e nesse momento Afrodite tem uma idéia. O sueco pára o que está fazendo e com um sorriso safado, levanta-se da cama.

- O que vai fazer? – pergunta o italiano.

- Fique aqui e aguarde! – Fala Afrodite.

O sueco vai à geladeira e percebe que há creme de chantilly e morangos à vontade. Pega-os o coloca num criado-mudo ao lado da cama e dirige-se à caixa que trouxera. Carlo o acompanha com a cabeça, um pouco confuso, mas sabendo que vai gostar daquilo.

- Agora vou realizar uma fantasia! – Afrodite revela.

- Hum, o meu peixinho está mostrando suas habilidades secretas? – provoca Carlo.

Afrodite retira dois pares de algemas douradas da caixa que trouxera. Carlo logo entende a intensão do amado e posiciona-se mais ao centro da cama. O italiano deixa que seu marido o algeme às grades da cabeceira da cama.

- Eu pedi ao Mu que fizesse essas algemas. São tão especiais que nem mesmo o poder da Excalibur seria suficiente para arrebentá-las. Agora eu serei seu algoz e você terá que se curvar a mim. – Afrodite fala de maneira autoritária, aproximando-se de Carlo.

O sueco prende primeiramente o pulso direito a uma das grades, deixando-o um pouco aberto para ser menos cansativo. Pega o outro par de algemas e faz o mesmo. Logo depois começa a masturbar-se, já em pé, ao lado da cama, atitude que deixa Carlo mais do que excitado.

- Venha meu algoz, me torture até eu perder as forças! – ordena Carlo.

Afrodite olha para o chantilly e os morangos. Ele pega o creme, espalha de forma sedutora no peito de Carlo, colocando alguns morangos sobre o chantilly. Como uma cartada final, Afrodite espalha o chantilly no membro de seu parceiro e se livra de tudo que tinha nas mãos.

Ele solta uma chuva de pétalas de rosas sobre o amado e logo lambe o membro dele de maneira provocante, sem retirar todo o chantilly. Em seguida, começa a lamber o peito de Carlo, comendo os morangos de forma sedutora. O italiano segura nas grades e geme, prevendo as próximas cenas de tortura.

- Este sim é um bolo de morango que adoro comer! – declara Afrodite.

Ao perceber que Carlo já está bastante excitado, chupa o membro do companheiro com gula e violência, arrancando gemidos e gritos. Ao sentir-se satisfeito, Afrodite volta a beijar o baixo ventre, subindo em direção à cabeça, enquanto tira o resto do chantilly que havia no peito de Carlo. Sem solta-lo, Afrodite põe suas delicadas mãos sobre as do esposo e volta a beijá-lo ardentemente.

Assim que sente falta de ar, Afrodite se separa e gira o corpo de Carlo de lado, deitando-se logo atrás. Com muita força, o pisciano abraça o peito de Carlo e enfia seu membro dentro da entrada do italiano, gozando à vontade. Embora esteja estranhando as atitudes de Afrodite, Carlo adora.

Depois de um certo tempo e de estar sentindo-se cansado e percebendo o quão excitado estava Carlo, Afrodite decide fazer com que Carlo o possua mais uma vez, mas ainda preso à cama. E assim segue a relação, até que os dois entregam-se ao cansaço e adormecem. No jardim da casa de Peixes outro casal dorme, mas já com roupas.

Na manhã seguinte, Ártemis levanta cedo, como de costume e leva Diana para sua cama. Na casa de Afrodite e Carlo, o italiano é o primeiro a acordar, mas percebe que ainda estava preso e resolve acordar o sueco.

- Dite?

Afrodite não se move.

- Dite! Acorda.

- Hum?

- Dite, por favor, acorde! Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Carlo? Ah! Pode ir! Eu vou dormir mais um pouco.

- Você pode dormir o quanto quiser depois de me soltar, droga! – esbraveja Carlo.

Neste momento Afrodite se lembra da noite anterior e levanta-se imediatamente. Ele pega as chaves na caixa e começa a soltar Carlo.

- Como se sente? - pergunta Afrodite.

- Isso é diferente! O único problema é que fiquei com câimbra nos dois braços. - Carlo falava enquanto Afrodite tirava o primeiro par de algemas.

- Desculpe! Deveria ter te libertado assim que me senti cansado... – Afrodite fala, já retirando o segundo par de algemas.

- Não é só isso! Você ainda dormiu em cima do meu braço direito e não consigo nem senti-lo... – reclama Carlo.

Ao se ver livre, o italiano senta-se na cama e percebe o quanto seus pulsos estavam avermelhados.

- E então, gostou? – pergunta Afrodite.

- Bom, na verdade, acho que isso merece vingança. – Carlo fala com um olhar sinistro, sem esconder um leve sorriso.

- Ui, que meda! – desdenha Afrodite, num tom afeminado.

Enquanto isso, na casa de Peixes, Diana acorda e vai ao banheiro, mas acaba desmaiando no meio do caminho. Ártemis vê a cena e logo vai socorrer a noiva. Pelo fato da jovem ter tido muitos enjôos, tonturas e indisposição, Ártemis a leva ao médico alguns dias depois e o casal descobre que Diana estava grávida.

Todos recebem a notícia com muita felicidade. Milo dá tapinhas nos ombros de Afrodite e fala:

- E aí vovô! Vai ter um neto do meu signo...

- Só espero que não seja tão insuportável quantos certos escorpianos! – responde Afrodite.

- O que disse? – Milo esbraveja.

- Não citei nome, mas se a carapuça serviu... – Afrodite dá de ombros.

- Seu projeto de sereia deformado! – Esbraveja Milo.

- Acalme-se Milo ou então faço uma semana de greve... – Kamus ameaça.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Kamus! – Milo desespera-se.

- E aí, pessoal, o que está acontecendo? – pergunta Ártemis, empolgado.

- Até parece que não conhece esses dois! – responde Carlo.

- Eu sei! Eles vivem se pegando... espero que o meu pai se dê bem com um outro escorpiano o uma escorpiana que virá! – declara Ártemis.

Todos riem. Afrodite fala:

- Apesar de ser muito jovem, eu darei todo o meu carinho ao meu neto! Mas você poderia ter esperado um pouco, não é mesmo? – Afrodite fala.

- Não fique assim Dite, pois eu também me considero avô. Afinal, sou seu marido... – Carlo diz.

- E o mais novo papai, como está se sentindo? – pergunta Kamus.

- Nas nuvens... – declara Ártemis.

Infelizmente a alegria que contagiava o Santuário acaba no 3º mês de gravidez de Diana, quando o jovem casal recebe uma grave notícia. A verdade é que Diana havia passado muito mal nos últimos dias e Marin avisou que havia algo errado. Ela já tinha tido dois filhos e sabia que as reações de Diana não eram normais. O casal foi ao médico, que sentenciou:

- Diana, sua gravidez é de risco.

- Como assim, doutor? – preocupou-se o casal.

- Seu organismo é muito frágil e você tem uma doença rara no útero. Talvez pudéssemos esperanças se fosse uma única criança, já que ela é muito resistente, mas são gêmeos!

- Eu vou perder meus filhos? – pergunta Diana, temerosa.

- Na, não tema! Estou ao seu lado. – apóia Ártemis.

- Se você tiver esses bebês, vai morrer. Se abortar os dois, vai ficar estéril, mas se abortar um deles, podemos ter chances de salvar mãe e filho. E mesmo essa terceira opção é arriscada, pois não há certeza que ambos sobrevivam. – o médico fala.

- Você está pedindo para eu escolher entre meus filhos? Devo matar um deles? – A amazona grita, em prantos.

- Não é bem assim... – O Médico tenta acalma-la.

- A Diana tem razão. Não podemos fazer isso, doutor. Nós nunca nos perdoaríamos... – revela Ártemis, apertando delicadamente a mão de Diana.

O médico respira fundo e fala:

- Foram avisados! Agora lavo minhas mãos.

- Eu vou proteger a minha mulher e os meus filhos! – Ártemis declara.

- Só tem um detalhe: Diana ficará os 2 próximos meses em repouso absoluto e vir ao menos uma vez por semana consultar-se. Ao término deste prazo, sua gravidez já estará no 5º mês e a partir de então ela terá que internar-se até os bebês nascerem. – O médico alerta.

- Eu faço o que for preciso para salvar a vida dos meus filhos. – Diana fala.

- E eu cuidarei e apoiarei minha família. – Ártemis promete.

A bomba se espalha pelo Santuário, causando um clima de velório, mas ao mesmo tempo de união entre todos. Atena libera Ártemis de suas obrigações de cavaleiro para que ele possa cuidar de sua esposa e Afrodite passa a assumir temporariamente o posto de cavaleiro de Peixes. Além disso, em homenagem ao casal e na tentativa de abençoar a união e proteger as crianças, é realizada uma cerimônia simples de casamento, seguindo todos os padrões gregos.

Diana passa a morar na casa de Peixes depois do casamento e Afrodite os ajuda com tudo que é possível. Carlo também fica na casa, como se fosse um segundo pai para os dois. O período é difícil e desgastante para todos, mas a coragem e fé que eles têm, faz com que a certeza de que tudo irá dar certo se fortaleça. Numa bela tarde alguns dias antes da internação, Diana que estava sentada num banco no jardim, confessa:

- A minha maior alegria é saber que teremos um casal de filhos. – passa a mão na própria barriga.

Ártemis, que estava à sua frente, ajoelha-se e põe sua mão direita sobre a mão de sua esposa e passa a esquerda delicadamente na barriga dela.

- Eles serão forte e saudáveis e nos darão muitas alegrias. – Ártemis solta uma lágrima.

- Logo teremos que nos separar, Aspone. – Diana diz com certa tristeza.

- Não fale isso nem brincando! – Esbraveja Ártemis, que logo depois diz com todo o seu amor – Eu sou o seu marido e nem que tenha que me internar por vários anos, ainda assim não irei afastar-me. Ficarei sempre ao seu lado!

- Aspone, eu prometo que nunca desistirei de você. Aconteça o que acontecer, estarei protegendo a você e aos nossos filhos. Mas se eu morrer primeiro, quero que me prometa que cuidará de nossos filhos e viverá sua nova vida. Eu não quero vê-lo sofrer. – Diana diz, emocionada.

- Eu entendo o seu medo, Naconi, mas temos Atena ao nosso lado e ela abençoou a nossa união e o fruto de nosso amor. Vai dar tudo certo! – Ártemis diz confiante.

- Eu não quero ser chato, mas o sol já está se pondo e a brisa está um pouco fria. Não é bom Diana continuar aqui fora. – alerta Carlo.

Ártemis sorri nervosamente para o canceriano e pega Diana no colo, levando-a para dentro de casa. Ele a ajeita na cama, de modo que fique mais confortável. Logo depois, é obrigado a sair do quarto, deixando sua esposa com Carlo. Ártemis entra no banheiro e encosta a porta, chorando descontroladamente. Afrodite não diz nada, só aproxima-se e o abraça, incentivando o outro a chorar e extravasar toda a angústia e medo que tentava camuflar desde que soube da doença da esposa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Espero que o yaoi não tenha ficado muito violento... Eu sei que exagerei um pouco dessa vez, mas espero que tenham gostado! Infelizmente a história já está chegando ao fim... Não terá clima para continuar por mais tempo. Mas aguardem novidades no ano que vem! Prometo compensar a todos que estão reclamando pelo fim de O passado de Afrodite. E olha que geralmente cumpro minhas promessas!

Obrigada a todos que estão me acompanhando e não percam o próximo e emocionante episódio. Quem gosta de chorar, vai adorar...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**Amy-Lupin-Black:** Aí está o seu yaoi, satisfeita? rs. Obrigada por todos os elogios e como já comentei, estou amando escrever essa fic. Eu já comecei a fazer um pouco de drama, não é mesmo? Quero caprichar no próximo, pois será muito especial para mim. E mais uma vez, obrigada pelos elogios e não esqueça da fic que me prometeu! (nem q seja um one-shot, mas tente fazer, per favore!)


	16. Os gêmeos nascem

Informações do e-mail, msn (que aliás é o mesmo que o meu e-mail) e icq na bio (se digitasse aqui não iria aparecer mesmo! ¬¬).

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 14 – Os gêmeos nascem

Finalmente chegara o dia da internação de Diana. Ártemis a leva no colo até o hospital do Santuário, sendo seguido pelo pai e por Carlo. O rapaz senta-se e acaricia os cabelos da jovem.

- Naconi... – Ele sussurrava.

- Nós vamos dar uma volta, filho. – avisava Afrodite, segurando Carlo pela mão.

- T-tudo bem, pai. Qualquer coisa sabe onde me procurar. – Ártemis diz sem desviar o olhar de sua esposa.

Afrodite e Carlo saem, deixando o casal a sós. Eles sabem o quanto esses próximos meses poderão ser difíceis e por isso apóiam o jovem casal. Afrodite aproveita o fato de estar longe de Diana para chorar nos braços de Carlo, que o abraça com todo o seu carinho e amor.

Diana apertava a mão esquerda de Ártemis. Ela aproxima o pulso esquerdo dele de seu rosto, vendo o local onde, há alguns meses, havia uma grave lesão feita por Afrodite.

- Estranho! Já fazem tantos meses e a cicatriz ainda parece recente... – diz Diana.

- Sim. Eu não ligo muito para isso, mas o meu pai sente-se culpado e chateado por tudo o que me aconteceu desde que me feriu. – Ártemis fala.

- Você deve estar muito feliz. Sempre teve muita sorte com as pessoas que o rodeiam... – A moça diz sorrindo.

- Naconi, nossos filhos serão lindos e você ainda vai dar muita bronca e brincar com eles. – Ártemis está visivelmente nervoso.

- O meu peixinho está engasgado... que bonitinho! Será que eu terei que consolar-lhe? – Diana pergunta como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

Ártemis finge emburrar-se e beija a esposa. Os dois abraçam-se e começam a trocar carícias delicadas, pois têm medo de prejudicar os bebês. Ártemis passa a mão na barriga de Diana, que já está relativamente grande pelo fato de serem gêmeos. Ele sorri.

- Mexeram! – comemora.

- Sim. Eles estão felizes por ter o apoio e o carinho do pai. – Justifica a amazona.

Ouvem-se batidas na porta. Ártemis suspira por ter sido interrompido, mas grita:

- Pode entrar!

O médico entra, chamando a atenção dos futuros pais. A expressão de Ártemis torna-se muito séria. E o médico fala:

- Desculpe a demora, mas estava atendendo um outro paciente. – fala o médico.

- Tudo bem doutor. – responde Ártemis.

- Bom, não tenho muito o que falar a vocês e... – o médico ia dizendo, mas é interrompido por Ártemis.

- Doutor, eu gostaria de internar-me ao lado de minha esposa. – declara o jovem.

- Aspone? – Diana se assusta e demonstra um largo sorriso.

O médico levanta a sobrancelha, num olhar incrédulo. E pergunta:

- Como assim?

- Eu não vou conseguir ficar longe da minha Naconi por muito tempo e sei que há horários de visitas, mesmo sendo um hospital do Santuário. Eu gostaria muito de não perder nenhum segundo da gravidez dela! – justifica o cavaleiro.

- Bom, isso é algo novo para mim. Não podemos aceitar uma internação de alguém que não esteja doente, mas por outro lado é muito importante você estar ao lado de sua esposa. Como não há nenhuma guerra e o hospital anda vazio, você pode ficar, mas se precisarmos de vagas, terá que sair. – O médico avisa.

- Não se preocupe, doutor. Não seria justo eu tirar o lugar de alguém que realmente precisa. – Ártemis sorri.

- Meu amor! Você vai fazer isso por mim? – Pergunta Diana.

- Por nós! – Ártemis fala, abraçando sua mulher.

Shiryu, Seya, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki entram no quarto, aproveitando o fato da porta estar aberta. Ártemis sorri ao ver os amigos.

- Ártemis, viemos ver se precisa de alguma coisa. – fala Ikki.

- Amigos? Que bom vê-los aqui! – emociona-se Ártemis.

- Sempre estaremos ao seu lado, amigo. – declara Seya.

- Como você está, Diana? – preocupa-se Shiryu.

- Estou bem. Nós estamos bem! – a garota acaricia a barriga, olhando para ela.

- Já dá para sentir eles mexerem? – pergunta Shun, um pouco receoso.

- Dá sim. Quer sentir? – Diana pergunta com um sorriso.

- Ah, não precisa se preocupar e... – Shun fala vermelho de vergonha.

- Tudo bem, Shun! Não precisa ficar tão tímido, venha! – Ártemis fala, segurando-o pela mão e sorrindo.

Apesar da timidez, Shun toca a barriga de Diana e as crianças mexem-se. O cavaleiro de Virgem emociona-se ao sentir. Ártemis o abraça e fala:

- Sempre chorão!

Os cavaleiros riem. Ártemis logo fica sério e anuncia:

- Eu decidi me internar com a Diana.

Os amigos ficam cabisbaixos ao lembrar do motivo de estarem ali. Hyoga respira fundo e afirma:

- Não se preocupe com nada, Ártemis! Se algo acontecer, seu pai e o Carlo estarão defendendo a casa de Peixes, mas antes disso, o inimigo terá que passar por nós, uma missão impossível. – O loiro sorri e expressa confiança.

- Bem que me disseram que a fama do cavaleiro de gelo era de um homem metido, arrogante e frio... – Ártemis fala seriamente.

- O pato está se achando só por que agora é um cavaleiro de ouro. Como se não também não fôssemos! – Ikki fala, entrando na brincadeira.

- Ei, eu não sou pato! – protesta Hyoga.

- Ikki, Hyoga, parem de brigar! – pede Shun em tom de resmungo.

- O Shun tem razão. Aqui não é lugar para esse climinha idiota. – Shiryu fala.

- Isso aí. Se quiserem se matar, façam isso lá fora! – Seya ordena.

Todos o olham com uma gota na cabeça e Seya nem percebe que tinha falado uma besteira. Os cavaleiros continuam conversando e apoiando o casal, fazendo de tudo para distraí-los.

É com muita dificuldade, ansiedade e uma certa tristeza que o tempo passa. Diana finalmente sente as dores do parto e é levada à mesa de operação. Na sala de espera, Seya percebe a ansiedade do amigo e pergunta:

- Já decidiram os nomes?

- Sim. A menina vai chama-se Ceres, em homenagem à deusa da Agricultura e o menino irá chamar-se Dioniso, em homenagem ao avô da Naconi. – Ártemis responde.

- Dioniso? É o deus do vinho, das festas... Dizem que ele faz os outros dançarem freneticamente. Espero que ele seja como o deus grego! Assim terá alguém para me acompanhar. – Milo diz sorrindo.

- Pelo menos não será de Escorpião! – Afrodite interfere.

- O que tem contra os escorpianos? – pergunta Milo?

- Vocês dois já vão começar? – pergunta Kamus, engrossando a voz.

- Desculpe, filho! – Afrodite pede.

- Ártemis, me perdoe! Eu sou um idiota às vezes... – fala Milo.

- Só agora descobriu? – Brinca Carlo, intrometendo-se na conversa.

- Ah Carlo! Você também? – protesta Kamus.

- Não se estresse tanto, Kamus! Sem essas confusões, esse santuário ficaria sem graça. Além do mais, diminui minha ansiedade. – o jove, que começara a frase feliz, termina com uma ponta de tristeza.

Afrodite o abraça, assim como os outros cavaleiros.

- Não fique assim! Da mesma forma que rezamos pela sua saúde há meses atrás, nós rezaremos pela da sua família! – Shakka o conforta.

E assim como já haviam feito anteriormente, todos se reúnem. Desta vez estão os 12 cavaleiros de ouro da antiga e nova geração, acompanhado pelos cavaleiros de prata e uns de bronze. As amazonas, Atena e Shunrei também estavam ajudando na corrente.

Muitas horas depois, o médico chega:

- Nasceram!

- Que legal! Isso quer dizer que são virginianos. – alegra-se Shakka.

- E por alguns minutos poderiam ter sido de Libra. – Shiryu tenta parecer decepcionado, mas seu sorriso não o permite.

- Meus filhos nasceram? E como eles estão? – preocupa-se Ártemis.

- Eles estão bem, mas terão que ficar numa encubadora pelo fato de serem prematuros. – o médico avisa.

- E a minha esposa? – Ártemis nem se dá ao luxo de comemorar.

- Vou ser sincero. Para evitar uma morte rápida, nós tivemos que retirar o útero dela, que não conseguia voltar ao seu tamanho original. Agora, ela está em coma profundo e... as chances de sobrevivência são ínfimas. – O médico revela.

- Não! Minha Naconi! – Ártemis se desespera e vai de joelhos ao chão, chorando muito.

- Filho! – Afrodite vai ao lado do filho e o abraça, chorando junto.

Todos os cavaleiros se comovem com a notícia. Eles apóiam e confortam Ártemis, sem perder as esperanças. A cada dia que passa, a angústia e sensação de perda tornam-se mais fortes no peito de Ártemis.

- Filho, você tem que ser forte! Mesmo se ela não resistir, você tem que pensar nos seus filhos. O que a Diana diria se visse que você os abandonou? – Afrodite tenta animar Ártemis.

- Um mês, papai! Um mês! Faz um mês que ela... – Ártemis chora.

- Ela ainda não morreu! – Afrodite diz em tom de bronca.

- M-mas... – Ártemis tentava dizer, mas dessa vez é interrompido por Carlo.

- Eu nunca imaginei que fosse tão covarde. Você não merece ocupar o posto de cavaleiro de ouro que já pertenceu ao seu pai.

- Carlo? Droga! Vocês não entendem? Estou com medo e se ela nunca mais voltar? – grita Ártemis.

- Se ela morrer você vai abandonar seus filhos? Vai se matar e amenizar a sua dor? O que a Ceres ou o Dio dirão quando souberem que o pai era um covarde e que se matou por não querer separar-se de sua falecida esposa? – pergunta Carlo.

- Filho, eu cuido de seus filhos com todo o meu carinho, mas não sou o pai e não quero que eles me vejam assim! – declara Afrodite.

- Papai, Carlo! Vocês têm razão. Eles não têm culpa... – Ártemis chora.

- Confie em sua esposa querido! – Os ex-cavaleiros de ouro o abraçam.

Diana acorda. Está num campo florido, muito bonito e especial. Ela vê o rosto de seu marido e corre para alcançá-lo, mas não consegue. Ela tropeça em algo e cai, mas antes de ir ao chão, é amparada por alguém encapuzado. Ao olhar para cima, vê o rosto de seu marido. Ártemis retira a capa e demonstra estar vestido com a armadura de Peixes.

Com o brilho do sol e o sorriso do rapaz, a imagem é de um deus. Diana sorri e percebe que o homem estava chorando. Ela o abraça fortemente e pergunta:

- Por que chora?

- Estou tão sozinho...

- Mas você tem seus amigos e seu pai.

- Não falo disso. Sinto a sua falta! Preciso de você, do seu amor, do seu carinho e não sou só eu, nossos filhos também. Você não pode ficar aqui, minha orquídea imperial! – Ártemis a abraça.

O cavaleiro de Peixes concentra-se e uma orquídea delicadamente linda aparece de sua mão esquerda. A beleza da flor é divina e sem igual. Suas cores são artisticamente escolhidas, sua imagem é tão bela que Diana chora compulsivamente. Ártemis entrega a flor nas mãos da esposa e diz:

- Está vendo? Ao centro da flor há uma imagem de uma boca e as pétalas formam seu vestido de deusa. Fiz esta orquídea especialmente para você, pois demonstra toda a sua beleza e graciosidade. É tão bela que lhe dei o nome de Orquídea Imperial.

Diana olha a bela flor e sorri. Seu perfume, seu formato... tudo é tão perfeito! Ela encara Ártemis nos olhos e declara:

- Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém!

- Então volte para mim... Por favor, venha! – Ártemis corre pelos campos floridos e Diana corre atrás.

- Aspone! Espere... – Ela grita, tentando alcançar.

Diana percebe que tudo ficara escuro, mas uma voz que estava muito distante volta a ficar mais forte e de repente ela sente que alguém está segurando sua mão. Vagarosamente ela abre os olhos, tentando se acostumar com a luz do dia. As imagens, que estavam muito embaçadas, ficam cada vez mais nítidas e ela logo percebe o sorriso de seu marido ao seu lado.

- Finalmente acordou! Estava com tantas saudades... – Ártemis diz, emocionado.

- Aspone... – sua voz sai fraca, mas ela também está feliz.

- Sentimos saudades! – Ele declara.

- Eu também! E as crianças? Quanto tempo fiquei fora? – Diana ainda diz com dificuldade.

- Acalme-se, amor! Você está muito fraca. Bom, você ficou quase 6 semanas desacordada e nossos filhos já estão em casa. Eu, o meu pai e o Carlo nos revezamos para cuidar deles. Também contratamos uma ama de leite para amamentá-los, pois você não estava em condições... – Ártemis fala.

- Eu te amo! – Diana declara.

- Eu te amo muito, minha Orquídea Imperial!

Diana lembra do sonho e emociona-se, soltando uma lágrima de seus olhos. Ártemis, que tinha uma expressão de um marido protetor, fica sério e revela:

- Naconi, você não vai mais poder ter filhos.

- Eu sei! Eu posso morrer se o fizer. – A moça fala.

- Não é só isso. Você perdeu o útero. Parece que ele não queria voltar ao tamanho original e por isso os médicos tiveram que tirar... – Ártemis ia falando, mas Diana sorri e aperta sua mão.

- Eu não quero saber! Não me importo mais. Agora já temos o nosso casalzinho. O Dioniso e a Ceres... eu confesso que me sinto até melhor em saber disso, pois não precisaremos mais nos preocupar com anticoncepcionais. – ela sorri maliciosamente.

- Safadinha, heim? – Ártemis brinca.

O tempo passa e logo Diana está novamente em pé. Agora Afrodite e Carlo moram definitivamente na vila dos ex-cavaleiros de ouro, na casa que fora reservada a eles. É óbvio que o vovô Dite e o vovô Carlo, como se intitulam, não desgrudam dos bebês para desespero de Ártemis e Diana, pois eles sempre mimam demais os netos.

Depois de um acordo, Shakka e Shun resolvem treinar as crianças, assim que completam 6 anos de idade. Os pais acompanham o treinamento e, como um presente do destino, cerca de 2 anos depois, Ártemis assume o posto de mestre de Sakyo, o filho de Shun e June. Seya e Saori casaram-se e tiveram um filho chamado Akira e uma menina chamada Sakura, uma leonina. Akira nasceu no dia do aniversário de Seya, no mesmo ano que Sakyo nasceu e seu mestre atual era Aioros, embora Seya vira e mexe interferia e participava junto, para alegria do menino.

Hyoga teve uma menina aquariana da idade de Sakyo e Akira, que chamou de Anna e sua esposa Eire esperava um menino, provavelmente um escorpiano, e Milo já se oferecia como mestre, embora houvesse protestos da parte do loiro. Shiryu teve três filhos. A caçula (chamada Mei) era a única menina, era 3 anos mais nova que o seu irmão mais velho, Takeshi e assim como o irmão também era do signo de Libra. O filho do meio tinha um ano e meio de diferença entre os irmãos, sendo do signo de Áries e seu nome era Dohko, em homenagem ao mestre de Shiryu. Takeshi era treinado pelo pai e pelo mestre deste, o verdadeiro Dohko.

Ikki se casara com Mino e teve um único filho, um leonino muito parecido com o pai, chamado Shin, que era 1 ano mais novo que Sakyo, mas já demonstrava ser muito forte e inteligente desde muito pequeno. Seus mestres eram Ikki e Aioria. A nova geração de cavaleiros de ouro ainda estava saindo das fraldas, como brincavam os cavaleiros, mas prometiam dar muito trabalho.

Shakka e Mu adotaram uma menina cega de 4 anos que acharam no meio do Santuário. Seu nome era Luciana, mas a chamavam de Lucy e seu signo era Peixes. Afrodite e Carlo ficaram tão ocupados com os netos que não quiseram adotar nenhuma criança. Milo e Kamus tiveram que criar Apolo, o filho que Milo teve numa noite de farra e que estava com 10 meses quando foi parar no Santuário. Era do signo de Câncer e dava muito trabalho, para desespero do casal. Seu futuro mestre seria Carlo.

Saga cansou-se das confusões do irmão e fugiu para o Brasil, mais precisamente para São Paulo, onde se casou com uma brasileira chamada Persefone e resolveu morar por lá. Ele não deu seu novo endereço a ninguém, pois não queria ser incomodado por Kanon, que descobriu ter tido um par de gêmeos idênticos, aos quais deu o nome de Rômulo e Remo (signo de Gêmeos e treinado pelo pai). Orion, o filho de Aioros era capricorniano e estava sendo treinado por Shura. O espanhol casou-se com Shina e tiveram 2 filhos. A mais velha era Linda, uma escorpiana um ano mais nova que os gêmeos de Ártemis e o caçula era o aquariano Enrico, mais conhecido como Rico e tinha cerca de um ano a menos que a irmã.

Aioria também tinha um menino aprendiz de cavaleiro, cujo signo era touro. O nome da peste era Aiorin e dava trabalho. Já Lana, sua filha, era uma ariana muito educada e quase nunca incomodava. Aldebaran treinava Aiorin e resolveu não se casar, pois não tinha paciência com crianças.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devaneios da autora:

Bom, eu acho que agora posso dizer que é o final, não é mesmo? Sei que é chato ver uma fic que acompanhamos acabar, mas não poderia continuar para sempre. O final ficou parecido com final de novela, onde tudo se resolve no fim. Espero que não tenha enrolado demais e não tenha confundido a cabeça de ninguém.

Meu pai me diz que o meu lema em geral é: "Pra que simplificar se eu posso complicar?". Espero que tenham se divertido e aprovado o final e até a próxima!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RESPONDENDO:

**Amy-Lupin-Black:** Eu sei que não me mandou review por problemas técnicos, mas tenho ficado feliz com a sua aceitação e as opiniões que me têm dado. Você sabe que foram você e a mana p-chan que me ajudaram a desenvolver e me estimularam a continuar essa fic. Obrigada por tudo!

**persefone-sama:** Eu fiquei muito alegre ao saber que a minha irmãzinha tenha gostado tanto do yaoi, pois sei que este é um dos casais favoritos seus. Bom, essa fic marca o início de uma nova jornada na minha vida, pois foi o primeiro de yaoi e hentai explícito. Espero que continuem me aturando por um bom temtpo...


End file.
